Biker Girls
by Atruya
Summary: Both Soi and Yoruichi became an orphan, yet they both dealt with it in a different way. Soi became a hermit, while Yoruichi relied on the support of her friends and guardians. Yoruichi finds Soi and pulls her out of seclusion by introducing her to her motorcycle club. Together they start building a bright future. AU YoruXSoi. Fluffy feel-good story.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Biker Girls

**Content:** AU YoruXSoi and lots of the Bleach crew as part of a Motorcycle Club

**Summary:** Both Soi and Yoruichi became an orphan, yet they both dealt with it in a different way. Soi became a hermit, while Yoruichi relied on the support of her friends and guardians. Yoruichi finds Soi and pulls her out of seclusion by introducing her to her motorcycle club. Together they start building a bright future. AU YoruXSoi. Fluffy feel-good story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or its characters. Neither do I own the motorcycles or their brands.

**Author's note:** This is probably not your regular fic. What I've done is put the character of Bleach in an everyday setting. No magic, no combat, just ordinary people going about their lives. You also won't find excessive amounts of angst, drama or hurt here. The things you _will_ find are people helping each other dealing with life's little and big problems, lots of caring, affection and hugs, silly and humorous conversations and of course our favorite couple Yoruichi/Soi. It's meant as a feel-good story and I hope it will put a smile on your face.

The main reason why I'm writing this is because I simply enjoy writing. It's a great way to put stuff that happens in my life into perspective. I'm also trying to improve my English skills, seeing how it's my second language and quite an important language at that. Anyway, enough about me, on to the story. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. All critique and feedback is highly welcomed, as well as your reviews and favorites.

**PS:** Get your license and a nice motorcycle if you haven't yet, you won't regret it.

* * *

The three cylinder engine began sputtering underneath her. _God damn it, it's out of petrol._ With a few last fits and starts it became fully silent. Using the last momentum of the bike Yoruichi managed to steer it into a driveway. The forest road she had been riding on was a small one with very little places to park safely. Thanks to this driveway she didn't have to place the heavy machine in the bank.

The chocolate-skinned woman took off her helmet and silently cursed herself for not checking the fuel level earlier. The nearest petrol station was at least twenty miles away. A golden eye peered into the tank, only to find it indeed completely empty. The Triumph Tiger, her pride and joy, had a fuel tank of 24 liters and she still managed to drain the damn thing.

The old beast had come into her possession thanks to Urahara, owner of the biggest motorcycle store of Karakura Town and surroundings. Yoruichi worked there as a mechanic and had fallen in love with the all-road bike when it first rolled in. Someone had bought a new Ducati Multistrada and traded in the old Tiger. It had been battered and used, making Uruhara doubt he'd make much of a profit from it. That's how Yoruichi had managed to make a nice deal for it with her boss, buying the old bike for the resale value. With passion and patience she had serviced the bike back into perfect condition and was now officially in love with the British machine. The versatility of the all-road bike just screamed adventure and the comfortable sit allowed her to drive it for miles without tiring.

If it wasn't for Urahara she would have never been able to afford her own bike. Her parents had been extremely poor, so she never had the possibility of going to high school. Without any papers her chances for a good job were extremely slim. Luckily Uruhara had picked up on her knack for technology and had been kind enough to give her a chance in his garage. As an apprentice mechanic she had learned the ins and outs of the trade from the silent Tsukabishi. Thanks to him she was now a fully qualified mechanic, with a modest income. It was enough to survive in her small apartment flat in one of the cheaper districts of Karakura Town.

The Tiger was her most prized possession and now she had let the blasted thing run dry. _Stupid thing to do_, Yoruichi scolded herself. She had taken the Friday afternoon off to drive in the forests south of Karakura Town. Her colleagues had been surprised, Yoruichi _never_ took vacation. She didn't have any money for far away journeys and sitting at home only made her nervous, thinking about her dead parents. But the late march weather had been so beautiful that she just couldn't resist making a nice ride. Business was stale anyway, seeing how the season hadn't properly started yet.

With a sigh she grabbed her cell phone. She'd call Rukia to bring her a flask of fuel. Rukia was one of the saleswomen at Uruhara's shop and over the years they had become close friends. If Rukia couldn't come she'd call Nelliel, although Hallibel would tease her forever about her stupidity. In shock she saw that the battery of her cell phone had run dry. Panic clasped her throat; she was now stranded in the middle of nowhere and it would soon be dark. The forest around her had already become much darker. _How the hell am I going to get home?_

_Wait, I'm standing on a bloody driveway._

Relieve washed over her when she spotted a house between the trees. She'd just ask the inhabitants if she could use their phone. She put the bike on steering lock, grabbed her helmet and began to walk to the house. It was a beautiful, well-kept property, with a nice garden, outside swimming pool and double garage. _The people who live here are rich._ The house itself wasn't overly large, with two stories and white plastered walls. With apprehension she knocked on the door. _Please be home._

It took a full two minutes before the door finally opened. A slender girl was standing in the doorway. _Wow, what a pretty face. _She had short black hair with two long braids in the back, which surrounded a sharp face with even sharper steel grey eyes. She was wearing tight sweatpants and a tight, sleeveless shirt. Despite her lean figure she had toned muscles and looked very fit and healthy, a bit athletic even. Her pose betrayed that she felt a bit uneasy. 'Yes?' she asked. 'Can I help you?'

'Hello,' the chocolate skinned woman greeted. 'I was wondering if I could use your phone. I'm stranded here with my motorcycle, you see.' She vaguely pointed at her bike. 'Ran out of fuel.'

The girl gave her a shy smile. 'Oh, I see. Happened to me too, once. Had to walk three miles to the nearest petrol station and then back again.' She winced slightly. 'Motorcycle boots aren't made for walking.'

Yoruichi had to laugh. 'You ride as well then? What kind of bike have you got?'

The smile of the petite woman widened. 'Wait here,' she said. For a few moments she disappeared in the house, than came back out again with a keychain. Yoruichi followed her to the garage. As the door opened Yoruichi couldn't help but gasp, as there were three shining bikes standing there. The first one was an Agusta F4, a carbon fiber full blood racer with a 1000cc four cylinder engine. The second one was a BMW R1200 GS Adventure all-road bike, full option from the looks of it. It basically was the ultimate all-road bike, a bigger version of her own Tiger. You could pick a random point on the world map and this bike would drive you there in a straight line. The last one was a 1968 Royal Enfield Interceptor, a classic bike. This one was currently laying in pieces though, with the engine removed and standing on the work bench. An impressive amount of tools lined the walls, almost as much as she had herself at work.

_Damn, this woman has serious money in her shed._

Yoruichi was actually speechless, which caused a shy chuckle from the owner. 'I use the BMW the most, to get around you know? Perfect for traveling long distances. The others are fun bikes.' Yoruichi approached the Royal Enfield and crouched down next to it.

'What's wrong with this one?' she asked.

'Just servicing it. Got some new parts for the engine to make it run smoother.'

'You maintain your own bikes?' Yoruichi was impressed; most people were too scared to tinker with their bikes. Which was just as well, seeing how many ways there were to screw things up.

'Learned it from my dad. It has become a bit of a hobby of mine, there's nothing more relaxing than working on a motorcycle.'

'I know all about it,' Yoruichi said with a smile. 'I'm a mechanic at Uruhara's bike shop.'

'Oh, that's nice.' The woman smiled kindly. 'Dad never wanted his Enfield taken to a commercial garage though, scared that something might go wrong,' she chuckled. 'It's a bit of an heirloom. My grandpa drove it for a few years, than gave it to my father for his eighteenth birthday. After my father… passed away it came into my possession.' The woman shifted uncomfortably. Yoruichi felt the tension and decided to change subjects.

She pointed at the BMW. 'Do you actually fit on that?' The GS was massive and the woman was rather small. The other had to chuckle again. _Such a cute laugh._

'It's lowered, otherwise I wouldn't. It's big and heavy but once she's rolling she eats out of your hand.' The two were soon lost in conversation about the three bikes. The small woman knew a great deal about them, both in history and technology. That didn't stop her from asking the chocolate skinned woman thousands of technical questions about her three bikes, specifically about maintaining them. Yoruichi was happy to help her, feeling useful for the first time in her life. The small woman seemed very grateful for her help, which warmed Yoruichi's heart.

'We didn't actually introduce ourselves,' Yoruichi noticed after a while. 'My name is Shihouin Yoruichi.'

'Right. I am Soi Fong, you can call me Soi.' They shook hands. 'I must have got a jerry can of fuel here somewhere, by the way. We can fill your bike up so you can drive to a petrol station.'

At that moment a rainstorm began, causing a massive roar on the garage's flat roof. 'Oh crap, my bike,' Yoruichi screamed over the noise. Soi grabbed her by the arm. 'Let's push it in the garage quickly.' Both women struggled to get the heavy bike up the driveway and into the garage. When they finally managed to get it inside they were both soaked. Yoruichi checked the machine. 'Great, the thing is dripping wet,' she groaned.

'Let's clean it up quickly.' Soi threw a piece of cloth to the other woman and began drying the bike with a cloth of her own. The pair was soon working diligently on the bike. Yoruichi was glad that she wasn't the only one who was anal about keeping her bike dry, Soi seemed to share the same opinion. Sure, a bike was just a tool, but a delicate tool at that, one that requires a lot of attention. 'This is a very nice bike, Yoruichi. Those three cylinder engines are very good, aren't they?'

'It drives perfectly. It's not as nice as your bikes though,' Yoruichi said with a bit of shame. 'It was the most I could afford.'

'Oh,' Soi muttered. She looked rather embarrassed. 'It's still a nice bike, though. You've taken well care of it.'

'Thanks. She's my pride and joy, actually. A battered, old piece of shit, but still my pride and joy.'

'As long as you're happy with it.' The pair worked in silence until the bike was completely dry again. Yoruichi gave Soi an appreciative look, than looked down to her soaked clothing. 'Let's get inside to get dry clothes,' Soi said. 'We might get sick if we stay in the cold much longer.'

'Errr… right. Let's hope this storm blows over quickly so I can go home.'

'I doubt it will. You can stay the night here… if you want of course,' she added nervously.

Yoruichi gave her a warm smile. 'Thanks Soi, that's very generous of you.'

Soi felt her face heat up. 'Let's go inside then,' she quickly said. Yoruichi chuckled at the shy behavior, but decided not to comment on it. It would only make her feel more uncomfortable and she didn't want to scare off the adorable girl she was now forced to spend the night with. _Forced_, she thought with a smirk. _Like you really mind staying with her._

* * *

Soi had given Yoruichi a towel and some dry clothes, which she quickly changed into. They were a bit tight, seeing how Soi was much smaller than she was, but at least it was warm and dry. Evenings were still very cold this early in the year and the rain certainly wasn't helping. Her wet bike gear was hanging to dry in the shower. The pair was enjoying a nice meal that the Asian woman had cooked, which consisted of different kinds of tender meat, rice and crisp vegetables.

'This is really good, Soi,' Yoruichi complimented. 'You're a great cook.'

'Thanks,' Soi muttered with a red face. _Damn blush, control yourself woman_, she mentally ordered herself. 'Cooking is a bit of a hobby of mine. I used to cook a lot when I still lived with my father.' Those steel grey eyes turned sad again.

'Your mother didn't live with you?' the mechanic asked carefully.

Soi shifted uncomfortably in her chair. 'She did not. She… died giving birth to me. It was always me and my old man together.'

'I see, sorry to hear that.' She tried taking the conversation to a lighter subject. 'So what do you do for a living? Must be pretty well-paid seeing this house.' The house wasn't overly large, but rather luxurious. It was expensively furnished and provided everything a woman would need. Besides a massaging shower there was also a Jacuzzi and sauna and Yoruichi had seen a small fitness area. She figured that's where Soi got her athletic figure. The house had warm colors, with a nice wooden floor and creamy walls.

Soi reddened even more from the question and didn't dare looking the other in the eyes. 'I… am unemployed currently. All my wealth… I inherited it from my father.' She looked rather embarrassed and sad. Yoruichi felt pity for the girl, clearly she was struggling with it all. She wondered if she should press the matter or leave it.

'Do you want to talk about it?' she asked carefully. Soi's face contorted in pain for a second. 'You don't have to, if you don't want to,' she added quickly. 'Although it might make you feel better.'

Soi was struggling internally. She never talked about her father, not even to her best friend Orihime. She never found the right moment to do so and Orihime never asked. A few questions from this chocolate skinned woman though and she felt all her barriers crumbling. They had met only hours before, yet it felt like they had been friends forever. She was just so kind and easy to talk to. Even now Yoruichi was giving her all the time she needed, politely keeping her distance. _I can trust her._ The thought had formed automatically and Soi knew it was the truth.

'My father was a successful entrepreneur. He has started a number of companies all around Asia, mostly in raw materials, but also offshore and maritime businesses. Once they turned profitable he sold them to the highest bidder, always keeping shares in them. His first company he started at the age of sixteen, which he sold when he was 24. Made his first million when he was 32… he was extremely successful.

'He wasn't home very often though, which he thoroughly regretted. He always said he wanted to spend more time with me. I was raised by Lady Unohana; she was our housekeeper and nanny I guess. Five years ago my father started building this house. He was going to sell all his last companies and retreat here with me, living from the money he had made. We were going to live together, travel the world on our motorcycles, enjoy each other. It… was supposed to be perfect.'

Soi had to catch her breath and take a gulp of water. Yoruichi's encouraging smile made her continue. 'We moved in here when I turned eighteen, three years ago now. The next two months were the happiest in my life. That was when my father got sick.' Tears welled up in her eyes and she just couldn't continue. She heard Yoruichi leaving her chair and sitting in the one next to her. A warm arm wrapped around her shoulders and she felt an assuring squeeze.

'What kind of sickness did he get?' Yoruichi asked gently.

'C…cancer.' It was no more than a whisper. 'Only s…six weeks after we heard the news he…' Soi choked and started to cry. She felt strong arms lifting her out of her chair and she was pressed against Yoruichi's body. It felt warm and comfortable, _secure_. Arms wrapped protectively around her and her face was pressed against a strong shoulder. Her entire body was jerking as she cried.

'It's okay,' a gentle voice whispered in her ear. 'Let it all out.' Soi did just that and let all her emotions out. Never before had she let herself go like this, but with Yoruichi it felt… right, somehow. Her back was gently rubbed as tears streamed down her face. She didn't know how much time had passed when she finally calmed down, it didn't matter. Yoruichi gave her all the time she needed and she was extremely grateful for that. She continued to lean against that warm body and Yoruichi squeezed her gently.

'It's so unfair,' she finally muttered into the shoulder. 'We were supposed to live a happy life together.'

'Life can be unfair,' Yoruichi whispered. 'One moment you're as happy as you could ever be, being confident that nothing could ever happen to you. Then the next it is all brutally ripped apart, with a cold randomness that you can't comprehend.' The petite woman shifted in her arms to look at her, steel grey eyes almost looking pleadingly. 'It's okay to mourn for those lost, Soi. But you can't forget there is a whole world out there, people that want to get to know you. You can't just turn your back on that. Your father would never have wanted that.'

'You think I'm living here like a hermit.' It was a statement, not a question.

'Aren't you?' The question hurt, as it was spot on. She _had_ been living here like a hermit, unable to face the world.

'I'm afraid, Yoruichi. Afraid that if I get close to someone, I lose them again.'

'I know exactly how you feel, Soi.' Soi was surprised to see a pained expression on that beautiful face. 'My parents died in a car crash when I was seventeen. I was petrified, those people had meant the world to me and suddenly it was all gone. I tried to get away from it, lock myself up. Luckily friends came and helped me get out of it. Got a nice job, a nice apartment and good friends. It still hurts that my parents aren't here anymore, but it doesn't take precedence in my life anymore. We deserve a bit of happiness.'

Soi felt those words hit home. Yoruichi was right; hiding from the rest of the world wasn't going to solve anything. She had to pick up the pieces again. Only she didn't know how. 'I need help,' she whispered.

The smaller woman was looking Yoruichi directly in the eyes, with a pleading expression. Yoruichi felt her heart melt from that gaze. _Such a cute little thing, yet so broken._ 'How could I ever say no to such eyes?' She gave the other woman a bright smile. 'Let's be friends.'

Soi gave a weak smile in return. 'Thanks, I'd like that,' she muttered. She suddenly realized she was sitting on Yoruichi's lap with their faces only inches apart. Her cheeks lit up like a buoy and she quickly stumbled up, causing an amused chuckle from the mechanic. Yoruichi decided not to tease the girl about it, still overwhelmed with emotion. She too hardly talked about her parent's death. The fact that she trusted Soi enough to do so after meeting her only hours ago told her enough. There was something special between them.

The rain continued to poor as the pair continued their dinner in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

Yoruichi helped with the dishes after dinner. The tension had passed and they were now happily chatting about the rides they had made on their bikes. Soi only had her license for two years, but had already seen more of Japan than Yoruichi had in her seven years on the bike. Not that the mechanic had any money to spare for long vacations. The longest rides she made were the weekends away with the motorcycle club she was part of.

Soi did have the money and time to go on vacation on her bike. She had seen most of Japan on top of her trusted BMW and was telling her new friend animatedly about the beautiful roads she had been on. Yoruichi was rather envious of the petite woman, but sternly reprimanded herself for such thoughts. Driving her bike was one of the only things the poor thing had. _That will soon change though; I'll let her into my world._

After the dishes were cleaned up they went to the living room. It was surprisingly cozy, with a black leather couch and fauteuil. There was a fireplace, with two photos on the mantelpiece. One showed a pretty woman and a handsome man, smiling brightly in the camera. _Her parents._ Soi had her mother's eyes, but her father's face. The other showed a younger Soi with her father. Soi was around sixteen in the picture and looking extremely cute. The pair seemed extremely happy together.

'He was the kindest man on earth,' Soi said quietly. 'He truly regretted not being there for me more often.'

'I wish I could have met him.' With a sigh Yoruichi placed the photo back on the mantel, then gave Soi a lopsided grin. 'Although he wasn't the kindest man on earth. That title belongs to _my _father,' she lightly teased. Soi had to chuckle and Yoruichi was glad to see a bit of light returning to those steel eyes. 'I have to make you smile more often.'

'Oh? And why is that?' A shy smile formed around Soi's lips.

'Because it makes you very pretty.' The chocolate skinned woman stood a little closer to Soi and cupped her chin to look her in the eyes. A deep blush crept around Soi's cheeks. 'And that blush is just adorable.'

Soi thought her face would melt under the gaze of those bright golden eyes. No one had every complimented her about the way she looked. Ashamed she pulled away and turned around, unable to face the other woman. Her stomach was feeling unlike anything she had ever felt before. Like someone had let loose a hundred hamsters inside it. 'You're just saying that to make me feel better.'

'I'm just stating the facts.' Yoruichi sat down on the couch and made herself comfortable, her eyes never leaving Soi's face. 'But if you're too shy to admit that you're pretty, that's fine by me too. Modesty isn't a trait most of my friends possess and I find it rather… refreshing.'

Soi new positively felt like she was on fire, but she had no idea what to do. She had never been the subject of flirting and certainly not by a woman. She didn't know if she wanted to scream in joy or in terror. 'I… I'll get the fire going.' The temperature outside had dropped considerably, so a nice fire would make things more comfortable. With trembling hands she started putting blocks in the fireplace.

Yoruichi felt a bit sorry for teasing the poor little thing. Clearly she wasn't used to a bit of flirting. It awakened the predator within her, hunting the raven-haired woman and making the shy creature hers. But she didn't want to scare Soi off, she looked about to break already. And she wasn't even sure if Soi swung that way, although the lack of protest suggested that she did. _I've only met her for a few hours and I'm already trying to get in her pants. Very smooth, Yoruichi. Shows just how desperate you are._ Sure, the clock was ticking, seeing how she was already 25 years old. All her friends and colleagues were pushing her to find a nice girlfriend to settle down with. Beautiful, little Soi was definitely a possible candidate.

After a few minutes a nice fire was roaring in the fireplace, basking the room in its warmth and warm light. It made the room very cozy, certainly with the pouring rainstorm outside. When Soi turned around her face was still slightly red, but she didn't look as flustered anymore. 'Would you like some coffee?'

'Yeah, that would be nice.' Soi went to the kitchen and after a few minutes she returned with two steaming mugs. She sat down besides Yoruichi on the couch, but left a foot wide gap, feeling still a bit uncomfortable. Yoruichi smiled but didn't say anything. They enjoyed their coffee in silence, staring into the fire.

Soi had just put down her mug on the table when a bright flash illuminated the room, immediately followed by a massive thunderclap. She nearly jumped in Yoruichi's lap in shock. All the lights went out, making the fire the only source of light. Soi had her face buried in the mechanic's shoulder again and was trembling. 'Hey, calm down little one.' Yoruichi's deep, calm voice did indeed soothe her a bit. 'It's just the thunder.'

The smaller girl pulled back and gave the older woman an apologizing grin. 'I hate thunder,' she said with a small voice.

'That's okay. Lots of people do.' Soi felt thoroughly embarrassed by her childish fear, but Yoruichi managed to take that away with just a few words. _How can someone have such a huge effect on me?_

Yoruichi gave Soi a squeeze in the shoulder, then moved over to the window. It was pitch black outside, she couldn't make out anything. 'The lightning probably knocked out a power line. Guess it'll take them a while to fix it, here in the middle of nowhere.'

Soi gave her a frightened look from her spot on the couch. 'We'll be in the dark for the entire n…' Another loud crack cut her off, quickly followed by another. The thunderstorm was now directly overhead. With a cry Soi threw her arms around her own head, trying to shield herself from the thunder. It was really silly, this fear she felt, but she couldn't help it. Once again she was six years old, alone in the forest, dark clouds gathering overhead. All alone, while the demons of the sky rained thunder upon her.

A warm hand on her back snapped her out of her stream of thoughts. Strong arms lifted her up and suddenly she found herself in Yoruichi's lap again, shielded by her presence. A hand on the back of her head guided it to a steady shoulder. 'Shush now, Soi. Nothing is going to happen to you.'

Yoruichi stroked the back of the small woman, feeling the shivers and whimpers going through her spine. She wondered just why Soi was so afraid of the thunder. The massive blasts had always fascinated her; it was an awe-inspiring force of nature. Right now she wanted to be there for Soi though and she continued muttering soothing words in her ear, trying to calm her down as the storm continued to rage on.

After about fifteen minutes the worst of the storm had blown over. The thunderclaps became muffled and distanced. Soi finally dared to look up to Yoruichi and managed a weak smile. 'Great first impression I'm making, huh?'

'I'm the protective kind, in case you hadn't noticed yet.' Yoruichi pressed a soft kiss on Soi's forehead. 'I'd say we'd make a perfect couple.'

Soi's smile grew from those words, lying contently in the bigger woman's lap. 'I sure hope you are not trying to take advantage of my fear, Miss Shihouin.'

'I certainly don't hear you complaining, Miss Fong.'

Soi had to chuckle from that and Yoruichi laughed with her. 'You're moving a bit fast, though.' The small girl snuggled closer to the brown body. 'I hardly know you and I'd hate to make commitments I cannot hold.'

'Sorry, I didn't mean to push you into this,' Yoruichi answered. Soi hummed softly in response. 'But… you aren't immediately repulsed by the idea of us being a couple?' Yoruichi asked carefully. 'Like in the future?'

Soi thought about it. Yoruichi was kind. She had punctured right through her wall of self-pity concerning her father's death, but not in an ungentle way. With a warm smile she had managed to comfort her and push her in the right direction. And then, when Soi had been overwhelmed by this childish fear for the thunder, Yoruichi had moved in to calm her again. She hadn't made fun of her; instead she had given her exactly what she had needed: protective arms and calming words. And then there was the fact that Yoruichi was frankly the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Soi was quite honored that someone like her wanted to be her friend, let alone be her _girl_friend.

'Oh, not at all Yoruichi. I actually rather like that idea. In the _near_ future.' Yoruichi felt her heart skip a beat from joy, a hot feeling nestling in her stomach. She pulled the warm, small body closer to her own and shut her eyes contently. The warmth of the fire and sound of the rain made her doze off in a blissful sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Bit of drama here, to kick start their relationship. I know their relationship is moving quite fast, thanks to my impatience. Those two just belong together in my mind and I'm bringing them there a.s.a.p., hope you don't mind. Brighter chapter coming up next, let's just hope the weather clears up so they can have a nice ride on their bikes together.


	2. Chapter 2

A weight shifted against her body, awakening Yoruichi from her slumber. Sunlight made its way through her closed eyelids, causing an irritated grumble in her throat. _Few more minutes_, was all she could think. Pulling the warm form in front of her closer she dozed off again, not thinking about the weirdness of that action. Strange noises started to reach her ears, sounds of birds, bugs and other wildlife. Never before had she heard such intense noise in Karakura Town.

_That's because you aren't in Karakura Town._

Slowly memories of last night returned to her. Running out of fuel, meeting the cutest girl she had ever laid eyes on, protecting her from the thunder… and then darkness. She tried to remember what had happened next, but couldn't. She opened one eye to be greeted by the most wonderful sight: Soi was sleeping with her on the couch, arms wrapping around each other as they pressed their bodies together. That adorable face with sharp features was only inches away from hers. Soi's mouth hung slightly open and she was snoring a bit. Yoruichi felt her insides melt from the cute little thing.

For a few minutes she was content with just watching the other woman sleep. Being close to Soi felt… right, she could find no other words to describe it. She gently caressed the petite woman's cheek, after which the young millionaire slowly began to stir. A steel grey eye cracked open and for a moment she was looking at Yoruichi with a confused expression. Realization started to dawn visibly on her face and the smaller woman relaxed, settling against the body she was lying next to. Soi closed her eyes and heaved a content sigh.

'Good morning, Soi. Did you sleep well?'

The young millionaire grunted a bit, before opening her eyes again. She indulged Yoruichi with a warm smile. 'Better than I had expected with all that thunder, thanks to you.'

'Yeah, you had me worried there for a bit. Why are you so afraid of it?'

'It's very silly, really. Stupid thing from my youth.'

'You act embarrassed about all things that bother you. We're going to have to work that out of your system.' She lightly poked Soi's nose with her index finger. 'Tell me why you are afraid of the lightning,' she ordered gently.

Soi cringed a bit, but started telling it anyway, knowing that Yoruichi wouldn't laugh. 'When I was six my dad took me out camping in the woods. Somehow I got it in my head that I wanted to see a deer, my father had just told me about them. So when he wasn't looking I sneaked away from camp to look for one. After walking for a while, I can't remember if it were minutes or hours, the sky suddenly darkened. A massive thunderstorm started to rage directly overhead, while I was all alone. I was cowering underneath a tree for a good fifteen minutes before my dad finally showed up and rescued me. Been afraid of lightning ever since.' Soi blushed lightly, feeling embarrassed for her stupid misadventure. Yoruichi gave her a compassionate look.

'That's not silly at all, you little idiot. Such an event must be quite traumatic for a little child.'

'Apparently it was, seeing how I reacted yesterday.'

Yoruichi sighed. 'Looks like I'm going to have to keep a close eye on the weather forecast from now on.' Soi cocked her eyebrow questioningly. 'I'm going to have to rush to you to protect you when another thunderstorm hits.'

Soi had to laugh. 'I can actually see you doing that.'

'I would be for my own benefit as well, to be honest,' Yoruichi said with a sly grin. 'Can't wait till you are crawling into my lap again, whimpering in fear, with that adorable expression on your face.'

'I knew you were just trying to take advantage of my fears, Miss Shihouin,' Soi said with sparkling eyes.

'And I still don't hear you complaining, Miss Fong,' Yoruichi countered, the light of Soi's eyes reflected in her own. Soi couldn't help but giggle.

'Guess I'll just have to give into it, then.' She sat up and looked down upon the chocolate skinned woman. 'Would my guardian angel like a hot shower before starting her day, which will undoubtedly be filled with all kinds of protective business?'

Yoruichi turned to lie on her back and gave the other a playful look. 'Angel, huh? I always thought of myself more as a goddess.'

The younger woman sighed with a quasi-exasperated expression. 'At least there is still one modest person around here. Alright, my _goddess_, I shall grab a towel for my divine companion, if you will allow it.'

The mechanic yawned widely. 'You do that. In the mean time I'll grab a few more minutes of shuteye.'

'Impossible,' Soi muttered as she went over to her room to grab a towel for her unexpected guest. When she was out of Yoruichi's sight she grinned widely. She really liked the woman. The golden eyed mechanic could make things right with just a few words, even stuff that she had been mulling over for years. She heaved a deep sigh and felt a lot of tension seep away from her. _And this woman wants to be a couple with me._ She felt like she could sing, which she hadn't done for years.

When she returned to the living room she found out that Yoruichi had indeed fallen asleep again. With slight force she dropped the towel on the woman's face. 'Up, you lazy bum,' she playfully ordered.

'But it's Saturday,' Yoruichi whimpered. 'I always sleep in on Saturdays.'

'Not in my house you're not.' She pinched the mechanic's side to get her up. 'Get in the shower, right now.' With a grunt Yoruichi complied. She _had_ wanted to sleep a little longer, but she guessed trying out that massaging showerhead wouldn't be so bad either.

* * *

Both women were having a breakfast of cereal and black coffee after taking a shower. There was a comfortable silence between them, both waiting for the caffeine and sugar to reach their system. Yoruichi could have a terrible morning mood if she didn't have her coffee and she guess Soi was the same way, judging from the strength of the black liquid. She gazed out of the window and saw a bright blue sky; yesterday's storm had completely disappeared.

'Do you want to make a ride together?' Yoruichi asked. Soi's face lit up immediately.

'Sure, I'd love that. I know some great trails around here.'

'Great, I'll just follow you then. Nice not to have to worry about where you're going.' She'd never bothered buying an expensive satnav-system, always trusting her instincts and the signs. She didn't get lost very often, but when she did she could spend hours trying to get home.

'First stop would be the petrol station anyway. Seeing how my goddess couldn't quite predict the amount of fuel left in her tank,' she added with a mischievous grin.

'I'll have you know doubting your goddess' powers is considered blasphemy.' Yoruichi gave the younger woman a stern look. 'You must atone for your sins, little one.'

'And how would I do that, almighty goddess?'

'You can start by supplying me with fuel. After that you can guide me on this wicked forest trail of yours. If it's any good I'll see about forgiving you.'

'Alright, let's go then,' Soi said with a bright smile. 'I'm sure your suit is dry by now.'

It was indeed and Yoruichi quickly changed into it. This was why she preferred nylon over leather, it would dry much faster. Soi had also changed in her motor gear, except she had a leather two-piece suit. It was tightfitting and revealed much of her curves, the ones she had anyway. The black jacket had a bright yellow band running along the right side, which continued into the pants. _She looks like a bee_, Yoruichi mused to herself. _The best looking little bee ever._

Soi saw the mechanic look at her body and felt her cheeks heat up again. It felt a bit awkward that the other was appreciating her so openly, but to her surprise she didn't mind. Maybe she even liked it.

Luckily she still had a can of fuel in the garage and soon the Tiger was filled with five liters, enough to get to the nearest petrol station. They rolled their bikes out of the garage, Soi on her big BMW. After locking all the doors they drove out of the driveway onto the road. With a deep roar from the BMW's big boxer engine Soi shot away.

Yoruichi had trouble keeping up with Soi. The younger woman knew these roads inside and out and her bike had the advantage of superior horsepower. On top of that she was an excellent driver. Yoruichi could see the small woman taking corners perfectly, always starting on the correct entry point, pushing the bike down to its limit and cutting the apex at exactly the right spot. She was worried she might get left behind, but she saw Soi constantly checking her mirrors. Whenever Yoruichi fell behind too much she'd release the throttle to allow her partner to catch up. With that knowledge Yoruichi could relax and focus on enjoying the ride.

Everything was perfect. The temperature was just right, a little on the chilly side, perfect to keep the mind sharp. The roads were still slightly wet, but the biggest puddles had dissolved. The girl in front of her warned her of the few oncoming cars, so she didn't have to worry about crashing into one in a blind corner. All she had to do was follow and enjoy, which she thoroughly did. The winding road had a good mix of extremely fast and somewhat slower corners. Yoruichi felt every fiber in her body tingle as she accelerated the mighty bike out of the corners, the three cylinder engine roaring underneath her as she revved it into the quintuple digits. Soon she was lost in the trance of driving, all thoughts clearing from her mind.

The petrol station came way too early in her opinion, breaking her out of her flow. It was made up for by Soi's happy smile as she removed her helmet. Yoruichi couldn't help grinning back. 'Tempo's good for you?' Soi inquired.

'It's perfect. I have a hard time keeping up with you though; you are a very good driver.'

'Thanks,' the petite woman answered shyly. 'You're very good yourself.'

They wasted no time refueling their bikes and quickly rode off again. Soi steered them further to the southwest, where the forest got less dense and the hills more pronounced. Often they were treated with a nice view of a valley when they drove over a ridge. Perfect asphalt twisted and turned through the landscape, an endless line of spaghetti. In front of her Soi was keeping up her relentless pace, forcing Yoruichi to push herself to her limits to keep up. It took up all her concentration and brainpower, her mind filled with entry and exit points, apexes and gears. By the time Soi pulled over for lunch Yoruichi was feeling exhausted, although the last remaining adrenaline tempered it a bit.

It was a nice spot, a small lake tucked away between the trees. A wooden bench stood just beside it, giving them a nice view of the lake and trees. Soi had taken some sweet buns and bottles of juice in the panniers of her bike, which they greedily devoured. 'Enjoying yourself?' Soi asked after a while.

'Absolutely. The route you've chosen is amazing. Although I must admit I'm having a bit of trouble keeping up with you.'

'We're going to have to work on that, if you want to ride with me more often.' The petite woman had a huge smile plastered on her face. 'I won't wait for you if you're too slow.'

'Alright, alright,' Yoruichi grinned. 'I'm sure you have a lot of secrets to share, with your hundred thousand miles of experience.'

'I do, actually.' Soi grinned mischievously. 'But I can't share them.'

'Oh, and why would that be, if I might ask?'

'I can't just reveal my secrets to total strangers, can I? Nah, that's not going to happen.'

Yoruichi smirked and moved closer to Soi. She wrapped her arm around the petite woman's shoulder and quietly whispered in her ear. 'Am I going to have to _make_ you reveal them? You will find out I can be quite… persuasive.'

As the warm breath tickled her cheek, Soi felt her face heat up from ear to ear. She tried miserably to keep herself together. 'Is… is that a threat?'

'A promise,' Yoruichi basically purred.

'I surrender!' Soi screamed, unable to take it any longer. 'My secrets are yours.'

'Aww, just as I was about to enjoy this.' She tried to pull Soi even closer, but the surprisingly strong younger woman wrestled free. 'You don't have a fever, do you?' the mechanic asked quasi-worried. 'Your face is so red.'

'Shut up, Yoruichi. That's not funny.' Soi looked a bit angry, so Yoruichi decided to stop her teasing.

'Tell me your secrets then.' The young millionaire sat down next to Yoruichi again, shooting her a warning look not to touch her. The mechanic held her hands up in surrender, showing that she had no plans to do so. After getting comfortable again, Soi started to share advanced driving techniques. Yoruichi already knew some of the things she told, but the other woman still taught her lots of new stuff. They spend the next hour discussing and talking. Soi had lost all her shyness, happily tutoring her new friend. Teaching the other things that she did not know boosted her confidence. It was a transformation that Yoruichi eyed with great pleasure. _The little bee is already crawling out of her shell._

After their enjoyable lesson the pair drove back to Soi's home. Yoruichi noticed that it had gotten late in the afternoon. 'Will you be staying for dinner tonight?' Soi asked.

'Oh… I'm sorry. My friends Nelliel and Hallibel have already invited me over.'

'Oh…' came the disappointed reply. 'Other time then, perhaps?'

'I'm really sorry Soi, I would have loved to stay.'

'That's all right,' Soi answered with a small smile. 'Maybe it's good to spend a little time apart. You know, thinking things over.'

'Yeah, you're right. But I would love to come over another time for dinner. Later this week?'

'I'd like that.'

'Great!' The two exchanged phone numbers, after which Yoruichi prepared to leave. It was getting late already and sloppiness was not a trait Nelliel appreciated. The two stared at each other for a moment. 'So… see you later then.'

'Yeah, I'll give you a call,' Soi said. After an awkward silence Yoruichi pressed a quick kiss on Soi's cheek, which was received with a shy smile. The mechanic shoved her helmet on her head and with a last wave she rode off into the forest. Soi was left behind with a warm feeling in her chest, already looking forward to the next time she'd meet the golden eyed beauty.

* * *

It was an hour long drive back to Karakura Town. Yoruichi stored her bike at the MC headquarters, like she always did. The warehouse the HQ was settled in lay at a five minute walk from her own apartment. The bike was secure here and sheltered from the wind and rain. She didn't have the luxury of owning her own garage. Looking at the time she quickly went home, not bothering popping into the HQ to say hi. She quickly changed into normal wear, black jeans with a tight shirt and orange jacket, and nearly ran off to her "parents".

When her real parents died, Yoruichi had been seventeen, still under-age. Nelliel and Hallibel had taken her in then. Hallibel was the owner of a law firm and a damn good lawyer. She had quickly managed to make Nelliel Yoruichi's legal guardian. Yoruichi had moved in with the couple and lived there for four years, until she had gotten her own place at age 21. Nelliel and Hallibel were still very protective of her and considered Yoruichi as their daughter, even though they were only six years older.

After walking for about fifteen minutes Yoruichi reached the house of the couple. The door nearly flew open the second her hand had left the doorbell. 'Have you any idea how worried we were?' Nelliel looked downright furious, her hazel eyes sparkling dangerously.

'What?' Yoruichi asked in confusion.

'No one knew where you were. Rukia said you went out for a drive. Still wasn't back when that thunderstorm hit. Didn't pick up your phone.'

Yoruichi felt a pang of guilt, she hadn't considered her unannounced absence would worry her friends.

'Is that our kid, Nel?' Hallibel walked into the hallway, her green eyes filled with relieve when she saw the mechanic.

'Yes, and it seems like she is alright.' Nelliel took a step closer to Yoruichi, towering above her. Both she and Hallibel were very tall, nearly a head taller than the mechanic. 'She won't be alright when I'm done with her, though.' She smashed the door close behind the chocolate skinned woman, who was cowering under that murderous gaze.

'I can explain,' she whimpered.

Nelliel pressed her index finger between Yoruichi's collarbones. 'I'm sure you can, young lady. That doesn't mean you'll get away with this. You are grounded, get to your room.'

Hallibel stepped between them. 'Come now, Nel. She isn't our little girl anymore. You can't just send a 25 year old woman to her room like that.' Yoruichi gave the blonde a grateful look, but the green eyes of the lawyer looked at her just as furiously. 'That doesn't mean you're off the hook. You better have a damn good explanation for all this bullshit.'

'You're going too easy on her, Hal. Always spoiling the little brat, you do. She deserves a good spanking, at the very least.'

'She'll probably just enjoy that. She's just like you in that regard.'

'The kid's nothing like me. But you, Hal… she could be your daughter. She has your recklessness and disregard for authority and even has the same skin color.'

'I'm a _lawyer_, Nel, don't tell me I disregard authority. Besides, she considers you as her big sister, she looks up to you. In time she'll become just as masochistic as you are.' Aside from the masochistic part, Hallibel was right. Yoruichi _did _look up to Nelliel like a bigger sister. The green haired woman had a Master's degree in engineering and was engineer at Yamaha Motorcycles, responsible for the development of new engines. Nel was the reason why Yoruichi had become so interested in motorcycles and the technology behind them.

'I'm not her sister, I'm her _mother_,' the engineer exclaimed. 'And I hope for her sake she's as masochistic as I am, considering the punishment that's she's about to receive.'

'I'm still here, you know?' Yoruichi was used to the couple talking about her like she wasn't there. It was one of the many quirks Nel and Hal had. They knew every button to push to provoke _their kid_, and wasted no opportunity to push them.

'We know that, kid, we have eyes.' Nelliel brushed a hand through her green hair in frustration, then pulled the mechanic in a bone crushing embrace. Yoruichi's face was pushed into her massive chest. 'We've been so worried about you, kitten. Never do that again. Please?' The pained voice, the silent plea, it gave Yoruichi a knot in her stomach. She felt extremely guilty about not calling the pair, who had always treated her so well. _Jolly way to repay them, you mongrel._

'I'm so sorry, Nelliel, Hallibel. I should have called you earlier.'

'Yes, you should,' Hallibel said. 'I'll go finish dinner; you can explain what has happened when we're eating.'

She left Nel and Yoruichi together in the hallway, still in tight embrace. The mechanic looked up in Nelliel's face and saw two relieved eyes above a crimson line staring back at her. 'I'm really sorry,' she whispered. Nelliel sighed and placed a kiss on Yoruichi's forehead.

'You were always a pain in the ass,' she said. 'Always making your own plans, never informing us about them. But you on your motorcycle out in that thunderstorm… you could have been dead, for all we knew.'

'Sorry, I just didn't think about that at the time. I had… other stuff on my mind.'

'We'll interrogate you about it at dinner.' Yoruichi had a sinking feeling that the couple would soon know everything, including every juicy little detail. The pair just had that effect on her, she couldn't keep a secret from them even if her life depended on it. She was an open book to them.

* * *

Hallibel had quickly whipped up dinner, which considered mostly of vegetables. The pair was in the opinion that Yoruichi ate way too much junk food – an opinion she silently agreed on – and always forced her to eat her veggies whenever she was with them. 'Explain,' Hallibel ordered coldly as they were eating, bright green eyes trained sharply on her daughter's face.

And so she began to tell them. About running out of fuel in the forest, the dead battery from her cellphone, the lone house in the forest, meeting the athletic girl and her expensive collection of motorcycles. She carefully avoided all close moments she had shared with Soi. Unlike Nelliel she was _not_ a masochist and certainly didn't feel like being tormented about it. So she told about the sudden rainstorm and Soi's offer to spend the night there, as it was clear that it would not get dry anytime soon. She quickly skipped to next morning, where she and Soi had a nice ride through the forests on their bikes. When she was done Hallibel and Nelliel eyed each other meaningfully.

'Did you fuck?'

The direct question caught Yoruichi off guard, but it was to be expected from Hallibel. 'Wha…? No! No, no, no. It was nothing like that.'

'Kiss at least then?' the lawyer pushed.

'No you idiot, nothing happened between us. She's just a very nice girl and we decided to become friends. _Just_ friends.'

'You were always a terrible liar, kitten,' Nelliel said with a grin. 'Your entire face lights up when talking about this Soi. Maybe nothing has happened, but you are certainly not _just_ friends.'

Yoruichi heaved a sigh in defeat, she had already known it would come to this. 'Alright, alright. There's something special between us. It just clicked, you know? She's the sweetest thing ever, but stuff has happened in her life that has left her… broken. Seeing those hurt eyes makes me want to hold her, protect her and comfort her. I did just that and she relaxed, she really felt comfortable because of me. The feeling that gave me, it's just indescribable.' She looked at her guardians with a meaningful look. 'Now I know why you went to such great lengths to take me in.'

'That sounds wonderful, Yoruichi.' It was the first time that night that Hallibel used her real name, which was a good sign. 'But other than just holding her, nothing happened?'

'No. She said that it was going a bit too fast for her liking. But she also said that she'd like to be a couple with me… in the _near_ future.'

Nelliel squealed in joy and once again Yoruichi found herself in a tight hug with the green-haired woman. 'I'm so happy for you, Yoruichi. You'll finally have someone special in your life.'

'Thanks,' Yoruichi muttered. 'I'm quite happy myself too.'

Hallibel crouched down next to the hugged couple and gave the mechanic a squeeze in the cheek. 'Our little kitten is finally going to lose her virginity, I'm relieved.'

'Hey! Not cool, Hallibel,' Yoruichi huffed. 'Not everyone has to know that.'

'What? It's just the three of us in this room.'

'You don't know who's listening in!'

'Come on, Yoru,' Nelliel said. 'It's no shame that you are still a virgin. It will make your first time with Soi all the more special. I sure can remember my first time with Hallibel. She had me tied to the bed and was approaching me with a massive…'

'Too much information!' The mechanic tried to block Nelliel out by pressing her hands against her ears.

Nelliel just chuckled and stroked her kitten's cheek. 'Such a coy, little virgin. You're just as adorable as when you were ten, you know.'

'You have said the v-word quite enough now, _mother_.'

'I haven't said vagina yet,' Nel countered with a teasing grin. 'But now that you brought it up with should be giving you some lesbian sex 101, don't you think Hal?'

'We'll just tie you to the bed and let Yoruichi practice on you,' the green eyed lawyer said to her mate. 'It wouldn't matter if she's too rough or hurts you… you'd just enjoy it.'

'Not funny, guys. Soi and I haven't even kissed yet, we're not ready for sex yet anytime soon.'

'Oh, you're just saying that now. But it's not a thing you can control, such things just happen.'

'Can't we just move on to another topic?' the mechanic pleaded. All this talk about sex made here feel embarrassed, the couple was way too open about it.

Nelliel was about to continue teasing her little kitten, but Hallibel interrupted her. 'So what does she do for a living? Must be a pretty good job, considering her collection of bikes.'

The mechanic gave the lawyer a grateful look for changing the subject, but then turned grim. 'She's unemployed. You see, her father was some successful businessman, a millionaire. He died when she was eighteen, leaving her all alone in this world with a small fortune on her bank account. I believe she spends her days with working out in her fitness room, tinkering with and riding on her bikes and cooking.'

'That's so sad!' Nelliel exclaimed. 'She has no family at all?'

'Not that I know off. Her mother died giving birth to her and she was raised by a nanny. I don't know if the nanny is still alive. As far as I know she has only one friend, Inoue.' Soi had told her about Inoue being her best friend last night, which had surprised the mechanic. The redhead had never mentioned Soi before and had never invited her over to the MC.

'Ichigo's girl knows her? Why hasn't she ever introduced you to her?' Orihime Inoue had been trying to find a suitable girlfriend for Yoruichi for years. She had been on a few dates just to please the redhead, but never connected to any of the partners Inoue had picked out for her. The worst one had been Chizuru Honsho, who had nearly raped her after their first date. Yoruichi had kindly refused any further match-making from that point on.

'I don't know? Maybe she didn't know Soi was gay?'

'That poor thing,' Nelliel said. 'Don't worry kitten, we'll take Soi into our little family. She's our daughter-in-law now, we'll have to be there for her.'

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. 'She isn't even my girlfriend yet, let alone my _wife_. Can't you just give us some time to get to know each other?'

'Of course we can, sweetheart,' Hallibel said. 'Just know that we'll be there for your girl just as much as we're here for you. She deserves a bit of happiness in her life.'

'Thanks, Hallibel. That means a lot.'

'Invite her for dinner next Friday. I'm dying to meet her.'

'Alright,' the mechanic answered reluctantly. 'But you have to promise me you won't verbally rape her, Nelliel. She's the shyest girl on earth and I don't want you to scare her away.'

'Don't worry, kitten. I'll make her feel right at home.'

'That's exactly what I'm afraid off,' Yoruichi muttered to herself.

'What was that, sweetheart?'

'N…nothing Nelliel.' She quickly continued on her vegetables under the stern gaze of her guardian.

'Good. Now, there's still the matter of your punishment.'

'Nelliel! I'm a 25 year old woman, you have no right to punish me.'

'Silence. I took the responsibility of taking care of you when I became your guardian. I still take that task very seriously. There will be no riding your motorcycle tomorrow.'

'But Nelliel, they've predicted a beautiful day tomorrow! I was going to ride with Rukia, Renji, Ginjo and Riruka.' The two couples had indeed invited her for a ride. Her colleagues always invited her to come and she always had a blast doing so.

'Should have thought of that before you made us worry sick.'

Yoruichi looked at Hallibel for support, but the lawyer merely shook her head, siding with her girlfriend. 'Fine,' she huffed, arms folded tightly in front of her. 'I'll just stay at home to sulk then.'

'Good, that'll give you the time to contemplate on your selfish behavior. Now finish your vegetables.'

Yoruichi wanted to say something, but decided against it. Nelliel would have the final word anyway, just like she always did. It was nice that the engineer cared about her, but sometimes she went a bit overboard. She still treated Yoruichi like she was ten. But then again, she _had_ behaved like a ten year old, leaving her guardians in the dark with that terrible thunderstorm raging. _I deserve this punishment_. With a sigh she finished her plate, just like Nelliel had ordered her to. Tomorrow would be a boring day.

* * *

A/N: Who would have thought those two Espada could be so… motherly? I certainly didn't. They are writing themselves, I guess. You have to imagine all arrancar I'm using without their hollow masks, otherwise it would be awkward. Imagine Nelliel trying to put on a motorcycle helmet with that skull growing out of her head? Yeah, that just doesn't work. Next time we'll be joining Yoruichi as she spends a boring Sunday at MC headquarters.


	3. Chapter 3

Yoruichi awakened with a slight hangover next Sunday. The alarm clock showed it was a few minutes past noon. Nelliel and Hallibel had had a thousand questions about her soon-to-be girlfriend, so she was forced to stay till late in the night to quench their curiosity, but only _after_ they had forced her to call Rukia to cancel her ride. Rukia had been quite amused by the punishment the grown woman's guardians had laid upon her, but had promised not to tell anyone. Which meant that by now the entire MC knew she had been grounded like a little girl. Grounded by two women who were hardly any older then she was.

She knew better than to oppose Nelliel and Hallibel though. Last time they had prohibited her to ride her bike for a day she had sneaked off on it anyway. It had resulted in her Tiger being locked up in the couple's garage for two weeks, forcing her to take the bus to work and two very dreary weekends. She wasn't about to pass up on the good summer weather though, and had asked Renji for a ride on his motorcycle. He had reluctantly agreed on it, not too keen on opposing Yoruichi's frightening guardians.

Hallibel had found out about her disobedience of course. She had simply locked up Renji's bike for two weeks as well. He had been furious at the couple, but hadn't been able to return his bike, which meant he missed two awesome weekends as well. He had then directed his anger at Yoruichi, by not speaking to her for nearly two months. That was the thing that had really hurt Yoruichi. Losing one of her best friends wasn't worth a sneaky ride on a motorcycle for. Thankfully they had been able to talk out their quarrel and had returned to being buddies. It had been the last time Yoruichi had disobeyed Nelliel and Hallibel.

Despite feeling down for missing a ride the evening hadn't been a bad one, thanks to the whiskey and cigars. The cigars had been introduced by Hallibel, who had become addicted to the spicy flavor of the brown sticks. The blonde had developed a bit of an elitist attitude when it came to the finer things in life, not bothering with cheaper brands of whiskey and cigars, instead choosing the expensive real deal. Yoruichi and Nelliel didn't mind though, as Hallibel was more than happy to share from her steady supply.

While the tobacco and alcohol had lifted their moods incredibly in the evening, it was having the complete opposite effect right now. A mild headache lingered somewhere in the front of her brain and a light burning sensation pestered her throat. With a grunt she went to her bathroom to grab a glass of water. The clear liquid immediately soothed her discomforts and with a sigh she moved to her living room.

The apartment was small, with only three rooms and a hallway. The living area had a couch and comfortable chair facing a small TV. In here was also a kitchenette and a kitchen table with four chairs. Despite the small size of the room it wasn't cramped, there still was enough space to move and stretch. The same couldn't be said of the bedroom. The double bed took up nearly the entire room, leaving just enough room for two closets, one for her clothes and the other for crap. The tiny bathroom had a shower, toilet and sink with a mirrored cupboard, nothing fancy. Her washing machine was also cramped into a corner. A small closet in the hallway allowed her to store larger things like the vacuum cleaner. The tiny apartment was clean and tidy and… home.

Checking the cupboards she noticed they were empty. With a groan she remembered she had planned to go grocery shopping on Saturday. Thanks to her adventures with Soi Fong she had completely forgotten. With a shrug she decided she would grab a bite at MC headquarters, silently thanking that the HQ had such an excellent kitchen. It had saved her more than once.

The club was called Motorcycle Club Karakura, but most people simply called it MC. The name wasn't very original, thanks to the small group that had founded it back in 1972. Apparently it had been a bunch of hotheads who could never agree on something, even on a name for their new club. So they had taken the middle ground and simply called it Karakura. The club had started to grow and evolve when Kurosaki Isshin had bought an old warehouse at the local industrial area, which he transformed in the headquarters.

The warehouse had been split up in two parts. One half was reserved for the bikes. It offered a secure parking area, including sunken anchors to lock the motorcycles to. There also was a nice workshop with a stunning amount of tools and materials to work on the bikes. Many people used this place to do some maintenance, often aided by an expert from Urahara Shop. Most of Yoruichi's colleagues liked to hang out there from time to time. It was an extremely social environment where there was always someone willing to help, making it a great place for the less technical members to get to know their motorcycles on a deeper level.

The other halve of the warehouse contained a bar. It had a warm and homely atmosphere, thanks to the blank wood covering the walls and floor and the small tables and couches scattered across it. The inner wall that separated this lounge with the workshop was adorned with a massive, dark wooden bar. It hosted a nice selection of wine, liquor and beer from the tap. You could always get a hot meal here, for a sharp price, thanks to the excellent kitchen. Most members came here for dinner or lunch at least once a week. Two pool tables and some arcade and pinball machines offered a bit of recreation and it completed the feel this place had.

Next to the kitchen were a small office, toilets and a shower block. The showers had already been there when Isshin had bought the place and he had simply decided to renovate them. You could lay a mattress somewhere and live in the place, if you wanted to.

Three people worked fulltime at the HQ. Kurosaki Ichigo, the son of Isshin, was the unofficial leader of the club. He was the one that organized most events – like tours, a barbecue or a weekend away – and he managed the finances, recruitment of new members and that sort of thing. Ichigo was one of the reasons the MC was so popular. He was a regular face in the HQ, always happy for a chat. He could bind people together, even if they didn't get along. And in case of trouble you could always go the guy, he was always happy to help.

The other two full-timers were Loly Aivirrne and Melony Mallia. The raven-haired Loly had a weird relationship with the blonde Melony. Nobody knew if they were lovers, sisters or simply very good friends. What they _did_ know was that the two were very close, despite their eternal quarrel. They were very kind and hospitable though, always happy for a chat or a laugh. Together with Ichigo they had defined what the MC had become today: a second home to its members, where everyone was family and equal.

* * *

After grabbing a quick shower, Yoruichi calmly made her way to the HQ. Her stomach rumbled, she considered ordering the biggest omelet possible with everything possible topping. Eating high fat, high calorie food was the best cure for a hangover and the mechanic could definitely use a cure.

There was a great bustling of motorcycles in front of the HQ. The massive parking lot was filled by many small groups, all preparing to leave for a nice tour on this beautiful day. It was the first nice Sunday of the year, a warming sun rising high in a spotless blue sky. Yoruichi felt a bit annoyed that she couldn't drive as well, but had already resigned to that fact, knowing that she deserved it. She entered the HQ through the main entrance, which led directly into the bar. About two dozen of people were scattered across the large hall. As always, Ichigo was sitting at one of the tables and waved her over. Yoruichi joined him at his table with a smile.

"Hey, Yoruichi," the redhead greeted with a wicked grin. "Enjoying your ride?"

Yup, Rukia had told everyone. She was _so_ going to die! "Fuck you too, Kurosaki. I don't see you enjoying the good weather either."

"Oh, but I will. Loly and Melony promised to look after the place for me this afternoon so I can go for a quick spin. You know, seeing how I'm not _grounded_ by my lovely guardians." The last bit was added with a mocking smile.

"Shut up, already. It's bad enough as it is."

"Talking about bad… Orihime was looking for you and she looked downright murderous. Something about abusing a friend of hers?"

Yoruichi thought about that for a moment, the only friend of Inoue she could think of was Soi Fong, but the abusing part didn't connect. "Oh? Did she say what it was about?"

"You can ask her yourself, here she comes." Yoruichi followed Ichigo's gaze and saw Orihime approach them from the bar, where she had just finished a discussion with Loly. When the redheaded woman spotted Yoruichi her usually bright face darkened.

"I'm surprised you dare showing your face here, Shihouin." She sat down next to her boyfriend, brown eyes sparkling dangerously. "After taking advantage of my friend!"

"Orihime, what are you talking about?"

"I was at Soi Fong's house yesterday. Told me all about your little ploy to get in her pants by using her insecurities!" Orihime pointed a finger at the mechanic. "You stay away from her, Shihouin. She has suffered enough in her life without you trying to rape her!"

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably in his chair, unsure of what to think of the situation. "Orihime, I don't think Yoruichi would ever try to rape someone, let alone a helpless, insecure girl."

"You keep out of this, Ichigo. It's worse enough without you trying to justify things."

"Inoue, you got it all wrong," Yoruichi pleaded. "I don't know what Soi has told you, but it was nothing like that. I merely comforted her about her father's death, which she really needed. It was never my intention to either hurt or abuse her."

"Oh sure, she told me all about it. Got all close and comfortable to her while _comforting_ her. And then you slept with her on the couch, disgusting!"

"That's right, Inoue… we _slept_ on the couch. How does one rape someone when both are sleeping?" Yoruichi was starting to get annoyed. The entire HQ had become quiet and stared at the conversation, unsure who to believe on the matter. No one believed Yoruichi would deliberately hurt a girl, let alone force her to have sex. And they all knew how Inoue could overreact when she thought one of her friends was being hurt. She was as loyal as a military-trained Rottweiler. One wrong move against a friend of hers and she would bite you without letting go.

Orihime folded her arms and huffed. "Something could have happened before or after that."

"But it didn't, Inoue. I can assure you, I merely did what I could to help her with her grieve. Because I _care_ for her. I know exactly what it's like to lose your parents and seeing my past pain reflected in her face struck a nerve. I wanted to be there for her. And she wanted me to."

Something in Yoruichi's voice made Orihime rethink her opinion about the recent developments. The mechanic sounded sincere and quiet, making it clear for the redhead that she was very serious. She immediately felt sorry for her fast assumptions, but wasn't about to let it go just yet. She _had_ to know. "Soi told me you wanted her to be more than just a friend."

"There's something very special between us. It clicked from the first moment. She's like a delicate piece of glass, cold and hard on the outside, but beautiful and extremely brittle, something that needs to be handled and protected with the utmost care. Yes, I _do_ want to be more than a friend to her. I want to protect her from her fears and pain, to put a smile on her cute face, to simply ride my motorcycle with her and to be there for her when she needs a strong shoulder to lean on. Tell me Inoue, is there something wrong with that?"

After her speech the entire HQ broke out in applause and cheers, impressed by her solemn declaration. They were extremely happy for their fellow MC member, happy that she had finally found someone special in her life. This was their way of showing their approval and support. Despite the heartwarming gesture Yoruichi felt her cheeks burning. _The entire MC will know about us within a day, Soi is __**so**__ going to kill me._

Two hands grabbed her shoulders, one on either side. "That's right Inoue, is there something wrong with two people who want to be there for each other?" Nelliel and Hallibel were standing behind her, eying the redhead angrily.

"Of course not!" Orihime exclaimed. "I just don't want anything bad to happen to Soi. She has suffered enough already."

"And do you honestly think Yoruichi would survive even a day if we found out she hurt Soi?" Hallibel's words were both meant to assure Inoue and to warn Yoruichi. _Hurt her and you're dead_.

"I'm sorry, Yoruichi. If this is what you want… I'll support you two, I really will. Just promise me… not to hurt her. Please?"

"I promise I won't hurt her." Yoruichi made to vow, to Inoue, to Nelliel and Hallibel and to Soi.

Orihime nodded once. In a fraction of a second her face changed from careful and calculating into overjoyed, nearly splitting her face in two with her smile. "I'm so happy for you, Yoruichi." She crashed into her friend to give her a big hug. "And for Soi too. You're going to be such a lovely couple."

"How is it possible for someone to change moods so quickly?" Hallibel asked dryly. She and Nelliel were happy that Orihime had seen reason, otherwise things might have gotten ugly. They would not allow anyone to obstruct their little kitten's happiness. The couple went to the bar to get a drink now that the coast was clear.

"It's so nice that you are finally part of a couple. Now we can do all kinds of couple things, Ichigo and me and you with Soi Fong. Like going to the restaurant and shopping and…"

"They've just met," Ichigo wisely intervened. He gave Yoruichi a warm smile, also glad that she had found a nice girlfriend. "I think they'd like to go on some dates together, without anyone disturbing them."

"Oh… But we can after a while, right? Yes of course, later! I'm so happy, Yoru!"

Loly came up to their table, carrying a plate. "You're lunch is done Inoue. When you're done laying claims upon Yoruichi and this Soi you can start eating it." Orihime looked puzzled, unaware of her possessive behavior. When she saw what was on the plate though, her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"What the hell is that?" Yoruichi asked, first looking at the contents of the plate, then back to Loly.

"Don't look at me like that, it's what she ordered," the raven haired girl shot back, annoyed.

"This is an omelet Hawaii," Inoue announced proudly.

"Right…" It certainly was an omelet. Two pieces of bread formed the bottom of the dish, with pieces of baked ham on top of it. Lying on the ham were baked eggs with cheese and on top of that was fresh fruit: pineapple, peach and mango. The whole thing was topped off with…

"Why is there whipped cream on top of it?" Ichigo asked in disgust.

"Can't have fresh fruit without whipped cream," the redhead happily answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She nearly squealed in joy when she took her first bite out of her newly invented lunch, oblivious to the incredulous looks from the others.

"Right, I'll be over at the bar, trying to not to vomit." Yoruichi felt her empty stomach squirm as she watched the horrible meal being devoured with passion. "Call me in case she has a heart attack." There was enough cholesterol on that plate to kill a small village.

Loly followed Yoruichi as she made her way to the bar. "She always asks for the weirdest meals," the small barmaid sighed. "I wonder where she leaves all the calories."

"Probably in her chest," the mechanic smirked. Orihime had curves that turned many eyes, including those of jealous females. She spotted Grimmjow talking to Tatsuki at the bar and moved over to them to greet them. The blue-haired guy was one of her colleagues from Urahara Shop, he worked there as a salesman. He dated the strong headed Tatsuki, who was the owner and sensei of her own karate dojo.

"Yo, Yoruichi!" Grimmjow greeted her. The cocky salesman always acted laid-back and indifferent, but Yoruichi knew he was secretly a very sensitive guy. "I guess congratulations are in order? It was about time you got laid, you know?" He was rewarded with a smack on the head from Tatsuki.

"Shut up Grim, you idiot. Didn't you hear her when she said nothing had happened yet?"

"Yeah, shut it Jaegerjaquez," Yoruichi smirked, knowing using his last name would annoy Grimmjow. "I don't fuck on the first date, unlike you." Now it was Yoruichi's turn to get smacked on the head by the karate master.

"No such thing happened, stop spreading rumors." Riruka had been the one to start the rumor that the first date between Grimmjow and Tatsuki had ended in a wild lovemaking session. The pink-haired saleswoman was the direct colleague of Grimmjow and had made it her life work to annoy him as much as possible.

"Sorry Tatsuki, just couldn't resist."

"So this girl of yours… does she ride?" Grimmjow informed.

"She does. Has an Agusta F4 and GS Adventure."

The salesman whistled. "Nice bikes. How come we've never seen her at the shop?"

"She maintains them herself. As to why she's never been here at the MC… you'll have to ask Inoue."

"Orihime probably didn't want her to come into contact with those rowdy bikers," Tatsuki offered. "Imagine her meeting Kenpachi or Ulquiorra. Or someone like Shunsui." Shunsui considered himself quite the playboy and wasted no opportunity to flirt with any girl that looked pretty.

"Nanao would kill him if he tried anything," Yoruichi grinned. "After which my parents would kill his corpse and cremate him."

"You forget continuing murdering his ashes, dear." Her guardians had approached her from behind, both wearing their motorcycle suits. Somehow they both liked a completely white leather suit that hugged their curvaceous bodies, much to the delight of the male MC members. Everyone was careful not to stare though, too much guys had already suffered bruises or worse from the short-tempered women. Besides, they were highly respected here, since they did so much for the club.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Yoruichi greeted.

"Just telling you that we're going out for a ride."

"You know, like you'd also be doing right now if you would've been a good girl for once."

Grimmjow snorted, which Hallibel rewarded with a murderous glare. "I prefer not to be interrupted when I am dealing with my disobedient daughter, _boy._" Hallibel didn't really like the blue-haired salesman.

"S…sorry ma'am," he quickly mumbled.

"So, you're here to rub it in that you go out on a ride while I can't?" Yoruichi had seen this coming, it was the favorite method of torture of her parents.

"You're being punished, dear," Nelliel said sweetly. "It's a long shot, but we reckon we can get through to that thick skull of yours one day."

"We'll be over to your apartment tonight to tell you just how great our ride was," Hallibel said. "The first good Sunday of the year, such a shame to miss it."

"Looking forward to it," Yoruichi muttered.

"What was that, dear?" Hallibel said dangerously.

"N…nothing Hallibel! You two have a good ride." With a final stare the couple left, leaving behind a frustrated Yoruichi who heaved a deep sigh. "Damn those women."

"Ah, you know how they are," Tatsuki said. "They'll turn back to your sweet, loving parents once they think you've been punished enough."

"Yeah, they will Yoruichi," Grimmjow agreed. "Besides, it's the first good day of the year, not the last."

"Thanks guys. I just wish they would keep this stuff private. It's kinda embarrassing to have the entire MC know that I cower in fear for those two women."

"That's probably part of the punishment, don't you think? Besides, every MC member thinks your less than conventional relationship is adorable. Those two women can be so rigid and cold, but they open up to you completely. That must be true love."

"And it's no shame to cower in fear before them," Grimmjow smirked. "The entire MC does."

Yoruichi had to laugh from that, her mood lifted considerably. It felt good that she had friends who were there for her when she was feeling down, trying to get a smile on her face. She thought about Soi Fong and the way she had closed herself off from such friendships. Yoruichi would not allow her to do so any longer. Everyone needed friends, a safety net to rely upon in times of need and to share happiness with in times of joy.

After a bit of a chat Grimmjow and Tatsuki also left to make a ride, finally giving Yoruichi the opportunity to do something about her empty stomach. She waved Melony over. The blonde smiled kindly when greeting her. "Hey little lovebird, what can I get ya?"

"Something light for breakfast." The memory of that omelet Hawaii still lay fresh in her mind. "You got a chicken sandwich or something?"

"Sure, coming right up." The blonde went to the kitchen and returned after a few minutes with the sandwich. Yoruichi started to devour it greedily. "So, what's she like?" the blonde asked, curious about the kind of woman Yoruichi would hook up to.

Yoruichi thought about her answer for a while. "I think she has a rather low self-esteem," she answered honestly. Melony and Loly were honest and kind people, they wouldn't use her words against Soi. They were more likely to try and help the girl with her problems. "She is very shy because of that. She's the kindest girl in the world, though. Happy to help and happy to share her knowledge. She's got a knack for technology too, does all the maintenance on her bikes by herself."

"So you can spend long, romantic hours together in the workshop?" Melony teased.

"Absolutely!" Yoruichi flushed the sandwich away with black coffee. "She's so driven, so enthusiastic about tinkering on her bikes. The workshop might become our second home," she mused.

"Sounds like she's the perfect girl for you. Like you from the past. God, you were always so shy and adorable, always clinging to Nelliel and Hallibel. You can now use the lessons learned from them on your girlfriend."

"Don't portray me like some big softy, Melony. I'm not like my parents."

"Oh come on, you are! Always trying to protect the weak, always willing to sacrifice your own happiness for the happiness of others. You probably already got a complete plan in your head to lure her out of her shell and start boosting her confidence."

"Maybe," Yoruichi reluctantly agreed. These people knew her way too well, it was almost freaky. Then again, she had been coming to the MC with Nelliel and Hallibel since she was twelve. Her guardians had joined the MC when they got their first motorcycles at age eighteen. The couple took their little Yoruichi everywhere with them, including the HQ. Soon the golden-eyed girl had become a regular sight.

After finishing breakfast Yoruichi spend the rest of the afternoon in the workshop. It was the first ride after winter for most people, so there were a lot of motorcycles with starting problems. The mechanic happily helped everyone, which was received with much gratitude from the stranded bikers.

* * *

Yoruichi was lying on her bed that evening, exhausted from her day in the workshop. It had helped taking her mind of Soi, but once she had lain down her little bee had taken her brain hostage again. She already missed the small woman. Such a weird feeling. It made her wonder yet again how someone could have such an effect on her. They hadn't even spent more than 24 hours together, yet Soi already felt like the most important thing in the world.

_I have to speak her._

She grabbed her cellphone and dialed Soi's number. It was answered within a second.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey there, it's Yoruichi."

There was a moment of silence. "_Hey Yoruichi. I was just going to call you._" The young millionaire sounded ecstatic, causing Yoruichi to chuckle.

"Beat you to it. Guess I'm not slower in everything." Soi laughed, knowing that Yoruichi had been really annoyed that she hadn't been able to keep up on her bike. "So, how has your day been?" the mechanic informed.

"_Slow. I've been thinking a lot… about you._"

"Oh? I _do_ hope I was wearing clothes in your mind." Yoruichi was imagining the cute blush that would appear on the girl's cheeks right now.

"_D…don't be ridiculous. I'm not some pervert, you know._" Soi definitely sounded flustered.

"Oh, that's a shame…" Yoruichi did her best to sound disappointed. "I thought we were building something together and now you're saying you don't want to see me naked."

"_But I __**do**__ want to see you naked! I mean…. I didn't mean… God, that must've sounded retarded._" The small woman sounded heartbroken, like she had blown all her chances with the mechanic.

"Calm down, Soi, I was just teasing you. You're so easy to bait, it's adorable."

"_Oh… great. _"

"Don't sound so down, Soi. It breaks my heart."

"_I just feel like… like I finally have a chance to be with someone, but I'm blowing all my chances with my social awkwardness._"

"Don't worry Soi. You're not blowing your chances. Quite the contrary in fact. You're just cementing my opinion that I want to be with you."

"_I do?_" Soi asked hopefully.

"You do," Yoruichi assured. "So when will I see you again?"

"_I thought maybe you could come over for dinner Wednesday? They always bring fresh fish on Wednesday, I thought I could make some sushi for you… if you like sushi of course."_

"That sounds wonderful! Wednesday it is, then."

"_Great. You can also stay for the night if you want to. It's quite a long drive back to Karakura Town._"

"Damn Soi, I thought you were a shy one. How can I say no when you try to get me in your bed?"

"_I…It's nothing like that, you idiot! I just don't like you driving all alone in the forests at night._"

"Aww, you care for me," Yoruichi purred.

"_Are you going to keep harassing me like this? I'm going to hang up you know?_"

"Sorry Soi," Yoruichi said quickly, sounding more serious. "I'll stop playing around, so don't hang up please." Silence on the other side of the line told her that Soi gave her another chance. "By the way, my parents invited you and me over for dinner Friday evening."

"_Your… parents?_" Soi sounded confused, she didn't know better than Yoruichi's parents were dead.

"Well, my guardians. I've known them since I was ten and when my real parents died they took me in, seeing how I was still a minor. They've acted like substitute parents to me and we kinda have a weird relationship. They like to call me daughter and I like to call them parents. Weird huh?" Yoruichi hoped the small millionaire wouldn't condemn the strange bond.

"_A lesbian couple took you in and you consider them your parents?_"

"Yeah. They're six years older than me."

"_That's… so beautiful! They must be so kind to take you in like that. Wow, I… I wish I had something like that._" Soi definitely sounded besides herself in joy, happy that her new friend had something so beautiful. Yoruichi chuckled and was relieved that Soi took it up so well.

"You can also have something like that, actually. Nelliel and Hallibel are dying to meet their daughter-in-law."

Silence. "_Daughter-in-law?_" Soi sounded perplexed. "_Just what have you told them, Yoruichi? I thought we would take this easy._"

"I'm sorry, Soi. They know me better than I know myself and they immediately sensed there was something more between us. They forced out the fact that we were going to make us something special. They can be quite scary, you know."

"_Oh well, I guess it can't hurt if those two know about us, since they are so close to you. Just don't go tell the entire world._"

"Err… about that." Yoruichi started to feel uneasy, preparing for a verbal shitstorm. "It's err… You have been talking to Inoue about us, haven't you?"

"_I… did, she is my best friend and I thought she should know._" Soi sounded apologetic. "_You don't mind, do you?_"

"No! No not at all," she said quickly. "It's just that Inoue is extremely protective about you, apparently. She thought that I might be trying to take advantage of you."

"_Oh, damn that woman. Don't worry Yoruichi, I'll talk to her._"

"That's not necessary anymore, Soi. She has already confronted me about it… in the middle of MC headquarters."

Another silence. "_Don't tell me…_"

"I had to convince her I really cared for you, Soi. I… kinda declared my love for you there."

"_In the middle of the headquarters…_"

"Um yeah… By now eighty percent of the members will know about us, hundred percent by the end of the week."

Soi groaned in the horn. "_So much for keeping it a secret, huh?_"

"I'm really sorry, Soi. I didn't mean to, but I _had_ to convince Inoue."

"_So… you declared your love for me in front of all the MC members?_"

"I… did. The words just came out without thinking about them, like it was meant to be. Sorry."

"_That's so sweet._" Soi sounded very quiet now. "_I wish I had been there._"

"You… you forgive me then?" Yoruichi asked hopefully.

"_What is there to forgive? I was the one who send Orihime after you like some angered canine. I should be the one to be apologizing… it must have been quite embarrassing to have her confront you in the middle of the headquarters._"

"It's okay. I've suffered worse embarrassment, thanks to my lovely guardians."

"_I'm kinda happy that it's out, you know? Just another reason to try our best to make us work._"

"Yeah. I guess you're right. This way was not my first choice to tell them, but at least we won't have to worry about it anymore."

The air had cleared between them and soon they were lost in pleasant conversation yet again. Soi had stumbled upon a problem while working on the engine of her father's Royal Enfield and was asking Yoruichi for advice. Yoruichi didn't immediately recognize the problem, but she promised she would help the millionaire with it next time, which Soi rewarded with a thousand grateful thank you's. After about an hour they hung up.

Yoruichi continued lying in her bed contently, until she heard her front door open. The only people with a key to her house were her guardians. With a groan she remembered that they were still going to torment her about their beautiful motorcycle tour, as a part of her punishment. The blasted women could be as persistent as the sea, relentlessly blasting the shoreline with wave after wave until it had corroded into the shape it wanted, and then bashing it a bit more, just because.

The couple found their kid lying in her double bed and they curled up on either side of her. They then proceeded to tell her all about their trip through the mountains, meticulously describing every little detail. It had the desired effect on Yoruichi, she felt thoroughly bad that she had missed a wonderful day on her bike. After the story the mechanic assured her guardians that she was truly sorry that she had caused so much worry and she apologized more than once.

Nelliel and Hallibel looked at each other for a moment and nodded. Their little kitten had learned her lesson. "Alright Yoruichi, we forgive you." They pressed a kiss on her cheeks and Yoruichi did the same, glad that she was off the hook. This was the great thing about her guardians, once they thought she had learned her lesson they immediately went back to being the loving parents. Forgive and forget, learn from the past, but don't linger on it. Don't keep hammering on past mistakes, since nothing could be gained from it. It was one of the things that made their relationship work.

After a bit of chatting Nelliel and Hallibel wished Yoruichi good night and went home. They could all use some rest for another long week of work.

* * *

A/N: Difficult chapter to write, with a lot of things going on. Let me know what works and what doesn't. Next time we'll be joining Yoruichi on an average day of work at Urahara Shop.


	4. Chapter 4

At an ungodly hour on Monday morning Yoruichi left the local bakery. She had forgotten to get groceries for the _second_ time that weekend, meaning she'd have to get some buns before going to work. The situation with Soi Fong had upset all her routine. Not that she really minded she thought with a grin, as she accelerated her Triumph onto the road. She had seen countless of her friends falling in love, always wondering why they turned all giggly. It was nice to be on the receiving end of that for a change, although she didn't liked the fact that she hadn't been able to sleep at all that night.

As always she arrived thirty minutes before the garage officially opened. She liked taking her time in the morning, drinking coffee and chatting with her colleagues. The Shiba siblings were already in. Kukaku was the chief workshop, responsible for the contact with the customers, distributing the work among her mechanics and opening and closing up shop. Her little brother Ganju did whatever the black-haired woman wanted, meaning he was here as well, despite the fact that he liked sleeping late. The mustached Tessai was already in the back, making his workplace ready for the day. He acknowledged Yoruichi with a nod and continued working, giving no further signs that he had noticed the chocolate-skinned woman.

Kukaku's greeting could be no more different. She grinned widely as she smacked her best friend on the shoulder. Yoruichi and Kukaku were the only females in an otherwise male dominated workshop, so they always stood together. "Yoruichi my girl! The things I've been hearing about you. I give you one afternoon off and look what happens to you." Her green eyes stood brightly underneath her heavily bandaged head. She wasn't really injured, she claimed it was _the_ latest style in Italy… or something.

Yoruichi groaned, she had wanted to tell her best friend about Soi in person. At that moment the bald Ikkaku and tattooed Shuhei entered the workshop. "Yoooo, Yoruichi!" Ikkaku screamed on the top of his lungs. "What is it I hear? Have you been screwing a millionaire's daughter?"

"I hear she's quite the looker as well," Ganju added with a lopsided grin.

"You're just jealous of Yoruichi, Ganju," Kukaku scolded.

"More likely jealous of the millionaire's daughter," Ikkaku grinned.

"Nothing like that. Just mad at Yoruichi for not inviting me in the bed." Ganju was rewarded with Kukaku's fist hitting his midsection, causing him to fold over and collapse to the ground.

"Come on, guys. I've just met the girl, there was no fondling involved. And if it would, I certainly wouldn't have invited you over Ganju," she added with a grin at the burly mechanic.

"I'd certainly hope not," came Rukia's voice. She and Renji had just entered the workshop and she was grinning widely. "So… I hear this is pretty serious, Yoruichi. Nelliel and Hallibel are already defending this girl like she's their own whelp."

"Exactly how they treat you," Kukaku laughed. "It _must_ be serious then."

"It _is_ serious," Yoruichi admitted.

"You've fallen in love with her?" the bandaged woman asked.

Yoruichi answered from the heart, without thinking. "Yes, I've fallen in love with her." Yoruichi was surprised by her own words, but she knew it was true.

"And does she love you back?" Rukia informed.

"Well, she hasn't said it directly yet, but I think she does. When I asked if she'd like to be a couple with me in the future, she said she'd like that. We were both pulled together with massive force, clicking together like magnets.

Yoruichi was hugged by Rukia and Kukaku gave her another firm clasp on the shoulder. Renji shook her hand. "Congratulations Yoru," he said with a grin. "I'm really happy for you, you know."

"Me too!" Rukia added.

"Thanks guys, I'm very happy myself."

"Just don't forget about us though," Rukia warned. "You can still hang out with us whenever you wish. Just take your girl with you." Yoruichi often spent the evening with her two friends at their apartment.

"And I guess I am going to have to call you whenever I come barging into your home," Kukaku grinned. "Wouldn't want to interrupt when things get heated up."

"You are always welcome in my house, chief." Kukaku and Yoruichi were each other's best friends. The chief loved coming over to Yoruichi's, just to escape her mad husband. Kukaku had made the decision to marry Urahara, to the surprise of many. Yoruichi thought they fitted perfectly together, since they were both nuts.

Shuhei also shook Yoruichi's hand. "Nice one, Yoruichi."

"You'll find yourself a girl one day too, Shuhei." The tattooed mechanic preferred staying in the background mostly, so he didn't attract much attention from the fairer gender.

"Of course," he answered calmly. "I'll get my chance, one day."

"Maybe I can introduce you to Hallibel's co-owners? They are all single I believe." The law firm Hallibel owned had three other lawyers: Apacci, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun. Hallibel was the one in charge though, the trio were somewhat juniors under the blonde's guidance. Without Hallibel's strict hand the three would probably have killed each other, they didn't see to eye on almost everything.

"And get related to Hallibel? Nah, I think I'd rather stay alive." Yoruichi had to laugh because he was right. Hallibel was almost just as protective of her trio as she was of Yoruichi. She didn't consider them family just yet, but it came damn close.

"So when will we meet this hot, lesbian chick of yours?" Ikkaku asked.

"You won't meet her at all, if I can help it." Yoruichi tried to avoid the topic with humor. She didn't want the entire world to know Soi was currently living as a hermit. She wasn't sure if she could throw the small woman right back into the world. It was something she'd have to discuss with Soi first, before making all sorts of promises and appointments with friends and colleagues. She didn't really think Soi was weak and socially retarded, but there was a very good reason she spend here days alone, a reason Yoruichi didn't fully understand just yet.

"That's right Ikkaku, you bald bastard," Kukaku said, standing next to Yoruichi and holding her around the waist as a sign of support. "You won't be meeting her at all with your dirty, perverted mind. Neither will you, Ganju!" Her brother had been snickering at Ikkaku's scolding, but his face quickly fell once his sister's wrath turned to him. "I won't allow you to ruin Yoruichi's happiness."

"Come on, sis. I can behave," Ganju was pleading.

"Oh, you probably _can_ behave, if you really tried. It's just the fact that you _won't_ behave."

"Just have Nelliel and Hallibel around when you introduce her here," Renji suggested. "Might cause a few broken bones, but at least the girl is safe."

"Thanks Renji, but I think she can defend herself just fine," Yoruichi answered. Despite her shy behavior Soi didn't really seem the type to let herself get harassed by some men.

"But I guess Nelliel and Hallibel are dying to meet her?" Rukia asked, knowing the couple.

"Yeah, I'm taking Soi for dinner with them this Friday."

"Jesus Christ, Yoru," Kukaku exclaimed. "Those two will scare the poor thing senseless."

"No they won't," Renji said. "They will pamper her like she is their second daughter."

"Just like I said," Kukaku grinned. "They will scare the poor thing senseless."

"Oh well, it's a necessary evil," Yoruichi mused. "They'd just go get Soi themselves if I don't bring her to them. Now that would truly be traumatic."

They all had a good time imagining how Soi's first meeting with Yoruichi's parents would go, until Kukaku thought it was time to get started. "All right you fucking wankers, it's time you start earning your paychecks. Today's going to be a busy day, so listen carefully."

Karakura might be called a 'Town', it was actually a city with a population of nearly over 1.2 million. Urahara Shop was one of four motorcycle shops in town, but it was the one with the best reputation thanks to its close ties to the MC. Because of this there always was enough work for the eight mechanics in the workshop. Everything from preparing new bikes or occasions that had been sold, servicing owned bikes or revising traded in ones.

"Wait, where's Ginjo?" Yoruichi asked. It wasn't like him to be late.

"He and Riruka went on a weeklong vacation, remember?" Renji said.

That's right, she had completely forgotten. The couple would be on the plane to Indonesia right now, to lie on some sunny beach for a whole week. Just showed how upset Yoruichi was with the whole situation with Soi, she hadn't even wished them a good trip.

"Had to say hello to you from them," Rukia added. "Ginjo said not to break anything when he was away. Riruka wanted you to know she wants to hear every juicy detail when she gets back."

Yoruichi groaned, Riruka could be just as persistent as Nelliel. She wasn't as close to Riruka and Ginjo as she was to Rukia and Renji, but they came close. The two couples were inseparable. Because Yoruichi saw Rukia and Renji so often, she automatically saw the other two very often as well.

"Right, Rukia. Let's cut the chatter till lunchtime," Kukaku said. "I'm sure Urahara could use you in the shop and I certainly can use Yoruichi right now."

"Sorry Kukaku, I'll get to work." Rukia left for the showroom. Without Riruka it was just Grimmjow, Kira and Rukia there. Urahara usually didn't have time to help out with sales, unless it was really busy in the shop.

When Rukia had left, Kukaku turned to her six mechanics. The seventh one, Ginjo, could be missed, since it wasn't _that_ busy yet. "Alright kids, let's work on some bikes. Yoruichi, I've got two bikes for you today. First one is a Yamaha TDM from 1999 for its complete overhaul. All the regular stuff, including two new tires and a new chain. The owner said he had heard a slight rattle in the engine, so check that out as well. Might be just the cam chain tensioner, or it could be the big end bearings, in which case the owner is fucked. Second bike is a trade-in we got, a Kawasaki ER-5 from 1997. I don't know what my retarded husband was thinking by taking it in, because it's a piece of shit. I want to know how much it'll cost to make it roadworthy again. If it's profitable you can fix it up, otherwise we'll have to see what we can salvage from it."

"Yes chief." Yoruichi walked to the parking lot to check out the two bikes she'd be working on today. She didn't bother listening in on what the others had to work on, eager to get started. She preferred doing complete overhauls, as opposed to check-ups. It was much more satisfying, knowing that the owner would get a motorcycle back at the end of the day that drove like it was brand-new.

She did a quick round around the Yamaha, checking it for any abnormalities. After that she started the engine and took it for a test-drive around the industrial area. When she knew enough she rolled it into the workshop and onto her workbench. Soon she was working calmly on the motorcycle, with the soft sound of classic rock humming in her ear.

* * *

At lunchtime Rukia, Renji, Kukaku and Yoruichi went for a walk, like they usually did. Urahara Shop lay on the edge of the industrial area, and neighbored an uncultivated area with some trees and water. The four of them liked sitting in the grass underneath a tree, just to get away from work for a while.

They sat down underneath their favorite tree. "So, what's this Soi of yours like?" Kukaku informed.

Yoruichi then told them everything. These three people were her best friends, the people she trusted with everything. She told about her shy little friend, about the heartbreaking story of her relationship with her rich father, who had finally decided to devote all his time to his daughter. About the painful way he had died, after a sickbed of just six weeks. About the seclusion Soi had laid upon herself after that.

She also told about the good things. Her devotion to her motorcycles and the excellent way she drove them. About her cute fear of the thunder and Yoruichi's successful attempt to calm her down. About sleeping with her on the couch and awakening to the most beautiful sight she had ever had. About her toned muscles, her excellent cooking, her patient tutoring. Yoruichi didn't notice it, but she was grinning all along her story.

"She's in love with her, all right," Kukaku grinned when Yoruichi was finished.

"Definitely," Rukia agreed with the same expression. "She can't stop grinning when talking about her little bee."

"Oy! Only I have the right to call her that."

"Her story is a sad one, though," Renji added with a grim look in his eyes. "I wonder why she has locked herself up like that. Doesn't she go to school or something?"

"No, she doesn't go to school. I don't know what she did before her father died, I haven't asked yet. She was eighteen at the time, so I guess she was still studying."

"Poor girl, having your entire world ripped apart like that…" Rukia was looking sad.

"The same thing might have happened to me, if it wasn't for Nelliel and Hallibel. I remember not caring about anything anymore, having all emotions dulled. Until they pulled me out of my self-pity."

"Some people aren't as lucky," Kukaku said. "At least her luck is turning, eh? You have enough friends for two. Your parents are going to take care of her like a daughter and Rukia and Renji will have a new sister."

"And what about you, Kukaku?" Renji informed

"I guess she'll become my second wife, next to Yoruichi." They all had to laugh from that, Kukaku and Yoruichi indeed looked like a married couple sometimes, considering the amount of time they spend together.

"I guess I shall have to inform Soi about the amount of new family members she has suddenly gained." Yoruichi smiled happily, glad that her friends were immediately stepping up to help her new friend.

"Let's hope that won't scare her away," Rukia mused. They chatted about their best friend's girlfriend for a bit longer, until Kukaku decided it was time to get back.

"It's time to get back to work," she said with a look on her watch. "You know how Ikkaku gets when we are late."

"I'm surprised the guy hasn't ripped his vocal chords by now," Rukia shuddered. The bald mechanic had about two ways of speaking: loud and screaming.

"They are probably used to all that torment by now," Yoruichi said. "Anyway, let's get back. I'd rather keep my eardrums intact."

* * *

After work Kukaku had dinner together with Yoruichi at the MC. Both women hadn't felt like cooking and they had some more catching up to do from the weekend. They spend an enjoyable meal together, until Kukaku had to leave. "Would love to stay and chat some more Yoruichi, but I gotto go. Going to swim with Nelliel." The chief and the engineer had made a habit of swimming together on Mondays.

"Oh, that's right. Have fun Kukaku, see ya tomorrow."

"Later beauty."

The headquarters were rather empty, like it usually was on Mondays. Yoruichi decided to go home to grab a hot shower and relax a bit. It was seven o'clock when she finally crashed down on the couch, clean and tired. She was just thinking about calling Soi Fong, when her phone rang. With a smile she saw that the millionaire had had the same idea. "Hey there, Soi," she greeted.

"_Hello Yoruichi, what's up?_"

"Lying on my couch, feeling lonely, thinking about you."

"_Sounds boring. No friends to hang out with?_" Soi was under the impression that her new friend had hundreds of friends, so she was surprised that she spent the evening alone.

"I just got home, really. Haven't decided where to go tonight, yet. So what's up with you?"

"_Orihime is here. Apologized for what she had said to you. I'm so happy that she is willing to support us, Yoruichi!_" The girl definitely sounded besides herself in joy.

"Congratulations, Soi. I'm glad that you two worked that out together."

"_Yeah, me too. This whole thing still scares me quite a bit, but I think my father would be very happy._"

With a sad smile Yoruichi thought about her own parents. They would have loved to meet her new girlfriend, but would never be able to. "I'm sure he's happy for you, Soi."

"_Anyway, I have to go again. Orihime is still here and Ichigo will arrive soon for a cup of coffee._"

"Alright Soi, have fun. Can't wait till Wednesday."

"_Me neither Yoruichi. See you then, bye._"

"Bye, Soi Fong." The call was disconnected. Yoruichi felt that strange sensation in her stomach again. Butterflies, they'd call it. She didn't care, she felt like the happiest person on earth right now. In two days she would see the most beautiful woman on earth again and she would have her all for herself.

She moved over to the wall where all her special photographs were hanging. She picked up one frame from the wall. It showed herself with her parents, it had been at the zoo. Yoruichi had a little monkey on her shoulder, while her parents posed for the camera. They looked like the happiest family on earth, which they were at the time. _Don't worry, mom, dad. I've found my special person too. I'm no longer alone, so you can rest in peace._

With a smile she returned the frame to its place on the wall. She still missed them of course, but not as much as she used to. Life went on and was currently treating her very well, so she couldn't complain.

She took a look around her empty apartment. It wasn't very often that she was alone. She'd either spend her evenings at the house of her guardians, or the apartment of Rukia and Renji. That or Kukaku would come over to her apartment and they'd watch some TV or play games on the Xbox. Sometimes they'd go over to the headquarters and have some fun there.

Kukaku was out swimming with Nelliel, so that meant Hallibel was home alone right now. She decided to keep the blonde lawyer company this evening. After quickly putting on her orange jacket she made her way to her guardian's house. Despite still having a key to the house she sounded the doorbell. Last time she had let herself in she had found Nelliel and Hallibel in an impossible position in the living room. Her cheeks still reddened from thinking about it.

Hallibel opened the door, already wearing pajamas. The blonde loved to lazy around on the couch in her sleepwear. She let her girl in with a warm smile. "Come in, Yoruichi. Want something to drink?" They were so used to having their girl hang around their house that Hallibel didn't have to inform why the girl was here.

"Nah, I'm good. So Nelliel's out swimming?" she asked while entering the living room.

"Yeah. Guess she and Kukaku have a whole lot to discuss." Hallibel sat down on the couch with a grin on her lips. Yoruichi sat down next to her and curled up against her guardian. The blonde pulled the smaller woman closer and wrapped her arms around the mechanic, knowing that her girl would like it. "Affectionate little beast, you," she softly said.

"You too," Yoruichi quipped. "Anything good on?"

"Some British detective." Hallibel sounded bored, but she secretly loved watching detectives. Yoruichi pressed herself closer to her guardian to make herself more comfortable and they watched the show in silence.

"How was your day?" Yoruichi informed after a while.

"Tiring, as always. Apacci and Mila Rose were fighting over a new client the whole day. Some Russian supermodel, apparently. Sung-Sun got her in the end, of course." Yoruichi laughed, that was to be expected. Sung-Sun always hung in the back while her two colleagues were fighting each other, patiently waiting for her chance to strike. "So how was yours?"

"Enjoyable. Told Kukaku, Rukia and Renji all about Soi, they were very happy of course. Apparently I can't stop grinning when talking about her."

"You can't," Hallibel smiled. "You're in love and it looks very good on you."

"It feels very good too. Don't you think it is weird though? That I act like this after only seeing her for a couple of hours?"

"It's not weird, that's how falling in love works. For some it's a slow process, they develop feelings for each other over time. For others it comes as a bang, turning their world upside down in just a few seconds. For you it's extra strong, because all your friends know about it already. They all try to support you in their own way, which just adds to the sensory overload inside your brain. You're on an emotional rollercoaster at the moment."

"Yeah, that's a good way to describe. But it's a good rollercoaster."

"I can tell." Hallibel pressed a long kiss on Yoruichi's cheek. "When will you see her again?"

"Wednesday. She invited me for dinner."

"Nice. Does she know about us, already?"

"Of course, you two are the most important people in my life."

"Together with Kukaku, Rukia and Renji," Hallibel corrected. "So what did she think about you having two lesbian guardians who are only six years older?"

"She was extremely happy for me," Yoruichi answered with a smile. "And a bit jealous, perhaps. She could have used the same thing when her father died."

"She's part of the family now. She's got you, us, your three best friends and all your other freaky acquaintances."

Yoruichi nodded and yawned widely. It had been a long day. She was extremely comfortable against Hallibel's warm body and soon felt her eyes starting to droop. The gentle caressing of her scalp by the lawyer's soft fingers didn't help, either. It didn't take long before she was lost in a light slumber. Her mind vaguely registered the opening and closing of the front door and a soft kiss being pressed on her forehead. After a while she was awakened by a soft tug on her shoulders. Nelliel was looking down upon her with an affectionate smile.

"Hey, little sleepyhead. I made you some warm milk." Yoruichi smiled tiredly, she always loved warm milk before going to bed.

"Thanks," she muttered while taking the mug. Nelliel sat down on her other side as she started on her milk. The engineer laid an arm around the mechanic's shoulder. She was safely surrounded by the warmth of her two guardians.

"Look at you," Nelliel cooed. "Tired like you've been running a marathon today. Is Soi keeping you awake at night?" Yoruichi nodded in the affirmative, too exhausted to form an answer. Nelliel chuckled. "Want to spend the night with us?"

The golden-eyed woman had often slept in between her guardians at night when she had still lived with them. It helped her calm down enough to get a good night's sleep. She still did sometimes, whenever she had an extremely bad day. She had her own toothbrush and pajamas here, in case of emergency. She nodded in the affirmative again, glad that she didn't have to walk back home through the cold night.

"Alright, finish your milk and brush your teeth. And no loitering." Yoruichi did as she was told, quickly finishing the last of her milk and moving upstairs to get ready for bed. Nelliel sighed audibly while looking at her lover. "That girl takes no care of herself. I hope Soi can knock some sense in her."

Hallibel leaned in and deeply kissed her lover. They spend a few minutes like that, basking in each other's love and warmth, before pulling apart. "She'll come around," the lawyer assured. "Soi seems like a girl who takes care of her body. She can cook a healthy meal and she trains her muscles. That's going to rub off on our kitten."

"I hope you're right. Anyway, let's get ready for bed."

At the time they had locked up the house and were ready for bed, their little kitten was already sleeping contently in the middle of the large bed. With a smile they lay down on either side of the girl, pulling each other close together. They kissed her on the cheek. "Good night, Yoruichi."

"G'nigh," came Yoruichi's weak mutter. Nelliel and Hallibel chuckled, kissed each other on the lips briefly and went to sleep as well, while holding their precious belonging close. Soon they were all lost on a deep, dreamless sleep, protected by the warmth of their loved ones.

* * *

A/N: We've finally met Yoruichi's best friends, nice! We'll be seeing more of them later, of course. In the next chapter Yoruichi will finally see her little bee again, as they spend an enjoyable evening and night together. Will they be able to progress their relationship?


	5. Chapter 5

Tuesday came and went as slowly as Monday had done. Yoruichi just couldn't wait to see her little biker bee again, in her mind she was already counting the hours down till she could hold the small woman in her arms again. Luckily Kukaku was there to pull her through. The bandaged chief kept her company at her apartment in the evening, after having dinner with her mad husband at her own home. They watched some TV, played some games on the console and had fun coming up with ways to get Ikkaku fired. Not that they hated the bald mechanic, it was just that he could be obnoxious at times.

Finally Wednesday morning came. Yoruichi packed up some stuff for the evening, since she would go straight from work to Soi's place and spent the night there. Some comfortable clothes, pajamas and a tooth brush went into her backpack. She was starting to get anxious, what if their feelings for each other were all wrong? What if she had mistaken her love for something else… like some deeply imbedded need to protect the weak… or something? She shook her head and tried to get rid of those negative thoughts, they weren't helping anything.

At work she could lose herself in tinkering on the motorcycles. Images of that cute, little face kept popping in her mind, but they were easily suppressed by focusing on her work. Her three best friends also helped tremendously in calming her nerves. Renji assured her it would all be alright and his calm words managed to soothe her internal storm. Still, she was very happy when she finally kicked her bike into gear at five o'clock and raced towards her loved one.

After the hour long drive through the woods she arrived at Soi's home. The garage door was already opened, so she directly rolled her bike in. The moment she had taken off her helmet a small form crashed into her. Soi was hugging her tightly. "I've missed you," she muttered.

Yoruichi smiled and wanted to tease the girl, but found out she couldn't. She had missed the girl as well. She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and squeezed her against her own body. "I've missed you too, little bee." Soi was wearing a black and yellow shirt, a tight one which hugged her body to reveal the athletic figure.

The millionaire looked up to Yoruichi and cocked an eyebrow. "Little bee? Since when am I a little bee?"

"Since the moment you started to wear black and yellow clothing in front of me. You look just like a little bee. _My_ little bee," she added possessively.

Soi thought about that for a little while. "In that case _you_ are _my_ little kitten."

"A kitten, am I?" Yoruichi asked, surprised that Soi had given her the same nickname as her guardians had.

"Let's see, golden eyes, soft and cute, affectionate to a flaw… yeah, you're a kitten alright." Soi happily rubbed her forehead in Yoruichi's neck.

"Alright, fair points. I can be your little kitten."

Soi inhaled deeply, keen on experiencing her little kitten with as much senses as possible. "You smell like sweat."

"It's fresh sweat," the chocolate-skinned woman defended.

"Of course it is. Go grab a shower while I finish dinner."

"Yes, ma'am," Yoruichi playfully saluted. While the mechanic went inside to get refreshed, Soi locked up the garage and the front gate, before returning inside to lay the last hand on dinner. She was humming, incredibly happy that she had finally held her goddess again.

* * *

As promised, dinner consisted of sushi. Soi had gone out of her way to make as much different kinds as possible, keen on pleasing Yoruichi. She had also made some spicy stir-fried vegetables and baked rice. It was all extremely good and Yoruichi couldn't help complimenting the cook after every bite she took. The cook looked extremely pleased with herself, glad that the mechanic liked it. After a while conversation started.

"So how do you spend your days, Soi?" Yoruichi was really interested on how someone could manage to spend so much time on her own. "I want to know everything. What time you get out of bed, what you have for breakfast, how long you take to shower, how often you masturbate."

Soi nearly choked from that and her cheeks fired up. "H…how often I mastu… what kind of question is that?" she finally managed angrily.

"What?" Yoruichi asked innocently. "We are trying to get to know each other better here, aren't we? We have to know such things if we want to continue this on a more intimate level."

"Yeah, but that is a bit too intimate. You don't hear _me_ asking how often _you_ masturbate."

"Two times per week, on average. Sometimes less, on extremely busy weeks. Sometimes more, if I'm lonely. Once I did it seven times on a day, it was a mandatory day off, some Christian holiday and…"

"Too much information," Soi exclaimed. Her entire face was red now.

"Jeez, don't be such a prude, Soi. It's not like we won't be having sex every day once we start to live together."

"Every d… Come on Yoruichi, stop this. It's not funny anymore." Soi was pleading now, her eyes darting everywhere but to her companion.

"Alright, alright," Yoruichi said with her hands held up in surrender. "We can have this conversation right now or later. It's not like we can avoid it forever." Soi said nothing, instead chosing to continue eating in silence. "So, what does your day look like?" Yoruichi tried again.

"You'll just laugh…" the small millionaire said silently, eyes trained on her plate.

"Why would I laugh?" Yoruichi asked, perplexed.

"Because it's silly, just like everything else I do."

Yoruichi sighed audibly. "Soi, we've been through this already. You have to stop feeling embarrassed about everything. I didn't laugh last time, did I?" Soi merely shrugged. "And I won't laugh this time either. So come on… tell me."

"Alright. Lady Unohana always valued rhythm and regularity. She always made sharp schedules for my day. I still hold on to them. My alarm clock is set for five minutes before seven. At seven o'clock sharp I leave for a one and a half hour jog through the forest."

"One and a half hour?" Yoruichi exclaimed. "Damn, I would already faint after ten minutes."

Soi smiled weakly and continued. "I'm back at half past eight. I have an hour to take a shower and have breakfast. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, so I take my time for it. I usually have fresh fruit with yoghurt and freshly baked buns. And a cup of coffee of course, while reading the newspaper. From half past nine till half past twelve I work on my book."

"Your book?" Yoruichi asked. "You're a writer?"

"Yeah, hadn't I told you? I've gotten my Master's degree in English literature last year – at Karakura University – and I'm now trying to write my first book."

Yoruichi was stunned. She had thought Soi had lived as a hermit from the moment her father died. She now found out that she had gone to university and finished it successfully. "I… don't know what to say," she finally managed. "I thought…"

"That I was just some hopeless bum that stayed at home to burn away her father's fortune?" Soi didn't sound angry or ungentle. "Father made me promise I would not waste my talents in grieve, which gave me an extra boost to finish college."

"I'm sorry, Soi. I just thought… you are… But didn't you make any friends there?"

"I… was a bit of an outsider. Always have been. Didn't trust people enough to befriend them, so they didn't bother coming to me."

"But why didn't you trust them?"

"Because I've been bullied all my life, Yoruichi." Her tone was cold, just like her steel grey eyes. "I was always the spoiled kid with the rich dad who was never there. The kid who was picked up by her nanny after school. The scrawny little kid with no muscles that always got top marks at all classes, who was always favorite with the teachers. They hated me for that, so they bullied me. It got better when I went to high school, but the damage had already been done."

"That's terrible." Yoruichi sounded genuinely upset. "How could they do something like that to a kid?" she demanded to know.

"I don't know, Yoruichi," Soi sighed sadly.

"Don't you worry, Soi. I'm going to introduce you to my friends. You can trust them completely, they'd take a bullet for you. They'll be there for you. My guardians… my parents, they'll be parents to you as well. My best friend Kukaku will be your best friend and Rukia and Renji will take you right in. We're going to be like a little family for you, so we can start healing those wounds from the past."

Soi smiled weakly, strengthened from Yoruichi's heartwarming words. "I think I'd like to meet your friends… if you're with me."

"I'm with you, Soi. I'm with you from this moment onward until the day that I die. Even if we won't work out as a couple I'll still be your friend and support you with everything. That is a promise." Yoruichi's face stood determined, mirroring her heart. She wasn't going to let the small woman suffer any longer.

"Thank you, Yoruichi. Really thank you. I don't know what I've done to deserve someone like you in my life, but I'm eternally grateful for it." Her gratefulness was shown in her face. She tried to give Yoruichi her warmest smile possible.

"You matter, Soi. You may have an extremely low self-esteem thanks to some cancerous little kids at school, but you matter. You are an incredibly beautiful woman, blessed with an extremely high intelligence and the cutest face ever. You are kind, a great cook, a great driver and incredibly good company. It has taken you only a few hours to make your way into my heart. And honestly I have no idea why I'm not hugging you already."

She got to her feet, walked around the table and picked up the small woman in her arms. She tightly embraced the small form. Soi had been determined not to cry, but she couldn't stop herself right now, touched by Yoruichi's beautiful words. No one had ever made such an impact on her, not even her father. She quietly sobbed in Yoruichi's shoulder, who gently caressed her scalp with her fingers. When she finally calmed down enough to speak, she looked up into those warm golden orbs.

"I don't know what to say, Yoruichi. You are… so special. You crumble all my internal walls, soothe pains that had lingered there for years and manage to make me feel… pleased with myself."

"You have all reason to be pleased with yourself, Soi. All I did was making you realize that."

"I can never thank you enough for coming into my life."

"The fact that you want to be with me is thanks enough. In fact _I_ should be the one thanking _you_ for coming into my life. You're like… the perfect girlfriend."

The warm smile and sparkling gold eyes told Soi that Yoruichi really meant what she said. She relaxed against the other's body and contently held on to each other for a while. "Let's finish dinner," Soi finally whispered.

They sat down in front of each other again and continued their meal. "We were discussing your daily schedule," Yoruichi reminded after a comfortable silence.

"Oh, that's right," Soi said brightly. The mood had shifted, both women were feeling happy and content again. "Let's see, I work on my book from half past nine till half past twelve. I have half an hour for lunch. My afternoon is separated into two blocks, from one till three and from three till five. Those blocks are filled differently, depending on the day. I work out in the fitness three times a week for two hours."

"So that's where you get that hot, muscled body of yours," Yoruichi said with a hungry glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, that's right," she answered with a light blush. "Other times I work on my bikes, ride on them, clean the house, work in the garden… anything, really. All in blocks of two hours. I go to Karakura Town twice a week to get groceries. That takes me two complete blocks, seeing how long it takes to get there. At five o'clock I start making preparations for dinner, which is at six. At seven I'm usually done with dinner and cleaning up. I spend another two hours at my book in the evening. At nine o'clock I crash down on the couch to relax. I like watching TV or play some games on the console."

"Damn, that's a tight schedule Soi. I feel like a lazy bum compared to you."

"I just like keeping busy." Soi admitted. It allowed her to keep her mind off painful matters.

"So if we decide to move in together, do you think we could work that out?" Yoruichi asked. "I'm like the total opposite of you. I go to work, go home again and I'll see if I feel like cooking or not. If not I bake a frozen pizza or have dinner at the MC headquarters. In the evening I like to lazy around the house of my parents or the apartment of Rukia and Renji. Or I spend time with Kukaku, which is also filled with doing things that require minimal movement. I like to sleep late on weekend days and love doing nothing on them."

"Well, I think we can complement each other in that area," Soi said with a small smile. "I can help you get a healthier lifestyle with more rhythm. You can help me relax a bit, get more laid back about things."

"Yeah," the mechanic agreed. "That could work."

"Look at us," Soi mused. "Already making plans of living together."

"It's great, isn't it? It'll probably take a while before we get _that_ far, but discussing it gives me a warm feeling inside. Just from the idea of waking up next to you every morning, spending time with you every day."

"I can hardly wait. I _really_ like you Yoruichi."

"And I you," Yoruichi agreed. "We're going to make this special." They gave each other a nod, to show that they agreed on this point.

* * *

After dinner the pair did the dishes together again, while happily chatting about everything and nothing. Soi was really starting to open up to Yoruichi and had this warm light in her grey eyes whenever she looked at the mechanic. The chocolate-skinned woman felt her insides melt every time she was treated with that look and couldn't help but constantly grin.

When the kitchen was clean, Soi turned to her mate. "So, let's do something fun. Do you play chess?"

"In fact I do," Yoruichi smiled. "But I must warn you, I'm incredibly good. I never lost a game to Kukaku." She was speaking the truth, but that could be more due to the lack of insight from Kukaku than from her own skill.

"Oh? It's on then! Let's make a bet. Loser has to massage the winner's feet." Soi said with a mischievous grin. She was very confident she could beat the mechanic.

"Alright, Miss Fong. You're on!"

The pair quickly set up the board on the kitchen table and they were soon leaning over it like their lives depended on it. Soi had made freshly made orange juice to quench their thirst. Yoruichi loved these little things about her little bee, always thinking about her health like it was second nature.

"So, this book of yours," Yoruichi said after a while. "What is it about?"

"It's fantasy. Right now I'm working on building a big and believable world. Have you ever read fantasy?"

"I did. Whenever I read it's usually fantasy, although I don't read very often. I'm currently working on the Wheel of Time series, by Robert Jordan, but it's going to take a while to wrestle through that."

Soi had to laugh, the Wheel of Time series had fifteen books, all with 700 to 1000 pages. "Then you'll know how important it is to have a believable universe. My entire office is currently plastered with charts, dates, people and their personalities. Maybe I'm a bit too ambitious, but I like a challenge. I want to create an authentic world, with a lot of different characters in it."

"Can't wait to read it," Yoruichi said while moving her knight across the board. "Have you got a publisher yet?"

"No, not yet. I have sent some of my work to publishers, but I haven't heard back from any of them."

"Hmm, I'll ask around the MC. There's bound to be someone with the right connections over there." That was one of the great things of the MC; the members came from all layers of society, from all different directions. Whenever you needed something you'd only have to ask in the headquarters. Within two days you would have the phone number of the person you'd need.

"I'd appreciate that," Soi said with knitted eyebrows. She was thinking heavily about her next move. "But I'm in no hurry to find one," she continued after moving her queen. "It's going to take a while to finish my book and it's not like I have to do it for the money."

"Just let me know when you do and we'll work it out." Yoruichi looked up to the other woman in surprise, Soi's queen was completely undefended. She wasted no time to take it with her own queen.

Soi smiled triumphant. She moved her rook to the spot that had been defended by Yoruichi's queen, but was no longer. "Check and mate," she proudly announced. Yoruichi looked hard at the board, trying to find a way out. But there wasn't. Her king was pinned behind a line of three pawns and couldn't be moved out of the line of sight of the rook. The rook couldn't be taken and there was no piece to place in front of it. She looked up to Soi in defeat, who was grinning widely.

"Well… congratulations," she said while shaking the other's hand. "I guess that means I'm the slave of your feet tonight."

"You got that right. Guess you aren't as smart as you thought, huh?"

"I'm… not apparently."

Something about Yoruichi's tone made Soi look up. "Yoruichi? Is something wrong?"

"It's just… I feel so useless sometimes," the mechanic admitted. "Everyone around me is so smart. Nelliel has a degree in engineering and works for Yamaha, Hallibel has a degree in law and is a successful lawyer, you've got a degree in literature… even Kukaku has a certificate in mechanical engineering. And I got nothing."

"Yoruichi, don't say such things. You know very well that everything would have been different if your real parents had had the money to send you to school."

"That's right…"

"You might not be as smart as your guardians – or me – but that doesn't mean you are stupid. You've got great skill in working on the motorcycles, I bet this Kukaku couldn't do without you in the garage."

Yoruichi smiled weakly. "I doubt she could."

"And you have fun in what you do, don't you? Would you really be as happy if you also worked for Yamaha? I doubt you'd have as much freedom there as you have at Urahara's."

"Maybe not. But I feel like… like I'm leeching off from all of you. First from my parents when they took me in when mom and dad died, and now from you…"

"Am I not going to leech off you as well?" Soi asked. Yoruichi cocked an eyebrow in confusion, it was not like she had anything to leech off from. "Your friends," the small woman explained. "You're willing to share them with me without a second thought. For someone like me that's worth a lot more than money, or things."

Yoruichi thought about that and realized she was right. They were each giving a bit from their own abundance to the other, a bit that the other lacked. Yoruichi shared her friends, Soi her money. She smiled brightly. "Damn Soi, you're right. You really _are_ much smarter than me."

Soi returned the smile. "I've got the brain and the money, you the charisma and the friends."

"Bloody dream team, we are. Two sad excuses for human beings working together to become a little less sad excuses for human beings."

The small writer had to laugh from the absurdity of that, the first real laugh Yoruichi ever heard Soi make. It was like a clear waterfall crashing down upon a silver lake, full of happiness and joy. Right now it was the most wonderful sound she had ever heard.

Still with a bright smile Soi picked up the chess pieces and returned them to the box. When she was done she looked up to her friend. "You still owe this sad excuse for a human being a massage, you sad excuse for a human being."

* * *

Soi was lying on her back on the couch in the living room. A small fire crackled in the fireplace, bathing the room in its warmth. Yoruichi was sitting with the writer's feet in her lap. She was working patiently on them, kneading them with firm hands. The combination of the fire's heat and Yoruichi's steady massage made her doze off.

"Tell me about your friends," she asked to stay awake.

"Hmm. I have this thing I like to call my inner circle," Yoruichi began, watching Soi's face in joy. _She __**is**__ the most beautiful woman on earth. _"In it are my closest friends, the people I trust the most. They are Nelliel and Hallibel, Kukaku, and Rukia and Renji."

"How did you meet your guardians?" Soi asked curiously. They must have been very close together to selflessly take in the orphan.

"That's quite the story, actually," the mechanic laughed. "I first met them when I was just ten years old. They were sixteen at the time and had just bought their first Puch mopeds. They were showing them off at my school, where a lot of the kids were watching them in awe, myself included. I accidently burned my leg on the exhaust, thanks to my own stupidity. According to Nelliel I was crying at the top of my lungs and couldn't be calmed, no matter what she tried. Hallibel told Nelliel that they should just leave me, although I could see in her eyes that she felt uneasy about that. Nelliel would have nothing of it though. She took me to the nearest hospital on her moped. It was my first experience on a motorized bike and greatly enjoyed it, from my place on the carrier.

"The nurses in the hospital were scolding me for being stupid, I was very scared. Luckily Nelliel stayed with me to calm me down and naturally Hallibel stayed as well. They were a close couple back then already. They quickly cooled off the burn and gave me some ointment for the wound. Nelliel could have easily left by then, but she chose to stay with me, ordering Hallibel to do the same. Hallibel lost a bit of her cool and also tried cheer me up. They thought I was the most adorable thing in the world, they told me later.

"After I was treated Nelliel bought me the largest lollipop from the store. My parents never had much money for candy, so you can imagine I was in heaven. Nelliel rode me home on her moped and I somehow felt very safe with the big, green-haired lady. My parents were very grateful that the two girls had taken care of me. Nelliel asked if I could hang out with them sometimes, seeing how much I enjoyed riding with her on the moped. My parents reluctantly gave permission. I had been a bit of a loner before that, so they were glad that I had found two friends, despite the difference in age.

"My new life started then. I hanged out with Nelliel and Hallibel almost every day and they made me feel special, wanted. I often helped them when they were tinkering on their mopeds. Nelliel saw it as her plight as future-engineer to get the most out of the little engine as possible. I was eager to assist. She taught me a great deal about mechanics, forming the basis for my current job.

"After getting their motorcycles at age eighteen they immediately joined Karakura MC. I often joined them to the HQ and became a bit of a common sight there. When I turned sixteen I was forced to quit school. I wasn't obliged by law to attend school anymore and my parents couldn't afford it. My two guardians introduced me to Urahara and he decided to let me work in his garage, seeing the knack for technology I had picked up from Nelliel. I met Kukaku there and we almost immediately became best friends, it clicked with her just like it did with you. I also met Rukia and Renji there, which I grew very close to over time. The death of my parents sped up that process, they were so kind and understanding to me.

"When my parents died Nelliel and Hallibel immediately took me in. We were extremely close by then, they were already like parents to me. There was no question about it: Nelliel would become my legal guardian and I would come to live with them. Even if I wouldn't have wanted to," Yoruichi chuckled. "They can be quite frightening, but you'll see that Friday."

"They sound like wonderful people, Yoruichi," Soi muttered. "I can't wait to meet them."

"They want to meet you as well, Soi. They really want to be there for you. They could be your parents, if you would allow them to."

Soi chuckled, amused by the thought of having a lesbian couple mothering her. "I rather like that idea." She yawned widely and shudders went through her body.

"Alright little one, time for bed. I don't feel like awakening on the couch next to you for a second time."

"Hmm, alright," Soi agreed reluctantly. She was feeling way too comfortable, but forced herself to get up anyway. "Follow me."

She led her mate to her bedroom. It was a rather large room, with a big king-sized bed. The room was connected to a small bathroom with toilet and sink. They quickly brushed their teeth and changed into their pajamas. "Are you sure you are comfortable with sharing a bed," Yoruichi asked, just to be certain.

"As long as you keep your hands off any intimate parts," Soi said with a small laugh. They had been secretly checking out each other's body when changing and had not been disappointed. Yoruichi had a thin figure, but with well-defined shoulders and arms, which she had developed from heavy lifting around the garage. Soi was also muscled, but not to the extreme. Just enough for them to press through her silky skin. Her belly was as flat as a board and just as hard when she tensed her abs. Both decided quietly that they had to investigate the other one's body further, but not right now. They were both tired and just wanted to sleep.

Soi curled up under the sheets in the fetal position. Yoruichi snuggled up from behind and wrapped her arms around the lithe body. She gently stroked Soi's abs with the palm of her hand, amazed by the feel of the well-trained body. It was strong and hard, but also soft and warm. It took just a few minutes before Soi's soft snores started to reach her ears. She lost consciousness only seconds after that.

* * *

The pair had an enjoyable breakfast next morning. It was rather early because Yoruichi had to drive the long way back to work, but it didn't dampen the mood. Both were still amazed by the way the other made them feel. Everything was new to them and they were eager to explore all these new sensations.

"So, what happens now?" Soi asked while slurping from her coffee.

"Well, we're going to have dinner with my parents coming Friday, right? I thought maybe you could sleep at my place that night, so we have all Saturday in Karakura?"

"I'd like that," the petite writer answered with a small smile.

"That also means you can meet with Kukaku, Rukia and Renji on Saturday. We could go for a little ride on our motorcycles together."

"Yeah, I'd love to meet your friends. And ride with them."

"That's settled then," Yoruichi said with a bright smile. "You're going to love them."

After breakfast Yoruichi suited up and prepared to leave for work. They were standing in front of the garage together. "I'm glad I've met you, Yoruichi." Soi's words were solemn.

"And I you. This is only the start of something beautiful."

The two looked each other deeply in the eyes, seeing mutual love and understanding. Yoruichi pressed a gentle kiss on Soi's lip, their mouths lingering on each other for a moment. Soi felt her entire body starting to tingle from the new sensation, enjoying the sweet and soft taste of her lover's lips. Their eyes met again when they pulled back. "I liked that," Soi admitted.

"Me too," Yoruichi agreed. "We'll have to do that again, next time."

The mechanic stole another quick kiss from the millionaire's lips, before putting her helmet on. "See you Friday, little bee."

"Can't wait, little kitten."

With a final wink and wave Yoruichi rode off on her Triumph. Soi sighed and returned back inside to prepare for a one and a half hour jogging session, the sweet taste of Yoruichi's lips still lingering on her own.


	6. Chapter 6

"I wonder how our little kitten is doing."

"Probably everything in her power to worm her way into her little bee's panties." Hallibel didn't look up from the newspaper she was reading.

"I highly doubt that, Hal." Nelliel gave the newspaper a thoughtful stare, like she could see her lover's face through it. "She's way too prude to try such a thing."

"She isn't as innocent as you'd like to believe." The blonde lawyer turned the page and started reading a new article that caught her eye.

"Hmm." The green-haired engineer was lost in thought once again. They didn't like to admit it, but both guardians were nervous about their kid's date. Ever since they first met with the golden-eyed girl, they had done everything in their power to make her happy. Today was going to be a big step for the young mechanic, either forward or backward, depending on the outcome of the evening.

"I revise my statement," the blonde suddenly said, while neatly folding the newspaper close and laying it down on the table. "Yoruichi isn't trying to worm her way into Soi's panties."

"Oh?" Nelliel cocked an eyebrow. "And what made you revise your statement?"

"The kid always tries to act open about sex, but she can't hide her blush once we tease her a bit. She _is_ way too prude to try and bed the girl. And remember what she said back at the headquarters?" Hallibel shot her mate a significant look.

"Word by word. She was so adorable there, the sweetest thing I've ever seen." For a moment it looked like the hazel eyes were going to melt and droop over her red tattoo. "But I know what you mean. 'A delicate piece of glass.' The way she said it made it seem like Soi was going to break under the lightest touch."

"Exactly." Her bright green eyes stood meaningful. "There's no way she's going to try something. Maybe cuddle a little, knowing her affectionate nature."

"That's a good thing, in my opinion. Soi could use a good cuddling." Nelliel took another sip from the whiskey.

"I know someone else who could use a good cuddling, you know?" The blonde gave her girl a feral grin. "And you won't have to worry about our kid barging in."

"Hmm, that's a bummer," Nelliel said with sad eyes. "The fear of being discovered makes it that much more fun."

"Don't worry, my dear Nelliel." Hallibel moved over to her girlfriend. With a quick motion she attached the handcuffs she had been hiding around her mate's wrists. "I think I can think of a few ways of making this fun enough, even for your tastes."

Nelliel's eyes turned pleadingly to the blonde, filled with arousal. "What did you have in mind, mistress?"

* * *

"I wonder how Yoruichi is doing."

"She's probably having a wonderful evening, chatting with her little Soi and trying to get to know her better." Renji gave his girlfriend an assuring look from around his book.

"I think you're right," Rukia agreed. "I hope they can progress the thing they are having. They both really deserve it."

"Well, you heard what Yoruichi said at work." Renji turned the page of his book. "Soi would like to be a couple with her. You don't say such things unless you really mean it."

"Hmm. You're right." Rukia was lost in thought again, while her boyfriend continued reading. Yoruichi had always been a happy and open individual, ready to lend a hand to anyone in need. The sudden death of her parents had destroyed something in her, doused the spark that always lit those golden eyes. Renji and she had tried everything to alight that spark once again. They had succeeded partially, together with Nelliel, Hallibel and Kukaku. But the full intensity of the spark had returned only since this weekend, since the first time she had met Soi.

"She must be really special," Renji said after a few minutes. He closed his book and laid it away. "I haven't seen Yoruichi this happy ever since her parents died."

"Once again you've read my mind, my love," Rukia said with a warm smile. The times the two agreed with each other while not even voicing their thoughts was almost frightening. That's why they loved each other so much.

"You're an open book to me, Rukia," Renji smiled.

"Oh? Then I'm sure you know what I'm thinking right now." She looked to the guy expectantly.

"I do, in fact," the redhead said with a cocky grin. "You're thinking about retreating upstairs… and not to tuck in early."

The raven-haired woman moved over to her boyfriend and placed a tender kiss on his lips. "Shall we, then?"

* * *

"I wonder how Yoruichi is doing."

"Hnnng? Issha diddy yriechi wada do-do?" Urahara mumbled in his sleep.

"Never mind," Kukaku sighed. "Go back to sleep."

"Ah. Yoh riechi wando isda sliip." Urahara slipped his thumb in his mouth and contently continued sleeping.

* * *

Kukaku was already chatting with Rukia and Renji when Yoruichi entered the shop the following morning. Although it had been an enjoyable ride from Soi's house to Urahara Shop, it was also a long one. The winding road was sometimes hard to see in the dark, making it extra draining. _Ah well, I've survived_, she thought while approaching her best friends.

"Hey Yoruichi," Kukaku greeted with a massive grin. "How'd it go?"

"It went well, judging from the huge smile on her face," Rukia laughed.

"It went well," Yoruichi agreed. "We had a very enjoyable evening. We ate sushi, I lost at chess and had to massage her feet because of it and then we cuddled up together in her bed. She loves to be spooned, apparently."

"How intimate," the chief cooed. "What else did you find out about her?"

"Quite a lot, actually. She hasn't entirely been a hermit, up till this point."

"Oh?" Renji asked. "What has she been doing then?"

"Went to university. Got her Master's degree of English literature last year."

Three mouths fell open in unison. "A Master's degree?" the bandaged woman finally managed. "That girl is smarter then you and me together."

"Yep," the chocolate-skinned woman said proudly. "She's currently working on a book."

"Wow, that's really nice Yoruichi. That means she isn't _that_ much of a social outcast as you originally thought."

"She isn't. She is extremely disciplined." Yoruichi told her friends of the tight schedule the young writer adhered to.

"Damn," Kukaku said when her friend was done. "One and a half hour of jogging every morning, and a two hour fitness workout three times a week. She _is_ one healthy woman. You're going to have a hard time in bed, Yoruichi. She'll probably outlast you three to four times."

"I'm afraid she will," the golden-eyed mechanic laughed.

"So did you kiss?" Rukia demanded to know.

The spark in the golden eyes was answer enough. "We did."

"How was it?" Kukaku inquired.

"The sweetest thing ever. It really was a fitting conclusion to the evening and night we spend together: soft, tender and totally beautiful."

"That sounds wonderful Yoruichi," Renji said kindly, thinking back on the first time he had kissed Rukia. "We're really glad for you."

At that moment the peace was horribly disturbed by the arrival of Ikkaku and Ganju. Luckily the perverts hadn't been aware of Yoruichi's dinner date, so she didn't have to suffer from their eternal mocking.

* * *

Soi was going through her wardrobe. In a few hours she'd take her motorcycle to Karakura Town to have dinner with the couple Yoruichi considered her parents. To say she was feeling nervous was an understatement, she was surprised her legs were still able to hold her weight. They felt like wine gums. The small woman had the feeling everything depended on the coming evening. Yoruichi held her guardians in high regard. What if they told their daughter that they didn't like the spoiled, little millionaire she had picked up? What if they told Yoruichi to stop pursuing a relationship with the socially crippled girl? Would Yoruichi follow the advice of her guardians, sure that they had the best in mind for their daughter?

She tried to erase those thoughts by violently shaking her head. It only resulted in getting dizzy on top of feeling nauseous and anxious. _What if's don't exist,_ she mentally scolded herself, reciting Lady Unohana's words in her mind. _'Nelliel and Hallibel are the kindest people on earth,' _Yoruichi had said._ 'They will take you right in, you're their daughter-in-law already.'_ This caused a smile on her sharp features.

"I'm going to have dinner with my mothers-in-law," she told herself aloud. "My girlfriend is with me to protect me from harm. It will just be a casual meeting between relatives." _Implying you know anything about casual meetings between relatives._ "Stop it!" she screamed to silence her internal voice. At that moment her phone beeped, alerting her that she had received a text.

FROM: Yoruichi

TEXT: Stop worrying, you'll do fine. They'll love you more than they do me, promise. PS a yellow shirt underneath that black little jacket looks good. XY

A small smile curled around her lips. _Does this woman really read minds?_ Soi had indeed been undecided about her clothing, doubting between a shirt or blouse underneath a smart casual jacket or her more formal suit that she had bought for formal appointments. Yoruichi had secretly searched her wardrobe apparently, to be able to use this information right now to calm down her nervous girlfriend. She had to laugh from the thoughtfulness.

She neatly folded a yellow shirt and the jacket, along with a neat black pair of jeans. She added her favorite black T-shirt with the yellow band and a more comfortable pair of jeans for the following morning, which she would spend in Yoruichi's apartment. Everything was carefully placed in the pannier of her bike, together with her toiletry, fresh underwear and fresh socks. When she was sure she had everything, she mounted the pannier on the bike and went back inside to count away the hours before she had to leave.

* * *

Yoruichi was already waiting for her when Soi rolled her bike onto the MC parking lot. The mechanic showed her the way into the inside parking area, where she placed her BMW next to Yoruichi's Triumph. They greeted each other with a tender kiss on the lips. "Hey there, little one."

"Hey yourself."

"Let's get out of here quickly, before we get swarmed." They had agreed that storing her bike at the MC would be the best option. Soi didn't want to leave it on the street if it wasn't absolutely necessary. She didn't feel like meeting hordes of MC members though, because she wasn't quite ready for that. That's why they silently left for Yoruichi's apartment.

Soi was surprised that the place was so tiny. Yoruichi had described the place to her, but nothing had prepared her for this. She wondered how someone could possibly live here. The mechanic gave her girlfriend a nervous look. "It isn't much, but it's home."

"Well… it's certainly comfortable." Soi embraced her girlfriend and playfully pecked a kiss on her cheek. "And it smells like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yoruichi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Any place is perfect when it smells like you. It smells like safety, like home."

"Aww, you're such a sweetie." The nervous expression had made way for a warm smile, which relieved Soi. "To be able to find something positive about such a horrible place like this."

"It's not horrible. Just small, that's all."

"Yeah… well, I can't afford anything bigger. At least it's _mine_. My cozy little home."

"I think it's great." Soi placed another lingering kiss on Yoruichi's lips, to assure her that she liked it. "So where can I change?"

"Right here in the middle of the living room is fine." A playful grin curled around the brown lips. "I'll be over there on the couch to watch."

"Don't be mean. I'll go home if you continue teasing me. Good luck explaining that to your lovely parents."

"Alright, alright," Yoruichi quickly said. "You can use the bathroom if you insist. I'll just stay here and have dirty thoughts about that beautiful bod of yours."

Soi still didn't know what to do with the mechanic's constant flirting and teasing. She didn't really mind it of course, but she had no idea how to respond to it. She wasn't even sure if Yoruichi really meant her compliments, or just made stuff up to make her feel better. Her body wasn't _that_ beautiful… was it?

After changing she nervously entered the living room. "How do I look?"

Yoruichi's mouth dropped open, closed again to try and form words, didn't find any and dropped open again. She was stunned by the sheer beauty of the woman in front of her. The black jeans were just tight enough to hint at the shapely legs underneath, the yellow shirt pronounced the slight curves of her body and the jacket gave the woman a smart appearance. Soi had applied light makeup to her face. Her face looked even sharper now and her steel-grey eyes even bigger. "You want an honest answer?" Yoruichi finally managed.

"I do."

The mechanic walked over to the writer, placed both hands on her shoulders and gave her a lustful smile. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world. I mean… just damn, you're so incredibly pretty. Your body has all the right sizes and curves, you can't get any more perfect than that. And your face… I can't even find the words to describe that cute, sharp, pretty, beautiful little face of yours."

Soi was totally taken aback by the words of the mechanic. It was clear that she was completely honest and sincere, but that was exactly the thing that confused her. She had never even _considered_ herself to be pretty, but Yoruichi clearly thought she was. "Thanks," was all she could mutter.

"Let's go, little bee. Would hate to keep my parents waiting."

* * *

Soi was greeted by possibly the two most beautiful women on earth when the door opened. "Hello there dear, you must be Soi Fong," the green-haired woman said. Underneath her massive, hazel eyes was a red tattoo of some sort, a horizontal line that moved from one cheek to the other, right over the bridge of the nose. It gave a playful touch to the handsome face. "Our kitten didn't say a word too much. You _are_ extremely pretty." The compliment had the usual effect on Soi's face.

"And extremely adorable when your cheeks light up," the blonde woman said. Her eyes were the brightest green imaginable, almost like they emitted light. Her rough, blonde hair fell in thick locks over her serious face with thick, lush lips. On either side of her face run a blue lightning shaped tattoo, moving from the bottom of her cheeks up to her ears, disappearing underneath the blonde hair. It gave the woman a very distinguished look. "No wonder Yoruichi loves you so much."

"These are my parents," Yoruichi told to her girlfriend. "The one with the massive chest and the green hair is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Don't ask about her last name, you honestly don't wanna know."

"Such a wonderful girl I have adopted," Nelliel said while shaking Soi's hand. "She _is_ right, though, you don't wanna know. I'd have to kill you if you did."

Soi looked shocked, but was assured by her girlfriend. "That was her way of humor."

"N…nice to meet you, Miss Tu Odelschwanck." The petite woman was glad she had managed to pronounce the name without stumbling.

Nelliel looked amused. "Please, just call me Nelliel. It's not that I hate the name, but I have no desire to hear it more than once per day."

"S…sorry, ma'am. Nelliel."

The green-haired engineer bent forward to look Soi straight in the eye. She squeezed her cheek affectionately. "Relax, I'm not the bogeyman. You should really not believe everything that my lovely daughter spews out. Her mouth is often quicker than her mind."

"Right… I'll keep that in mind when she tells some incredible story again."

Nelliel chuckled. "Wiser words could not be spoken."

"Oy, don't team up against me," Yoruichi said quasi-angry. "Anyway, the woman with the massive chest and blonde hair is Tier Hallibel."

"You seem awfully inspired by our chests tonight," the lawyer mused, also shaking Soi's hand.

"I'm just making sure Soi gets a good look right now, lest she not be detected staring during dinner."

"Such a chivalrous individual, our little kitten," Hallibel told the small girl. "Not to worry, though. We won't punish you for staring, only our golden-eyed angel receives such a treatment."

"Objection your honor!" Yoruichi exclaimed playfully. "The prosecutor is discriminating the suspects."

"Objection dismissed. The prosecutor does not like the suspect to show any kind of sexual inclination to her or her bondmate, seeing how the suspect sometimes sleeps in between them."

"You sometimes sleep in between your guardians?" Soi wasn't sure if she should feel jealous or envious.

Now it was Yoruichi's turn to blush. "She didn't have to know that, Hallibel."

"Oh, come on little kitten, you love it when you're sandwiched between us." Nelliel had moved up to Yoruichi from behind and pulled the smaller woman in a hug, arms wrapped around the waist. "Maybe Soi Fong will like it too, hm? It's a very warm and comfortable spot, isn't it dear?"

The mechanic tried to worm herself free, but failed miserably. Nelliel was much stronger and bigger than her. "Lemme go," she said with raised voice.

"Now, now. That's no way to address your parents," the engineer playfully cooed.

"Let me go, _please_. You're embarrassing me in front of my girlfriend."

"Much better." She gave Soi a wink while letting her little girl go. Soi couldn't help but chuckle, the big strong mechanic being petted by that beautiful woman was way too cute.

"Don't laugh, Soi! I promised to protect you, you better help me in return!"

"That's no way to talk to your girlfriend," Hallibel admonished her daughter. "I would've sent you to your room if that wouldn't ruin the evening for Soi."

"Shows just how much of a hero our girl is, if she needs the help of an eighty pound girl," the engineer added. She gave Soi a warm smile, who felt herself relax more and more. They really were good people she thought with a smile. She spotted Yoruichi flashing her a bright smile and giving the thumbs up. The mechanic secretly loved being bashed and mothered by her parents, although she would never admit that. The mothers knew of course and happily obliged to their most prized possession.

"Can't we just go inside and have dinner already?" Yoruichi pouted.

Hallibel lovingly ruffled a hand through the purple hair. "Go wash your hands dear," she said gently. "And you too Soi, so I can serve the soup."

"Yes, Miss Hallibel," the millionaire quickly responded.

"Please, just Hallibel. I'm not _that_ old."

Soi felt her face redden yet again. "I did not mean to imply…"

"I know you didn't, dearie," the lawyer interrupted kindly.

Yoruichi grabbed her girlfriend by the arm. "C'mon, let's not test her patience. Certainly not because _I_ will be the one to be punished for it." They quickly dashed into the living room before the lawyer could rebuke her.

"Such a cute little thing," Nelliel said happily, while lingering behind in the hallway for a moment.

"A bit shy, but she seems relaxed. Yoruichi is really pulling her through this." Hallibel was looking just as happy as her girlfriend.

"Maybe everything will be alright for the little monster," the engineer cooed.

"I'm _not_ a little monster," Yoruichi called from the living room.

"I concur," the lawyer said while also entering the main area. "You're a _big_ monster."

The mechanic thought about that for a moment. "On second thought, I'd rather be the little monster."

"Too late, big monster."

Yoruichi pouted. "Will I ever have the final word in this house?"

"Of course. You've got the key, just come in when we're both at work. You'll have all the final words you could possibly wish for."

"Just keep your hands off the toys," Nelliel added smartly. "We clean them every night for a reason."

"Yeah, that totally doesn't scare Soi off."

"Don't be naive girl, Soi has at least one toy of her own, every girl has."

Soi was quietly watching the conversation unfold. She couldn't suppress a tiny smile, it was very clear where her girlfriend had gotten her open nature about sex from.

"Why do you two insist on making this so hard for me?" Yoruichi sighed.

"Because you'll never get far in life if you don't meet with some resistance from time to time. You can contemplate on that while you sit down and patiently wait for your soup."

"Yes Hallibel." Yoruichi gave Soi a sly grin whilst pulling back a chair at the kitchen table. "Ladies first."

"My perfect gentleman," Soi said with a chuckle and sat down. The mechanic took the chair next to her, while Nelliel took the one directly opposite. The table was neatly laid with expensive cutlery and plates.

Soi took her time to look around the living room. It was stylishly furnished, with two black couches, a three-seater and a two-seater placed in an L. Together with a massive fauteuil they surrounded a glass table with stainless steel legs. A massive TV was placed opposite of the three-seater. A few green plants gave the place a calm atmosphere, while some nice paintings added to the style. The floor was covered in rather rough, black tiles. The walls were plastered and off-white in color. It was a place that showed that it was being lived in, magazines were scattered across the table and a pair of padded slippers lay besides the fauteuil.

"You like the place, Soi?"

"I do, Mi… err, Nelliel. It feels very homey."

"That's good," the engineer chuckled. "You'll come here quite a lot in the future. Our affectionate little girl can't spend more than three days away from her parents."

"She'd probably die if we left her alone much longer," Hallibel added, while coming in with a large pan of chicken soup. "She'd overdose herself on junk food."

"I already figured she wasn't much of a cook," Soi chuckled.

"Couldn't boil a potato if her live depended on it."

"Just because I never do it doesn't mean that I can't," Yoruichi pouted.

"That's indeed a wrong deduction," Hallibel said, while filling great bowls with the golden liquid, which was richly filled with big chunks of chicken. "But in your case it just stands that you can't."

Yoruichi heaved a sigh in defeat. "Alright… I can't." she admitted to Soi. "I once had to buy a new frying pan after attempting to bake pancakes."

"How can someone ruin pancakes?" Soi was amazed by the woman's sheer incompetence in the kitchen.

"It's impossible," Nelliel agreed. "Unless you have an attention span of about twenty seconds. A nice show aired on the TV and the pan was left forgotten."

"Yeah… it took a few days for the smell to leave the house completely. But you can't be good at everything right?" Yoruichi brightly added.

"One would think having a bit of skill in something that provides for a first need would be desirable," Hallibel said. "Not in the little world Yoruichi has created for herself though. Anyway, enjoy your meal, everyone."

Soi tasted a big spoonful of soup, which tasted surprisingly good. "Yoruichi certainly hasn't inherited her terrible cooking from you Hallibel."

"Thank you, Soi. I'm glad our little devil hasn't rubbed off her rudeness on you yet."

"Don't worry, ma'am. Lady Unohana has deeply imprinted the proper etiquettes upon me."

"Is this Lady Unohana the housekeeper Yoruichi mentioned? The one who raised you?" Soi nodded in the affirmative. "What was she like?"

"Well, I guess she was very strict and very keen on rules. But she was also the kindest woman on earth, always very supportive." Soi thought back very fondly on the woman that raised her.

"Where was she when your father passed away?" Nelliel inquired gently.

"You mean, why did she allow you to lock yourself up in your little forest house?" She had seen this question coming. "She went to work for another family once my father and I moved there. She wasn't necessary anymore, I was eighteen at the time so I didn't require a 'mother' to raise me anymore. And the house was small enough for us to maintain ourselves. When father died she was already living another life at another place, raising another small child from rich parents. She still comes to visit me from time to time, but doesn't have the time to do so very often."

"That's understandable," Hallibel said. "Must be an around the clock job to take care of a household and its children. So what was your father like?"

A smile curled around Soi's lips as she told them about her kind and loving father. The father who was always away on business trips, but thoroughly regretted that. Her eyes started to fill with tears as she started telling them about her father's decision to finally start to live with his daughter and the horrible disease that ripped them apart.

"Hey now, I want no such stories this evening," the green-haired engineer said. "Let's focus on the positive things. Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself? What would you say are your strong points? Aside from being blessed with the body of an athlete and a beautiful, cute face, of course."

"My… strong points?" The small writer had never thought about that. "I don't think I have any strong points at all."

"Bullshit," Nelliel admonished. "Everybody has strong points. I know about some of yours already, but I want to hear them from your mouth."

"Well… I guess I can cook pretty well. And I'm rather good on my motorcycle… and with maintaining them. And I think I'm a good writer."

"It doesn't sound like you don't have any strong points at all, does it? What about your high intelligence and discipline?"

"I… guess those are strong points as well," she replied shyly. "Helped me get my master's degree."

Nelliel chuckled and beamed at Soi. "Such a silly thing you are. How can you get a master's degree and think you don't have any strong points? Congratulations on your graduation, by the way."

"Yeah, congratulations," Hallibel agreed. Both women shook her hand. "We're going to have to buy you a present for that."

"You really don't have to…"

"Nonsense," Nelliel interrupted. "Have you already gotten something for her, Yoruichi?"

The mechanic looked embarrassed. "I haven't even congratulated her yet… Sorry Soi, I was too flabbergasted to do so when you first told me." She kissed the girl on the lips. "Congratulations, Soi. I'm really proud of you."

"What kind of a kiss was that?" Nelliel exclaimed. "You kiss like a nun!"

"Come on, show us a real kiss," Hallibel encouraged.

Soi blushed furiously, but looked expectantly to her girlfriend nonetheless. Yoruichi also blushed slightly under the gaze of her parents and Soi's expectant face. She shrugged and decided she couldn't disappoint them. So she cupped Soi's chin, who slightly opened her mouth. Nervously she bended forward and placed her own mouth on the other. Clumsily she let her tongue enter through the soft lips. Her tongue met with Soi's, which started to respond to the presence of the other. As they explored each other they both started to relax. And were amazed by the intense feeling of the kiss. Hungrily they started to explore deeper and deeper, keen on getting as much surface contact as possible. The taste, the texture, it all became too much for little Soi. She moaned softly as Yoruichi pushed her tongue against a particularly sensitive spot. The mechanic decided to remember that spot for further investigation.

When they finally pulled apart, their eyes met, filled with want. "Congratulations, Soi," Yoruichi whispered.

"T…thanks." Soi looked embarrassed. "Orihime has been the only one to congratulate me on my graduation... and it wasn't as nice."

"Wha…! You're kidding me." The look told Yoruichi that Soi wasn't kidding. "No can do, Soi! You have to celebrate your graduation with a massive party."

"Would've been a sad party, just Orihime and me." Soi chuckled softly, but with incredibly sad eyes.

Yoruichi looked at the poor thing. "But things have changed. You have us now, me and my friends. Don't worry, I'm going to organize a party for you."

Soi looked at Yoruichi with terror in her eyes. She had never been to a party before, let alone been the center of one. The mechanic saw the look of dismay and quickly calmed the girl down. "Not any time soon, of course. When you've met with all my friends and have become comfortable enough around them. I'm not going to force you into anything."

"I… I think I would like that. Just… not right now."

"That's an excellent idea, Yoruichi." Hallibel said brightly. "I'm sure everyone will want to congratulate Soi on this amazing achievement."

"And it'll boost her self-esteem, I'm sure of that," Nelliel added. "Just let us know when you've picked a date, we'll help you with preparations."

"I… don't know what to say," Soi admitted. "Thank you all, for doing this for me." Despite the fact that she wasn't too fond on attending a party, it felt heartwarming that they were all willing to go through so much trouble for her, just to make her feel better.

"Isn't that what you have friends for?" All three women positively beamed at her and she felt her spirits soar sky-high from all the positive attention.

* * *

Dinner continued with merry conversation and a lot of laughter, even from Soi. The food was great, which she complimented Hallibel on more than once. The lawyer waved it away and told her it was nothing special. As conversation continued, Soi noticed there was an extremely good chemistry between the lawyer and the engineer. Her curiosity got the better of her.

"How did you and Hallibel get together?" she politely asked.

"Oh, that isn't the most uplifting story, which we have long since put behind us." Soi looked at Nelliel questioningly. "I guess you have the right to know though." After getting a curt nod from Hallibel she started. "We both grew up in the slums of Tokyo. My father was an alcoholic and my mother a junkie and a whore, fucked rich guys for drugs. I'm not sure if they were aware of my existence, they certainly didn't acknowledge me. School was the only thing keeping me going, since that's where I met Hal and could be myself."

"My conception was a mistake," Hallibel continued after Nelliel. "The prick who procreated me left the cunt who is my biological mother as soon as the news got out. It was a bit too late to have me aborted, so the cunt was forced to keep me. Blamed all her pathetic little problems on me, like I was the rebirth of Lucifer, come to this mortal plane to torment her. Silly her, she would've burned if I really was the Satan. Bitch beat me and abused me. I too was happy to go to school, to get away from 'home' and meet with Nel."

"We kept each other going. Hal and I took up many jobs to get money, we were saving to escape that cesspool one day. The teachers either didn't know or didn't care about the crap we went through. Our grades were always topnotch and we were always happy at school. Of course we were, it was the only place where we _could_ be happy."

"When we were fourteen my mother finally went too far." Hallibel's eyes turned to ice. "She had gotten a new boyfriend and offered me to him, so he could have his way with me. I snapped. Beat the living daylight out of the cunt, grabbed my money and the few belongings I had and left. I picked up Nel and together we made our escape. Took the train to Karakura Town to find a brighter future."

"Once we got there, we didn't know where to go. Slept at the station. Kurosaki Isshin found us there. Took pity on us and brought us to the MC headquarters. He allowed us to stay there for as long as we liked. Placed some beds in the small office, which became our home. Thanks to the money we had saved we were able to finish high school."

"We were extremely fortunate then. Karakura University had a new program for disadvantaged children with an above average intelligence. We applied and after taking a dozen of tests we got in. They paid for our study, for the books and other materials and even gave us a student apartment together. It was even smaller than Yoruichi's place, but at least it was a step forward from our cot in the HQ."

"We both graduated summa cum laude after five years, we were _that_ driven to successfully finish it, get a well-paid job and buy a beautiful house together." Hallibel smiled and gave her girlfriend a deep kiss. "Guess we succeeded."

"I… that's so sad." Soi had trouble finding words. "To have your parents abusing you like that, it… must be very hard."

"Like I said, we put that behind us," Hallibel's eyes were cold despite her words. "We got successful in life, without the help of our biological parents. They don't want us, we don't need them, works out for all parties this way."

"Yoruichi was the one who gave us another purpose in life." Nelliel looked at the mechanic tenderly. "Always so happy and bright, not a thing in the world to care about. We loved hanging out with her, because it reminded us that there still was unspoiled beauty in the world."

"Until her world was turned upside down by the death of her parents," the lawyer almost whispered. "It nearly broke her, if we hadn't intervened. Took her in and showed her there is still a lot to live for, like we had found out ourselves the hard way."

"I'll never be able to repay my debt to them," Yoruichi quietly said.

"There's no need for that, dear," Nelliel answered. "We were there for you when you needed us, but you were also there for us in our dark hours. We're just a group of sad motherfuckers who look after each other."

"Technically I'm the only motherfucker among us, be it against my wish," the blonde lawyer said dryly. "Unless you count snuggling against the breasts of your adopted mother as sex, than Yoruichi is one as well."

"You must forgive Hallibel's black sense of humor," Yoruichi apologized to her girlfriend. "It's what life has made her."

"It's okay," the small millionaire returned with a shy smile. She was starting to like the pair of guardians more and more with every minute.

Nelliel turned to her daughter-in-law. "Just remember that despite the fact you lost your parents way too early, you still had a happy youth with your father. You received warmth and attention from both your dad and your nanny, which has formed the foundation for the person you are today. You should be incredibly grateful for that, because some weren't as lucky."

"I… you're right. I know I should be happy… I _am_ happy with my youth. But it's still… hard."

"Of course it's hard, but nobody said it was going to be easy. In the end it's the way you deal with setbacks that defines your character."

"But enough sad talk," Hallibel intervened with a grin. "It's time for ice cream, booze and happy chatter."

The rest of the night was filled with just that. They all moved to the front of the house to relax and chat on the couches. Soi crawled against Yoruichi and didn't leave the warm, safe body of her girlfriend. The alcohol loosened their tongues and they quickly began discussing the antics of their colleagues and various members of the MC. Soi had an incredibly enjoyable evening, she had never felt so happy and wanted before.

When Yoruichi and Soi finally returned to the mechanic's apartment they quickly changed into their pajamas. After another one of those lovely, deep kisses they crashed down on the bed and fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

A/N: Whew, Soi has finally met the parents… and hasn't suffered a mental breakdown. Guess our guardians really do love their daughter-in-law.

I would like to use this opportunity to reevaluate this story, if you will indulge me. Just wondering how you guys like it so far. As I got along with the flow of the characters, I noticed this thing got rather heavy on the (silly) dialogue (massive understatement, I know). But it's not my fault, I swear! The characters are hijacking my story, those devious bastards. Right now Kukaku is demanding airtime by force, so she'll be having a nice breakfast date with Yoruichi and her little bee next time. And Rukia and Renji are also grossly neglected, although they are way too polite to shove that in my face. And then there's Urahara (he really isn't as retarded as I make him out to be in this chapter, he's just… Urahara) and Apacci, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun. If you thought they were happy with me talking behind their backs, think again. *shudders* And I'm sure Riruka and Ginjo will have a lot to say once they get back from Indonesia as well. They're all patiently awaiting their turn to shine, politely giving Yoruichi and Soi Fong precedence (and Nelliel and Hallibel, because they ain't suicidal (and because I like them)).

I'm planning on a nice motorcycle ride in the following chapter, to break from constant conversations. Just hit me with a review (hint) to let me know how I'm doing so far. How's the pace going? What do you think of the characters? Is it funny or boring? What would you like to see in the future? I'm kinda making things up as I go, so it's easy to adjust it to the wishes of my readers. I'll stop my rambling right now so you can all go on with your lives. Doubt the FF mods look kindly upon page long author notes anyway…


	7. Chapter 7

Soi was floating on comfortable clouds, lost in a blissful sleep when a strange noise vibrated her eardrums. The sound vanished and she continued her peaceful slumber. A loud bang violently ended her state of peacefulness. She awoke to find herself in Yoruichi's bed. Yoruichi was sprawled across it and still snoring loudly, oblivious to the strange noises. Soi sat up in bed and stretched with a big yawn. She rubbed her eyes and tried to pinpoint the source of the noise.

Another loud bang could be heard from the hallway and the doorbell rang. _Of course, the doorbell._ From her spot in the bed she could hear an angry voice from the other side of the front door. "You gonna open this door, or do I have to smash my way through it?"

"Coming!" Soi called. She tried to shake Yoruichi awake, but to no avail. The chocolate-skinned beauty swallowed once, and continued snoring. With an angry growl Soi got up and made her way to the door. Despite being dressed in only her pajamas she cracked it open.

The woman on the other side was dressed in a thick jacket and loose jeans. Her head was covered in bandages, which made Soi gasp. "What happened to you?"

"Wha…? Oh, my head. Don't worry, it's a fashion thing."

"Right…"

"Right. So Soi, you gonna let me in?"

The small author noticed she was still peering through the almost closed door. "Oh, sorry about that… Kukaku. Come in." She opened the door completely and let the chief mechanic in. "Yoruichi is still asleep. Too much alcohol yesterday."

Kukaku had to laugh. "That's my girl." She took off her boots and jacket, stepped into the bedroom and crashed right on top of the sleeping mechanic. With a sharp pinch in the cheek Yoruichi finally woke up. "Morning beauty," the chief happily cooed. "Time to wake up, it's a good day."

Yoruichi groaned and pushed her friend of her. "I was expecting to wake up to Soi's cute face. Instead I got your ugly mug."

"Aww, come on, Yoru," Kukaku pouted. "I know you're still secretly in love with me."

"In your dreams." Yoruichi looked at her girlfriend, who was standing in the doorway. "Good morning, Soi. Do I get a kiss?"

"With your boss watching?"

"Don't worry, she won't fire me. Get over here."

Soi wasn't really comfortable to kiss Yoruichi with the unknown woman watching, but she did want to get close to her girlfriend. "C'mon, kid," Kukaku said. "Go wish your girl a good morning. It won't fry my eyes."

She stepped back into the bed, on top of Yoruichi. The mechanic wasted no time to wrap her arms around her small girlfriend and pulled her close to her. Soi breathed in deeply to pick up her lover's scent and settled comfortably against the warm body. She wanted to doze off again, but her face was gently cupped and guided towards Yoruichi's. Soft lips pressed against her own and soon a tongue tried to worm its way inside. She allowed it and greeted it with her own tongue. They were lost in the blissful kiss for god knows how long.

"Not that I want to interrupt your beautiful moment or something, but it's rather impolite to ignore your guest." Kukaku's face was only a foot away from the couple and with a blush Soi noticed that she had been closely watching the entire kiss.

"You ain't no guest, chief. You're part of the furniture."

"Point taken," Kukaku chuckled. "Please continue."

Yoruichi wanted to do just that, but Soi pulled away and got out of the bed. She was extremely embarrassed that she had let herself go like this, caught up in the moment. "I'm going to get a shower and get dressed." She quickly gathered her things and fled to the bathroom.

Yoruichi gave her best friend an apologetic look. "Sorry about that, she's a bit bashful."

"So I've noticed." Kukaku had a huge grin plastered on her face. "I also noticed that she thoroughly enjoyed molesting your mouth with her tongue. Perhaps she isn't as bashful as you think?"

"Meh, she just likes doing the things she likes."

"And doing you is one of those things?"

"Apparently." Yoruichi yawned and stretched widely and got up from the bed. "I'm gonna make some coffee. A strong cup of Joe will cheer her up."

"Wouldn't mind one, either. So did she like your parents?"

"Loved them. They pulled her right in, just like I had told her."

"That's good. Now the four of you are going to be a happy, ordinary family."

"Maybe." The golden-eyed woman stifled another yawn. "It's more likely that the three of them will team up together against me."

"Don't worry Yoru, they still love you," Kukaku beamed at Yoruichi, who was filling the coffee machine. "And it's not like you mind being bashed by three beautiful women."

She couldn't suppress a chuckle. "Nah, I don't. Not if it's them."

They sat down on the couch while the coffee was simmering and the sound of running water came from the bathroom. They were still discussing the dinner date with a cup of coffee when the bathroom door opened and a fully clothed Soi stepped out. Yoruichi's face immediately lit up. "Hey there, beautiful. How was the shower?"

Soi couldn't help but blush and smile. "It was good." Yoruichi stood up and kissed the author on her cheek.

"Gonna take a quick shower as well. There's coffee in the pot."

"Thanks." Soi poured herself a cup while Yoruichi entered the bathroom, and took a seat on the couch next to Kukaku. The chief turned to her best friend's girlfriend to get a good look.

"Damn, why is Yoruichi always the lucky one?"

"What do you mean?" Soi asked, nervously under the woman's gaze.

"You got the looks, the body, the money, the brains… You could get every girl you want, yet to choose Yoruichi. Now why is that, I wonder?"

"You don't seem to hold your best friend in very high regard."

"She's lazy, hardheaded, can't cook for shit, has an incredible morning mood, is addicted to junk food and coffee, constantly complains like a whiney ten year old and lives in a crappy apartment the size of a shoe box."

"You forgot being loud and annoying," Soi added with a tiny smile.

"Yeah, there's that as well," Kukaku grinned. "So why are you with her?"

"Well there's the fact that she is the most beautiful woman on earth," she said simply.

That wasn't good enough for Kukaku. "Oh? And what makes her the most beautiful?"

"Just look at her," Soi countered with a shy smile.

"No, no, no. I want the details," Kukaku chuckled. A sly grin formed on her lips as she watched the smaller woman's internal struggle. Luring the shy little thing out of her shell was going to be a nice sport.

"Details, huh?" The small author started to feel embarrassed yet again. What was it with Yoruichi and her friends constantly trying to make her blush? She quickly glanced at Kukaku, to see her eying her eagerly with a lopsided grin. Still waiting for an answer. Soi stared at the wall and tried to think of what made Yoruichi so beautiful.

"Well… everything really," she said without her eyes leaving the wall. "Her thick, long hair with that amazing color. The beautiful complexion and tone of her skin. That pretty, welcoming face that lights up once she lays eyes on you. Those warm golden eyes that offer comfort, protection… peace. The lush lips that always offer a wide smile, to let you know you are wanted." Her words stirred up the butterflies in her tummy again, just thinking about Yoruichi made her head spin and her lips curl in an affectionate smile.

Kukaku had noticed, of course. "So is she beautiful because she is beautiful, or because she's madly in love with you and can't stop showering you with smiles and winks?"

"A bit of both, I guess," the millionaire answered honestly. She shot the chief a defensive glance. "Are you implying you don't think Yoruichi is beautiful?"

The chief quickly held up her hands in defense. "I never said such a thing, neither did I imply it. Is that why you're with her then? Because she's simply beautiful?"

"She's affectionate, open, kind and protective." Soi didn't know why, but she felt like she had to defend her love for Yoruichi to the mechanic's best friend. She wanted Kukaku to know this was serious, that she loved Yoruichi and wanted to make it work. She realized she was looking for the chief's approval and blessing. That's why she set aside her bashfulness and became surprisingly open to the stranger.

"I was nothing to her, a nobody, she had no obligation to help me. Yet she _did_ help me, selflessly. She showed me the errors of my ways, but gently so. She comforted me for my past grieves and my silly insecurities, without making me feel stupid or useless. I feel safe with her. With her I can just… be. I feel like I can finally get back into the world again, if it's with her. I wouldn't trade her in for some arrogant, spoiled, supermodel millionaire's daughter even if they'd put a gun to my head."

Her eyes were trained on Kukaku's intently, a solemn and yet pleading expression on her face. The chief felt the little reservation she had held for the girl crumble. "Damn girl, you really are in love, aren't you?"

"I am." The words came instantly, without a doubt or even the slightest hesitation.

Kukaku smiled widely. "Then I wish both you and Yoruichi all the best together. Come here, you pretty little thing you." The chief pulled the author in a tight embrace. Soi was starting to wonder how much hugs and embraces she'd receive from total strangers in the future, but right now couldn't care. Yoruichi's parents had already given them their blessing, but now her best friend had done so as well. Being accepted like this was totally new to Soi, but felt incredibly good.

"Thanks Kukaku, this really means a lot to me," the petite woman muttered.

"I noticed," the chief said dryly but not unkindly, while she petted Soi's head. "I'm glad that Yoruichi has found an honest and kind girl, instead of some arrogant, spoiled, supermodel millionaire's daughter."

Soi had to chuckle from that.

"By the way Yoruichi, you can stop eavesdropping in the hallway and get your ass in here to kiss your soon-to-be wife."

Soi's cheeks heated up when she saw Yoruichi coming into the living room with a guilty grin. "Y…you h…heard?" the author stammered.

"Everything from the point you started declaring your love for me," the golden-eyed woman admitted, still smiling guiltily. But there was also something else in her eyes. "You meant all that, didn't you?"

"I… did. You're very special to me." Soi was muttering, hardly audible. She felt ashamed, embarrassed and stupid for spewing out her thoughts like that. Yoruichi was probably going to think she was some insecure kid that had clung to the first person that had shown only the slightest bit of affection to her. She didn't dare looking up to the mechanic.

Not that she had to. Said mechanic crashed into her with some force, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her in tightly. It felt like the chocolate-skinned woman was planning on never letting go anymore. "I love you so much, Soi." It was the first time Yoruichi had said those words to her and she felt her heart skip a beat. "I love you so god damn much." The mechanic actually sounded a bit pained, like the words ripped something apart. "Promise me you'll never leave me."

"I promise, Yoruichi. Because I love you too." Never before had Soi felt like this. It felt like things had finally clicked into place, the final piece moving in to complete the construction that was her life, transforming it from a frail structure into a solid one. Yoruichi's lips moved onto hers, their kiss quickly deepened, to let the other know how they felt. This time Yoruichi tasted like toothpaste and mouthwash, a light sting of mental tingled Soi's tongue. When they pulled away their lips lingered on each other for a moment longer, before ending the kiss completely. "Promise me too, Yoruichi," Soi begged.

"I promise I never leave you Soi." Warm golden eyes assured the small author that she was completely honest. _Don't cry, Soi._ A burning sensation started behind her eyes, the first tears already made their way out, but she tried to suppress them, determined not to make even more of a fool of herself.

Yoruichi chuckled kindly after seeing the wetness in the steel grey eyes. She twisted the pair of them, so that she was sitting on the couch with Soi in her lap. "It's okay to cry, you know." Soi inevitably began to cry, Yoruichi just had that effect on her. As the small author was sobbing in her shoulder, Yoruichi gave Kukaku a quick smile, which the chief returned with a knowing grin. The mechanic kissed her girl in the hair, deeply inhaling the fresh fragrance from the shampoo and Soi's scent underneath that. It was the moment that defined the beginning of something new and both women were aware of that.

When Soi had calmed down enough she looked at her new girlfriend. After a quick kiss Yoruichi gently squeezed her shoulder. "You affectionate little creature," she whispered. Soi noticed Yoruichi's eyes were quite damp as well, revealing that she wasn't keeping it completely dry either.

"I'm the witness of your vows," Kukaku said. "I will hold both of you to your promise and _will_ intervene if either of you threatens to break it."

"Thanks chief, but I'm sure it'll never come to that."

"It better not. As you know I won't shy away from drastic measures." Kukaku was looking quite serious at the fresh new couple. Soi was moved by the sincerity and directness of the woman. She decided to show her appreciation by giving the chief a hug of her own, her need to show her thanks was stronger than her bashfulness.

"Thank you, Kukaku." It was no more than a whisper, but it was enough.

* * *

The trio was having a breakfast of sausage rolls, the cheap kind you got in the supermarket and baked in the oven. They were extremely fat and extremely salty, but they tasted good nonetheless. Kukaku told Soi this was actually Yoruichi's regular weekend breakfast, which pissed the author off. She spent some time scolding her girlfriend for being irresponsible and unhealthy. She made the mechanic promise to change her lifestyle, which Yoruichi did reluctantly, just to shut her up.

Peace returned and they continued eating and watching morning television. Soi hardly ever watched TV and was reminded yet again why that was. It was filled with boring shows and annoying commercials. Instead she turned to Kukaku. "How did you and Yoruichi end up being such good friends?"

"Err, we were close from the first moment," the chief said with a nervous grin.

"Don't talk bull. You _hated_ me when we first met," Yoruichi intervened.

"Why did you hate her?" Soi asked in surprise.

Kukaku hummed to herself, thinking back on Yoruichi's first day at Urahara Shop. "What the hell was a sixteen year old girl doing in _my_ workshop? A girl without any certificates, without any previous experience in this field of work? Figured she was only going to be a pain in the ass, form a distraction for my mechanics and slow 'em down. I tried my best to scare her away, by constantly glaring daggers at her."

"I thought she had something in her eye," Yoruichi chuckled. "The way she kept squinting them."

"You can imagine I was rather happy when Ganju and Ikkaku started to make sexist comments to her. I actually laughed with them, trying to make Yoruichi as uncomfortable as humanly possible."

"Oh, I did get uncomfortable. Unfortunately for Kukaku I didn't run away, but instead got angry.

"You don't want to have Yoruichi against you when she gets angry. After two hours of tormenting their new colleague, my brother and that bald bastard moved in on her, partially encouraged by me."

"Slimy motherfuckers." Yoruichi mused, while flicking through the channels.

"The idiots tried to grope the poor girl. Turned out she wasn't such a poor girl at all."

"How'd _you_ respond if someone tries to grab your ass?"

"It was like she had entered some sort of blood rage. First she smashed Ganju in his face, he dropped cleanly to the floor. After that she kicked Ikkaku in the nuts, who went down just as quickly. And then the little Valkyrie turned on me."

"The source of my misery."

"Stood inches in front of me, with her arms in her sides and eyes sparkling dangerously. She was still a girl back then, a head smaller than me. Told me she had no idea why I was treating her like dirt, but she would not have it. Called me a miserable little cunt that was supposed to protect her. She had a point of course, being her chief made her my responsibility and she was being harassed by my other mechanics. Shouldn't have let that happen. Didn't see the truth at that time though, blinded by my contempt for the girl."

"Told me to get the fuck out of _her_ workshop. Told _her_ she could go fuck herself in return and that she had no right to fire me like that. I really wanted this job and I was not going to let it get ruined by some stuck up chief."

Kukaku chuckled from the fond memories. "Don't know who lashed out first, but we fought like two angry bitches. It was feral, we actually had to be taken to the hospital afterwards. It wasn't until the two of us sat in the back of the ambulance when we realized we were similar souls. Both of us will bite down on something we really want and never let go, defending it by force if necessary."

"We made up right there. Afterwards Kukaku became very fond of me and protected me like how an oversized hyena would defend her pups. From that moment onwards we stood together in the workshop, us two against the males. Grew incredibly close. That's also because we both love riding our bikes together."

Soi turned to her girlfriend. "You said it had clicked with her the same way as it had with me?"

Yoruichi scratched her head and smiled nervously. "Err… I said that? It was almost the same way."

"It clicked like a sledgehammer hitting a concrete wall, not nearly as romantic as running out of fuel," Kukaku smirked.

"That was meant to be," Yoruichi said solemnly.

"Don't go acting all theistic on me now. You haven't become the religious sort all of a sudden, have you?"

"Kukaku please. I'm about as religious as an unborn child."

"What about you Soi?" Kukaku asked. "Are you religious?"

"If you mean religious as in Christian, Buddhist or Hindu or something, I'm not. I believe those are invented by humans with power to control the masses. That doesn't mean I don't hope for an afterlife of some sort. I wouldn't mind seeing my dad again… and meeting my mother for the first time."

"I guess that's a pretty nice thing to hope for," Kukaku agreed. "But those things are way beyond our understanding. I'll just try to get as old as possible and keep my fingers crossed when I die."

"Right… Anyway, I don't have to be religious to think Soi and I were meant to be," Yoruichi defended. "Hadn't I run out of fuel I would never have met the girl I click with so perfectly."

Soi rested her head against Yoruichi's shoulder, feeling content. "I agree, it _was_ meant to be."

"Can't disagree on that, after seeing you two together." Kukaku barked a loud laugh, thinking back on the awkward way the two had confessed their love to each other. Still smiling she made her way to the small kitchen. "Anyone some more coffee?"

* * *

At twelve o'clock the trio left Yoruichi's apartment, all wearing their motorcycle gear. They'd pick up their bikes at the MC and pick up Rukia and Renji at their apartment. Kukaku also stored her motorcycle at the headquarters, as she didn't have the luxury of owning a garage box. Rukia and Renji did own such a box close to their home, so that's where they kept their bikes.

Kukaku's choice of motorcycle was as simple and straightforward as herself. She used it for recreational purposes only, so she had bought herself a Yamaha YZF-R1 superbike. The R1 was constructed for one purpose only: to go fast. The 4-cylinder engine would launch the rider from complete standstill to 60 mph in just under three seconds. If said rider still had their spleen after that, he would be able to throw the bike through corners like it was nothing.

The color of Kukaku's R1 was also simple and straightforward: fully black. It was an incredibly beautiful machine. "Nice one," Soi grinned after spotting the Yamaha. "Mighty fast bike you have there."

"Only death is quicker," Kukaku announced proudly. "Anyway, let's hit the road. Weather is great and I'm anxious to make a good ride."

The three quickly drove off, with Yoruichi in front, Soi second and Kukaku last. They had to make a small ride through the suburbs of Karakura Town to get to the house of their friends. Rukia and Renji were already ready to go when they arrived. They were both a great fan of naked bikes. Rukia had by far the least powerful bike of them all, an old Suzuki Bandit 650. Renji was a great fan of the Italian brand Ducati and owned a Monster with 1000cc engine. Yoruichi and Kukaku often joked that Renji spent more time repairing his bike than actually riding it, but his Monster actually held together perfectly, despite being a Duc.

Soi was quickly introduced to the couple, as Kukaku was rather eager to get going. "We'll find a nice restaurant on route to have dinner," she said. "You'll have all time to chat there."

"Right boss," Rukia chuckled with a wink to Soi. "Lead on."

And lead on she did. They quickly made their way out of Karakura Town, Kukaku on her R1 in front, after that Rukia on her Bandit and Renji on his Monster. Soi and Yoruichi formed the rear. The last drivers of the group often have to exceed the speed limit massively to keep up with the rest and both Soi and Yoruichi had no trouble with that. Rukia and Renji were more careful with speeding, certainly because they weren't as skilled as the mechanic and the author yet. They didn't have their license as long as the others and drove more careful. The lower risk meant that they didn't learn from their mistakes as much as the more aggressive Kukaku and Yoruichi did.

Kukaku's pace was good though. Rukia and Renji could keep up with a little effort and Soi and Yoruichi would often let themselves fall back a bit, to get the chance to cut the corners faster while catching up again. There was a good dynamic within the group, which ensured everyone was enjoying the ride. Never did someone feel like he or she was keeping up the others and neither did anyone get impatient.

The great scenery did help, of course. Kukaku led them to the west of Karakura Town, where the mountains got higher and more ragged. Great ridges filled with trees towered over deep valleys. Sometimes a cliff would rise up almost vertically, forming a natural wall. Many small rivers and lakes were scattered across the landscape. The roads were demanding. The asphalt was cracked on some places thanks to the severe winter they had had, which sometimes led to dangerous situations in the corners. These corners were sometimes tricky as well, sharp blind turns could surprise the unexpected rider and steep hairpins were always a challenge to turn perfectly.

Luckily Kukaku knew these roads like her backyard, she often drove around these parts, either alone, with Yoruichi or with a group. They could all relax behind the chief, she lowered her pace so that the less experienced Rukia and Renji could safely navigate the corners.

The only truly hard part was overtaking cars. The roads were narrow, with few places to safely overtake. The many blind corners made this even more difficult and dangerous. It often took a long time before all five of them had successfully overtaken the vehicle. Thankfully the nice driving roads were plenty in this area. They could often take a different direction at an intersection to avoid the need of overtaking completely.

At three o'clock Kukaku pulled over to allow them some rest. She probably had the least comfortable motorcycle out of the five and she was feeling a bit stiff. Everybody did some stretching after stepping off their bikes, showing that they all could use a bit of rest. They had stopped on a grassy open field, one of the few in the massive forest. It lay quite high and granted a massive view over a long valley, with Karakura Town just visible at the far end. After grabbing some drinks and food from their bikes they laid themselves down in the grass.

"That was a good ride, chief," Yoruichi complimented her friend. "You always know where to find the best roads."

"Of course I do, this place is my playground." Kukaku yawned widely as she lay on her back and closed her eyes to give them some rest.

Yoruichi was sitting next to her girlfriend with her arm wrapped around her shoulder. Soi leaned in slightly and relaxed. All tension had already left her body while riding her motorcycle and feeling Yoruichi's warm body also calmed down her mind. Rukia and Renji sat down in front of them and the raven-haired saleswoman gave Soi a polite smile, which the author returned.

"So… you're the girl that has turned Yoruichi's life upside down so suddenly," Rukia said kindly.

"_She_ started." Soi joked as she cocked her head towards Yoruichi, causing a chuckle from the couple.

"Seriously though, you have an amazing effect on her," Renji said. "Hasn't cursed at me at all this entire week and she was actually cheerful in the morning, _cheerful_. Normally it takes till around eleven and five cups of coffee till she becomes approachable."

"Come on," Yoruichi defended. "I'm not _that_ bad in the morning."

"Worse," Rukia chuckled. "But Renji is right, she _has_ changed. She's almost like a completely different Yoruichi. She always was a happy and helpful person, but now she is so cheerful it's almost scary."

Yoruichi tucked her girl closer. "Come on, look at her," she smirked. "How can you not be happy when you're in love with such a beautiful little creature? How can you not be happy when that little creature loves you right back." She pressed a soft kiss on Soi's lips.

"Oh, so it's official then?" Rukia asked.

"Since this morning," Yoruichi answered proudly. "Both confessed our love to each other and promised never to leave each other, with Kukaku as our witness."

"Gee, congratulation guys," Renji said while beaming at the fresh new couple. "That's really awesome, now you both won't have to be alone anymore."

"Yeah, congratulations," Rukia added with a bright smile of her own. "Guess you really won't be alone anymore, since Kukaku is the one guarding that promise."

"With my life," the chief muttered from the spot where she was laying. She was following the conversation with half an ear as she was slowly dozing off.

"Not that I would ever leave Yoruichi," Soi silently vowed as she smiled shyly at her girlfriend. "Leaving the kindest, most beautiful person on the planet would be a very illogical move."

"She _is_ the kindest person on earth," Renji agreed. "A bit like Nelliel, but not as scary."

"She can be quite scary, if you provoke her," Rukia corrected her boyfriend. "Remember her first day at work?"

"You're right, that wasn't pretty," the redhead said with a slight shudder. He was glad he had been out of Yoruichi's line-of-sight that day.

"I heard she caused quite a carnage," Soi chuckled.

"She did," the raven-haired saleswoman said. "She defends everything that she thinks belongs to her with a passion."

"That means she'll draw blood to defend _you_ as well," Renji smirked.

"I'm a belonging now, am I?" Soi asked with a smirk.

Yoruichi grabbed the smaller woman possessively. "Yes, you're my possession now, didn't you know?"

"Oh well," Soi sighed. "I guess there are worse women to belong to."

"Like Nelliel and Hallibel," Kukaku said and barked a loud laugh. "Now that would truly be a troubling situation to be in."

Yoruichi took off her boot and threw it to the chief, which hit her in the stomach. "Piss off Kuka, at least I'm not married to a sloth with a few wrong twists and coils in his brain."

"Urahara is a highly intelligent individual," Kukaku defended while throwing back the boot. She missed and it landed harmlessly in the grass next to Yoruichi.

"Too bad he never shows any signs of it," Renji grinned.

"You're fired Renji."

"Why am I fired and Yoruichi not?" the redhead asked in disbelieve.

"Because I don't like your ugly mug."

"So you like Yoruichi's mug then?"

"Of course, I'm bi-sexual and secretly having an affair with her," she laughed as she got to her feet. "Anyway, enough chilling for now ladies, let's hit the road again."

"She doesn't really have an affair with you, does she?" Soi asked her girlfriend, knowing the answer but still wanting to hear it from her.

"Of course not, silly," Yoruichi assured the small author, who heaved a sigh in relief. "I _do_ think she's bi-sexual though," she added loud enough for the chief to hear.

"I'm an opportunist," Kukaku said simply. "How about dinner at six?" she asked the group. "I know a cozy little bistro a bit further up ahead. Great steak."

They all agreed on that. After getting fully dressed again they drove off in the same formation, eager to ride a few more enjoyable miles.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for all the kind reviews, it encourages me to continue this silly fic. I'll try my best to R&R some of your own stories, but my life is rather busy at the moment and I want to focus on this story first. However, you won't be forgotten!

* * *

Soi was having the time of her life. She had just made a wonderful ride on her bike with her new friends and was now sitting with them in a small restaurant. On her right sight sat Yoruichi, who was seated next to the window with an amazing view across a green valley. In front of her sat Rukia, with Renji on her left. And on the head of the table, on Soi's left side, sat Kukaku. Soi had wanted to take Yoruichi's seat at the end of the table, but her golden-eyed girlfriend had insisted that the shy girl would sit in the center of the group. This way she couldn't silently crawl away in her little corner, but was forced to participate in their conversation.

She didn't mind being forced into the center of attention, as she was having the time of her life. It was the first time she was at a restaurant with friends and she thoroughly enjoyed it. Yoruichi's friends took her right in, just like the mechanic had told her. They were having a light conversation and Soi laughed and talked with them, much to Yoruichi's delight. Her plan to place Soi in the middle of the group had worked.

Soi was surprised by how calm and relaxed she felt around Yoruichi's friends. She had feared she would never be able to have real friends again, that they would judge her on stupid superstitions. A rich, spoiled brat with an above average IQ to boot. But they didn't judge her. Kukaku, Rukia and Renji just accepted her for what she was, didn't bring up the unfair distribution of wealth and treated her like one of the group. She silently cursed herself for missing out on this for a couple of years.

The food was great, as well. The little bistro was more like a grill house, perfect for the carnivorous Kukaku and Yoruichi. Soi was having a stew with very tender veal, which was extremely tasty. They couldn't drink alcohol of course, seeing how they still had to drive back to Karakura Town, but it didn't temper the good mood.

Kukaku was telling them animatedly about her brother's first driving lesson. She had gone with him for the sole purpose of laughing him in the face. "Fucker couldn't get his bike to drive off, constantly too low on the gas and too quick with the clutch. After the engine died for the sixth time I smacked him in the gut and told him to stop being such a pussy with the gas. He was so eager to prove me he wasn't a pussy… the idiot twisted the throttle so much, engine nearly hit the rev limiter. Guess was the stupid fuck did then," she asked Soi. The others had already heard this tale countless times, so Kukaku was mostly focused on the new addition to their crew.

"Err… did he let the clutch go?"

"Released it like his hand was on fire," the chief grinned. "Suddenly all power went to the back wheel and the bike sped off like an angry bull. Made his first wheelie then. The idiot couldn't even control a bike, let alone a wheelie. Hit the curb and crashed right in a hedge." She burst out in loud laughter and the rest joined her. "Instructor was furious, of course. Said he'd never seen anything like this in his life before."

"But did he get his license?" Soi inquired.

"Yeah, in the end. Failed three times for his final test, drove too aggressive. After the third time I took my responsibility as an older sister and beat some sense in him. After he could walk again he finally made it."

Soi gave the chief an uncertain look. "After he could walk again?"

"Kukaku is a violent one," Yoruichi laughed. "Certainly against her little brother, or any male colleague."

"They'll only learn if you smash it in them," Kukaku defended. "My story only proves my point." She gave Renji a violent glare, as to dare him to oppose her.

Renji shrugged it away. "Haven't I already submitted to you a long time ago?"

"Sure, but because you're an obedient little puppy doesn't mean you aren't and idiot who sometimes requires a good smacking."

"Remember that time when he mounted that new tire backwards?" Yoruichi smirked.

"Come on guys, Soi really doesn't need to hear about that," Renji pleaded.

"No, I think I'd like to hear it," Soi said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Look at that," Kukaku said with a loud laugh. "Shy little Soi is slowly revealing her sadistic side. Isn't it our duty to encourage this development?"

"Absolutely," Yoruichi agreed. "It was Friday afternoon, last day of the week and Renji had just done a complete overhaul on a bike, including two new tires. The customer was a bit late when picking it up, about ten minutes before closing up shop. He walked around it, bent down to the rear tire and noticed it was mounted backwards."

"Bloody fucking idiot," Kukaku scolded. "There's a bloody arrow on it, to show how it should be mounted. Sometimes it feels like I'm working at the local kindergarten."

"Hey, it had been a long week and a long Friday," Renji defended. "Mistakes happen."

"They had to completely remove the rear wheel, remove the tire and mount it the right way, replace the wheel, tension the chain, adjust the position of the rear brake and test if everything was done properly." Yoruichi gave Renji a devilish grin as she was telling the story. "They couldn't go home until an hour after closing time, as Kukaku had to stay behind to lock up shop."

"I was furious," Kukaku grunted. "Made sure he wasn't physically able to ride his bike all weekend."

"That wasn't really nice of you, Kukaku," Rukia said while frowning. "Punishing your employees is one thing, beating them to pulp is a bridge too far."

"I don't force 'em to stay," the chief countered. "They're free to leave whenever they want, if they don't like the way I run my workshop."

Soi was looking at the chief in amazement. She had thought the stories of her beating up her mechanics were all grossly exaggerated, but she now found out there might be more truth in them than she had originally thought.

"Don't look at me like that," Kukaku shot at Soi. "I just take my job seriously."

"I'm just amazed that a woman like you exists," the author admitted sheepishly.

"A woman like me?" The chief cocked an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Beautiful but deadly?" Soi ventured, a bit nervous under the dark gaze.

Everyone was looking at the author in complete silence, unsure if they had heard the shy girl correctly. Soi felt her cheeks blush under their looks, trying to figure out if she had said something wrong. Suddenly Kukaku burst into maniacal laughter and the others joined her. Soi grinned a bit foolishly, wondering if she was missing some inside joke.

The chief had to wipe the tears from her eyes and she was still rocking in silent laughter when she was finally able to speak. "Damn Soi, and here I thought you were a bashful one."

"What's so funny?" Soi wanted to know from her girlfriend.

Yoruichi was still laughing as she wrapped her arm around Soi's shoulders and kissed her on the lips. "You're just a surprising, adorable little creature, that's all."

"I don't get it," the author pushed.

"Most people try to stay miles away from Kukaku, certainly when they first meet her," Rukia explained. "And here you are, complimenting her on her looks and patronizing her personality in just three words, after hearing she beats those she hates to pulp."

Kukaku ruffled a hand through Soi's hair, giving her a bright smile. "I like you."

"I'm glad," Soi answered weakly. "But I wasn't patronizing." She hadn't taken into account that the violent chief might invoke her wrath upon her for her words. If she had realized, she might not have spoken so freely earlier.

"That's my little bee," Yoruichi said proudly.

Before long they were lost in silly conversation again. Kukaku seemed all the more affectionate towards Soi, for as much affection as the violent woman could show, anyway. The petite author found herself with two guardian angels now, because the chief vowed she would stand by Soi no matter what. After that Soi couldn't stop grinning silly the entire meal, happy and giggly because of the new friendship, but still a bit wary when talking to Kukaku, afraid of repercussions.

"So, what are the plans for tonight?" Renji asked after a while. They had all finished the main course and were now waiting for desert.

"We could hang out together, if it's okay with Soi," Yoruichi answered.

"Of course," the small woman said quickly, keen on hanging out more with her new friends.

"Why don't we go to your parent's house, Yoruichi?" Kukaku threw in. "Best place to hang out."

"Hmm, I don't know," Yoruichi said. "Last time they were complaining I was rather liberal in inviting you all over to their house."

"Of course, how'd you feel if suddenly six people show up on your doorstep unannounced, to hang out on your couch and plunder your cupboards?" Rukia asked.

Yoruichi grinned when she thought about it, it might have been a bit impolite… _might_. "Yeah, that probably wasn't the smartest move."

"Why don't you just call them, to ask if we can hang out there?" Renji ventured. "They probably won't mind if they know in advance."

"Why don't _you_ call them?" Yoruichi countered, not too keen on begging to her parents. "They'll probably just scold me for leeching off them."

"Hmm, that's true," Renji agreed. "Guess we'll just have to go to our house then."

"Why don't we let Soi make the call?" Kukaku suddenly said. "They probably can't resist if it's their lovely daughter-in-law calling."

Four pair of eyes turned to the small author, who eyed them all nervously. However kind Yoruichi's guardians might be, she didn't look forward on calling them to ask if they could take over their home. "I don't think…"

"That's an excellent idea," Yoruichi interrupted quickly. "They'll do everything to please her." She was already searching the number on her phone and handed it over to her girlfriend.

"Yoruichi, I don't want to…"

"It's already making the call, c'mon," she urged.

With a groan Soi placed it against her ear. She heard the dial tone a few times before it was answered. _"Yoruichi? What can I do for you?"_ It was Hallibel's voice.

"Umm, hey Hallibel. This is Soi, actually," she said nervously.

"_Soi? Did something happen?"_ The lawyer sounded worried.

"No, no, no, nothing happened," Soi quickly assured. "They, err… _we_ just wanted to know if it's okay for the five of us to come by your place this evening… to hang out."

"_I see…"_ Hallibel sounded rather amused when the pieces clicked into place. _"Well, I don't see why not. Just bring some beer and snacks if you want them, we don't have much in house."_

"Thank you Hallibel, we'll bring our own food and drinks." Soi sounded relieved and Kukaku and Yoruichi flashed each other a bright grin and the thumbs up.

"_And tell Kukaku and Yoruichi they'll suffer dearly for blackmailing you into calling us. Very gallant to force you to make the call they don't have the guts for."_

"I'll, err… relay the message."

"_You do that, dear. Drive safe and see you all tonight."_ The call was ended and Soi looked up to her girlfriend with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Do I want to hear the message?" Yoruichi asked with a frightened look.

"Probably not…"

"What did she say?" Kukaku demanded to know.

"That you and Yoruichi are going to pay for forcing me to make the call."

"I… forget it, I'm not going," the chief grumbled.

"C'mon, Kuka," Rukia said. "You can either face your punishment tonight, or hide from them and be punished later this weekend."

"Which will probably be in the middle of the headquarters," Renji smirked.

"Whatever, I'll just avoid them for the rest of my life. I'm not going to walk to my own gallows, thank you very much."

"You can't let me go in there alone," Yoruichi pleaded.

"I'm not going, end of story." The chief folded her arms in a definitive kind of way, to tell them she was done discussing the matter. "I haven't even had the chance to give on my perfect genes to the next generation."

"Humanity has nothing to gain from either your or Uruhara's genes," Rukia chuckled. "Don't be such a big pansy and just come with us. They won't be _that_ mad at you."

"Why is this all such a big deal?" Soi asked timidly. She had already heard from Yoruichi that Nelliel and Hallibel could be quite severe in their punishment, but Kukaku was overreacting in her opinion. The engineer and lawyer might be strict, but they were also just. And Kukaku wasn't the woman that bowed down to anyone.

"Because I'm not a god damn masochist, that's why," Kukaku huffed.

"Kukaku and Hallibel are always fighting," Yoruichi grinned. "Hallibel thinks Kukaku has a bad influence on me and Kukaku tries to convince Hallibel that she doesn't."

"Except that she does," Renji quipped.

"Probably," Yoruichi said with a shrug. "Nelliel tries to temper them a bit, but that doesn't stop them from constantly physically and mentally assaulting each other."

"It's not my fault, Yoruichi!" the chief defended. "That woman has it in for me and she always strikes first. According to her I can't do anything right and she wastes no opportunity to tell me so."

"And in turn you waste no opportunity to tell her that she does nothing but obstruct you in trying to make me happy."

"She does!" Kukaku exclaimed.

Rukia smiled "Despite their differences they really like each other though."

"I think they secretly have a sexual affair," Yoruichi smirked.

"Only in your wet dreams," Kukaku countered.

"My dreams are mercifully free from your presence, thank the gods. I already see you eighty hours a week, that's more than enough."

Soi turned to Kukaku and tried to give the chief her best pout, complete with begging puppy eyes. "Will you please come with us tonight, Kukaku? It wouldn't be the same without you."

"I… you…" The mighty Kukaku was actually stumbling on her words. "Don't blackmail me like that, you little monster!"

"Please?" The steel grey eyes turned only wider.

The chief heaved a sigh in defeat. "Alright, alright, I'll come."

"Yay!" Soi cheered, as she grabbed the bandaged woman in a hug. Kukaku smiled warily as she petted the little woman's head. "Don't think this'll always work, though. I'm on to you now."

"Who would've thought Kukaku had a weakness for cute and fluffy things?" Yoruichi grinned.

"Shut up, woman!" the chief scowled, trying to avoid looking into Soi's grinning face, but failing miserably. "And why are you grinning at me like a fool?"

"Because I like you," she said simply, the happy smile never leaving her face.

Kukaku laughed nervously. "That's good, I like you too… You can let go of my arm now. You're stopping the blood flow."

* * *

After finishing dinner with some delicious ice cream they quickly made their way back to town. They'd all go back to their own houses to grab a quick shower and fresh clothes and meet each other at Nelliel's and Hallibel's place. Soi returned with Yoruichi to her apartment and had a nice, relaxing shower. After Yoruichi had taken one as well, they quickly put some cold six packs of beer and a few bags of crisps in a backpack and left for her guardian's house.

They were the first to arrive and the couple greeted Soi warmly. Yoruichi got a cold look though. "You go make yourself comfortable on the couch, Soi," Nelliel said. "The two of us need to have a word with our beloved daughter."

"You really don't have to…" Soi began, but Hallibel interrupted her.

"Step inside please, Soi. We just want to make something clear to her." Her tone was emotionless, neither cold nor hostile, just neutral. Soi glanced over to her girlfriend, who was eying her with a nervous grin.

"It might be better if you left," she quietly said. The petite woman nodded once and left the hallway. Nelliel closed the door behind her and turned back to Yoruichi.

"Listen, I'm…"

"This was totally unacceptable, Yoruichi," Hallibel said in that neutral voice. "She is your girlfriend, not your errand girl."

"I'm…"

"We won't let you use her to blackmail us, Yoruichi." Nelliel sounded disappointed, which hurt Yoruichi deeply. She hung her head in shame.

"I'm sorry, Nelliel, Hallibel. I swear it won't happen again."

The couple merely stared at her for a long time. When they saw the genuine sorrow, they were satisfied. "Good," Hallibel nodded. "Now get inside, apologize to your girl and enjoy your evening."

Nelliel shook her head, exasperated by Yoruichi's behavior. "We really don't mind all of you hanging out here, you know. Just let us know in advance and you can invite as many friends as you want. We're not the bogeymen."

"I know…" Yoruichi admitted with a guilty grin. "Just being stupid."

"As always," Hallibel grinned as she smacked the smaller woman on the shoulder. "Come on, get in… stupid."

Soi looked up frightened as Yoruichi entered the living room. "Calm down, little bee," she assured while sitting down next to her. "They didn't kill me."

"I… see that."

"Listen, I'm sorry I made you make that call," Yoruichi apologized as she wrapped her arm around Soi's shoulders. "That was totally childish and unfair of me."

"It's okay, Yoruichi… I'm not a kid, you know?"

"I know… but you're still uneasy outside your comfort zone. I shouldn't have exploited that. "

"I… guess you shouldn't have."

"Forgive me?" Yoruichi asked her sincerely.

"Forgive you." Soi nodded with a small smile. They briefly kissed each other on the lips, momentarily lost in their own little world. It was interrupted by the doorbell, announcing the arrival of Rukia and Renji. They had brought an ice-cold bottle of rosé wine, which Rukia quickly placed in the fridge. Nelliel served them all their favorite drinks and they made themselves comfortable on the couch.

Kukaku arrived a bit later. The six of them were already discussing the ride they had made that day, when the chief entered, smiling nervously. "Hey there, Nelliebel," she greeted the couple.

"Don't call us that," Hallibel warned.

Soi couldn't help but chuckle. "Nelliebel?"

"Just some silly nickname Kukaku came up for the couple by merging their names," Yoruichi explained.

"She's just too lazy to call us by our full names," the lawyer said.

"Whatever," Kukaku grunted. "I've brought beer, I'll put it in the fridge."

As the chief entered the kitchen, Nelliel wanted to go after her, but was stopped by Hallibel. "I'll handle this," she said curtly. The engineer gave her a nod and returned to the couch.

Hallibel entered the kitchen and closed the door. Kukaku turned around to face her. "Listen Hallibel, I know what you're going to say and I know I've been wrong. I shouldn't have made Soi make that call and I apologize."

"Let's get one thing straight," Hallibel said with cold eyes. She stood dangerously close to the bandaged woman. "If I ever get the idea that you are hurting Soi somehow, how innocent it might seem, I will make sure you get locked up in a closed institute for the rest of your life. _Capisce?_"

Kukaku didn't back down under the stern gaze. Instead she returned it just as coldly. "Listen here, _lawyergirl_. You're not the only one who cares for Yoruichi and Soi. _I_ care for them as well, in my own way. And if you think I would ever do something to hurt either of them, you know shit about me."

The two women stood in front of each other for a long time, bright green eyes staring into soft green ones. Then Hallibel's face softened. "I know you wouldn't. You'd sell your right arm for their happiness."

Kukaku burst into laughter and Hallibel grinned with her. The chief smacked the lawyer amiably on the shoulder. "Now you're showing you've got me figured out."

"You're an open book to me." With a small smile the lawyer leaned against the counter, deciding she would let it slip this time. "So, how's work?"

"Can't complain. Business is getting better, certainly after that crappy winter." Kukaku's eyes darkened. "Mechanics are giving the usual trouble though… bastards."

"What are they up to now?" Hallibel eyed the chief curiously, it was always nice to hear Kukaku complaining about 'her' guys.

"The usual," she sighed. "They seem to think they know how to run a workshop better than me." She barked another loud laugh, showing just what she thought about that. "Idiots."

"You know how men are, as stubborn as mules."

"I know, right. Those sexists can't seem to accept the fact I am the alpha female and they have to bow down to me. Meh, whatever. If they don't like the way I run my workshop they can just get the fuck out."

"Agreed."

"What about you?" the chief asked. "How is your lovely trio doing?"

"The same as always. Fighting each other and licking my boots. At least they do everything I tell them, otherwise someone would have died already."

Kukaku grinned, trying to imagine how an average day at Hallibel's office would look like with her three colleagues. Probably just as bad as a day at her own workshop.

"Anyway, let's return to the living room," the lawyer said. "They might think I've killed you."

When they returned, Yoruichi gave them a wry grin. "How'd the clash of the titans go?"

"You'd do well to shut your mouth," Hallibel warned her daughter, which she promptly did.

Hallibel looked around and saw that the seating arrangements had changed. On the big couch Soi was tucked in between Rukia and Renji, who were bombarding the girl with questions about her everyday life. Nelliel and Yoruichi sat on the smaller couch and were having a furious discussion about which direction Yamaha should take with the development of new engines. Kukaku joined the engineer and the mechanic, while Hallibel wormed herself between Soi and Renji, to take part in their conversation.

Soi gave her a shy smile when the lawyer wrapped an arm around her shoulder. They all had to wiggle a bit to make room, but in the end they all sat comfortably, Soi fortified nicely by Hallibel's arm.

"It helps that I'm not a sweet tooth," she continued revealing the secrets of her lean figure to Rukia. "I hardly eat any snacks in between meals. My only real addictions are those dry, spiced sausages and Doritos nacho cheese. Whenever I start on those, I can't stop," she admitted sheepishly.

"I'm impressed," Rukia said. "Whenever someone starts eating candy around me, I become a victim."

"She would eat candy whole day long, if I didn't stop her," Renji laughed.

"Probably," the raven-haired woman admitted. "I try working it off with cardio, but I find it hard to go twice a week, like I'm supposed to. Where do you get the discipline to jog every morning and work out three times a week?"

"It's part of my routine," Soi answered slightly embarrassed. "I don't even think about it anymore, I just do it."

"That's really impressive," Renji complimented after spotting her discomfort. "Certainly without a partner. Rukia and I go to the fitness school together and we still manage to skip every now and then."

"Thanks," she muttered with a slight blush. "So what do you do to keep fit, Hallibel?" The lawyer certainly had a healthy and well-developed body, not only in the breast-, but also in the muscle-department. In shock she noticed she was staring at Hallibel's breasts and with a deep blush she shifted her eyes upwards, to meet lips that curled upwards in amusement.

"Nelliel and I work out a few times a week in Tatsuki's karate dojo."

"You two practice karate? What belt do you have?"

"The black one," the lawyer answered. "We don't really care about that, though. We do it for fun and to maintain our bodies. We don't do competitions."

"Wow… It must be quite frightening to face you in battle." Soi actually shuddered as she imagined facing off against the immensely tall woman.

"I'm rather gentle," Hallibel smiled. "We don't do real battles, just friendly sparring. The purpose is to educate the one you fight with, to improve his skill while working on your own as well. The battle is the goal, not the victory. Certainly not when facing a twelve year old kid."

"Oh? It's a mixed group then?"

"Yeah, the evening group is too small to separate into age classes. There are usually around twenty-five people, ranging from age twelve to age sixty. As a black belt, Nelliel and I serve as a mentor of some sort, helping those with lower ranks. It's a rather satisfying thing really, to train others."

"She's acting all saintly now, but you should watch her fight Nelliel," Renji said with a grin. "They are feral. It's hard to imagine them being a couple, the way they go at each other."

Hallibel laughed. "We're both sore losers. Neither of us wants to admit the other is better, so our battles can get rather… feral, as Renji so nicely put it."

"More like a cock fight," Rukia laughed. They had once seen the couple perform at an open day Tatsuki had organized. Both were extremely impressed with the skill of the two, but also slightly worried that they would hurt each other.

"You might be protected by the fact that I really like you, Rukia, but that doesn't mean you're allowed to call my girlfriend a cock." She gave the small mechanic one of her signature cold stares.

"I… I didn't… I didn't say… didn't mean…" A taunting smile grew on Hallibel's face as she watched Rukia struggle with her words. It slowly dawned to Rukia that she was being played. "Oh… you're teasing me. Ha, ha, ha."

"You kids are all too easy," Hallibel chuckled. "So, who wants another drink?"

The lawyer got up to get another round of drinks and Kukaku promptly took her place on the couch. Renji moved over to sit next to Yoruichi, to talk to his third favorite colleague, after Rukia and Ginjo of course. That's how the rest of the evening went by, people shifting places and happily chatting, drinking beer, wine or whiskey and eating chips. Hallibel, Nelliel and Yoruichi smoked a cigar and Kukaku a long pipe.

Soi talked to everyone, and noticed she could get along with all of them, even Renji. He was a surprisingly caring individual, who had made it his duty to make Yoruichi smile as much as possible after the death of her parents. Hallibel and Nelliel were extremely grateful for Rukia and Renji, who had formed a beacon of support for their inconsolable friend. Their combined effort had pulled Yoruichi through, even with help from Kukaku, as Hallibel reluctantly admitted.

It was nearly two o'clock when Yoruichi noticed Nelliel sitting alone in the big fauteuil, a sad smile on her face. Kukaku was having a heated discussion with Hallibel, while Rukia, Renji and Soi were calmly speaking about their motorcycles. Yoruichi got up and sat in Nelliel's lap sideways, resting her forehead in the engineer's neck. Soi glanced to the pair briefly, but didn't make an envious comment about their affectionate behavior. She knew too much about their history and strange relationship to feel any jealousy.

"What's on your mind?" Yoruichi softly asked.

"Just thinking…" Nelliel muttered, while looking at the group with that same smile. "We've really come a long way together, didn't we?"

"I see what you mean… We've all had quite some crap in our pasts."

"But now we can finally close off those chapters of our lives, and live happily together." Her massive hazel eyes turned to meet Yoruichi's golden orbs. "Even you," she muttered. Yoruichi smiled weakly and buried her face deeper in Nelliel's neck, breathing in deeply to catch the familiar, protective scent.

"I was already happy, you idiot," she muttered to her guardian.

"Of course," Nelliel agreed. "But now you're also complete. You can't imagine how happy that makes me, as your guardian."

Yoruichi chuckled and pulled her head back to look the engineer in the eyes. "I really love you, Nelliel." A warm smile crept on her brown features.

A smile that Nelliel returned just as warmly. "And I really love you, Yoruichi." They looked each other deeply in the eyes for a moment, until Nelliel pushed her away playfully. "Now go kiss your girlfriend before us both start crying." Both women grinned widely and Yoruichi stood up to do as she was told. She walked to Soi and picked her up in her arms.

"What the…" Soi began, but she was interrupted when Yoruichi's lips crashed hungrily upon hers. Her desire was fueled by the alcohol and she returned it greedily. It was a very intense, deep kiss, which made them both lose all perception of time. When they finally pulled back, they found themselves standing in the center of the room, with five faces grinning widely at them. Soi felt her cheeks and ears heat up in embarrassment, but Yoruichi turned to them proudly.

"This is my girlfriend Soi Fong, and I'm in love with her," she declared.

"Thanks for the Intel, Captain Obvious," Kukaku smirked. "We totally hadn't figured that out yet."


	9. Chapter 9

Yoruichi was lying on her side of the big bed. The blanket had slipped down to her hips, exposing everything above it. Soi was wondering with a light blush what her girlfriend would look like underneath her pajamas. She had been watching the woman ever since she had woken up, at 6:55 sharp, like she was used to. For a second she felt slightly jealous at Yoruichi for still being lost in a blissful sleep. Her face was completely calm, totally void of any emotion or sensation. Soft snores left the slightly open mouth at set intervals, intervals that were way longer than with normal breathing.

The jealousy had left pretty quickly though, since she now had the pleasure of watching her girlfriend sleep. _Her girlfriend_. Those words sounded extremely good in her mind and she couldn't help but giggle. The noise caused Yoruichi to stir and for a moment Soi was afraid she would wake up. But after smacking her lips for a bit she returned to a comfortable pose and the snoring continued. Soi heaved a breath in relieve and also made herself comfortable again. As her eyes lingered over the woman, she couldn't help but feel extremely lucky. Lucky that such a beautiful woman would ever be her girlfriend. And that she would be kind and loving to boot.

Her mind wandered back to Orihime, her best friend. Only friend really, until Yoruichi had driven her way into her life. Soi wanted to share this feeling of bliss with Orihime, the redhead would be so happy for her. The gluttonous little woman had always stuck around Soi, from age four all the way into high school and even beyond that. Orihime didn't like Soi being sad, so she always tried to find ways to make her smile. Which the silly girl usually succeeded in, she thought with a grin.

It didn't always work though. One time the redhead had wanted Soi to go outside of her house and had invited her to go shopping with friends. Those friends were Matsumoto, a gorgeous blonde, and Nanao, a stylish woman with a somewhat aristocratic attitude. The two hadn't tried to make Soi feel uncomfortable, quite the contrary in fact, but she had felt silly and incompetent nonetheless. They led full, complete lives and got quite a lot of attention from the other gender, while Soi was a pale little girl in the back of the group. That had made her even more conscience of her own scrawny body and miserable little life, which in turn made her even more moody and awkward. Matsumoto and Nanao had probably thought she was weird and Soi had decided that was the last time she'd ever leave her house again.

Until Yoruichi came along, of course. Yoruichi's friends were different from Orihime's friends. Yoruichi's friends were more straight-forward, easier to understand. She doubted she'd ever go shopping for clothes with Yoruichi and Kukaku. The thought made her giggle again. Both women preferred comfortable and simple clothes above pretty ones, and would probably spend less than fifteen minutes a year in a fitting room.

But something had changed. All her life she had been bullied about the way she looked: a thin and small little kid with ugly short hair. Yet Yoruichi had said that Soi was extremely pretty. Nelliel, Hallibel, Rukia and even Kukaku… they had all stated the same. And not with a pitiful expression, not as a calculated lie to make a poor little kid feel better about herself. No, they had all been genuine when telling her so, like they were simply stating the facts. If five people had come to the same conclusion, there must be some truth in it… right?

Soi shook her head. Of course they were right, they were the most honest people she had ever met and they would never lie to her. Her confidence rose a bit from that thought. She might not be the most beautiful woman on earth, but she surely wasn't the most ugly either, not a freak of nature. Maybe if she went shopping with Matsumoto and Nanao right now she could have fun. Maybe things would be different right now.

"What'cha thinking about?"

The sudden question shocked Soi out of her thoughts. Yoruichi had woken up without her noticing and had been studying her scrunched up face for a couple of minutes. With a sly grin she was now leering at her girlfriend, curious about what had occupied her mind so much. Soi answered honestly with a sly grin of her own. "About going shopping with Matsumoto and Nanao."

"Wha…?" Yoruichi looked both surprised and offended and Soi couldn't help but chuckle. "First of all, how do you know them and second of all, why are you thinking about them right now?" She sounded a bit angry and Soi decided to calm her down.

"Relax, they're just some friends of Orihime. She wanted to get me out of my house and invited me to go shopping, together with those two. It was the most awkward day in my life."

"Oh?" The mechanic's expression became amused. She stretched widely and stifled a yawn, before wrapping an arm around Soi's waist and pulling her close. "How come?"

The smaller woman sighed. "You know… I was always led to believe I was the most ugly creature to walk this earth."

Two golden eyes watched her sternly. "A lie which was already disproved, by me, by my parents and by my friends."

Soi smiled shyly. "I know. But back then I didn't. You can imagine me with two strangers who both looked like supermodels. I felt totally miserable and it showed. They must've thought I was retarded or something."

"I doubt they did, Soi. I know Matsumoto and Nanao. They might have a few strange quirks, but they are kind souls. They wouldn't purposefully try to make you feel awkward. They probably wondered why the most beautiful creature to walk this earth was so bashful." Yoruichi kissed her girlfriend tenderly on the lips to try and make her feel good about herself.

It worked. The kind words and affectionate kiss lifted Soi's spirits considerably. "Thanks," she muttered happily when their lips parted. "I was just thinking it might be different if I were to go shopping with them right now."

"Then just ask Inoue if you can join them again, I bet she'll be beyond herself in joy."

Soi considered that for a moment. After that disastrous shopping date she'd promised herself she would never go out again. The fact that she was now considering doing so with those same people that had made her feel so awkward back then, revealed how much better she felt of herself right now. "I might just do that."

"How do you know Inoue anyway?" Yoruichi inquired. "She never told us about you."

"That's because I asked her to," Soi answered with a weak smile. "She invited me over to the MC countless of times, begged me even. But I was too…"

"Afraid?"

"Yeah… Thought people would just laugh at me again. I thought it was better to just stay away from all of that, to avoid getting hurt even more."

Yoruichi pressed a gentle kiss on Soi's forehead. "They won't laugh at you, Soi. Simply because they have no reason to. You're a human being, just like everybody else. They all have their own insecurities, even Matsumoto and Nanao. They just don't torment themselves with them constantly."

"You're right, Yoruichi. Thanks." Soi closed her eyes and wormed herself closer against Yoruichi's body, pushing her forehead between the mechanic's collarbones. She was basking in her girlfriend's warmth and scent and made a silent vow to herself, to be stronger in the future.

"You haven't told me how you know Inoue yet," the mechanic reminded her.

"Oh, right. Just from school, really. Been friends ever since our first day at school, when we were four. Shy little me was silently sitting in a corner. Orihime went to sit next to me and started talking to me." Soi chuckled. "Once she starts talking, she never stops. She kinda never left my side again. We're still very close."

Yoruichi had to chuckle as well, that sounded just like Inoue. "That's a very beautiful friendship Soi, you should treasure it."

"I will," Soi promised. "So how do you know her?"

"Just from the MC. I only know her as Ichigo's girlfriend, really. We talk sometimes and we get along pretty well. She's a really caring individual. She introduced me to half of the lesbian girls around my age in Karakura Town." Soi looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. "Wanted me to find a nice girl to settle down with. Never connected with any of time." She gave Soi a meaningful look. "Shame really, as the girl that was meant for me was the one closest to her."

The small author smiled weakly. "Orihime always said there were some pretty lesbian girls at the MC, desperate to get to know me. But I was already afraid of making friends, let alone finding a girlfriend."

"Oh well," Yoruichi sighed. "It's in the past now. We have found each other in the end."

"Yep," Soi agreed happily. She buried her face in her girlfriend's neck again.

Yoruichi gently stroked Soi's black hair. "So do you want to go to the MC headquarters with me today?"

Soi pulled back her head and looked at her girlfriend in shock. "T…today?" The weekend had already been a draining one, meeting a lot of new people. The thought of meeting with dozens of new people at the MC was a bit too much right now.

The chocolate-skinned woman quickly swallowed her proposition. "Nah, better not today. I guess meeting five new people was already tiring enough, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was. Another time." Soi didn't want to disappoint her girlfriend.

"Another time," Yoruichi agreed. With soft pressure she guided Soi's forehead back to her neck. "Let's just have a lazy Sunday together." Soi grumbled a bit, to show she wholeheartedly liked that idea. "Well, almost completely together," Yoruichi corrected. "Kukaku always comes over for lunch on Sundays, hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind," the small author mumbled. She rather liked the chief, just because the cranky woman had taken a liking towards her. She might be violent and passionate, she could also be just as affectionate as Yoruichi, although she would never admit that. "I don't mind at all," she sighed contently.

Both women drowsed off, nicely snuggled up against each other. The slow falling and rising of the chest in front of her, the feel of a slow heartbeat, the warm breath in her hair, it calmed Soi down like nothing else could. Not for the first time she thanked faith for bringing her together with Yoruichi. _Her_ Yoruichi.

The ringing of a cellphone interrupted the moment of complete peace. Yoruichi groaned and reached for her phone on the nightstand. "What?" she asked grumpily as she answered it, while returning to her comfortable position against her girlfriend.

"_Yoruichi my beautiful girl, the deep vibrations in your lovely voice tells me I woke you up."_

"You can stop smirking right now, Kukaku, and tell me why the _fuck_ you're calling."

"_My, my,"_ Kukaku said from the other side. _"You must've had quite a rough night. Care to share?"_

"I don't have a relationship just for the sex, unlike you. And if you don't tell me what the hell is up I will hang up right now."

"_Touchy subject, eh? Oh well, never mind. Just calling to say Urahara will join us for lunch this afternoon."_

"Wha…? Urahara? He never joins us for lunch. Hell, I didn't even know the guy needed to eat, I've never seen him do it."

"_Don't be a dork, of course he needs to eat. Just not at regular intervals, or so it would seem. Anyway, he wants to meet your girlfriend, so I thought I'd invite him over for lunch."_

"I… see. Well, as long as he behaves I don't see why he can't come."

"_Come on, Yoruichi. You know him… It makes more sense to ask the wind to stop blowing than to ask him to behave."_

"Hmm, that's true."

"_Anyway, see you at one, bye."_ The call was ended and Yoruichi threw the phone away. Soi gave her a curious look.

"My boss is coming over for lunch," Yoruichi told her.

"Your boss? You mean Urahara?"

"Yeah, him. Wants to meet you, apparently."

"Oh… isn't he crazy?"

"A bit," Yoruichi admitted. "But he's also a genius, so it kinda cancels each other out."

"I see." Soi yawned widely and snuggled up against her girlfriend again, eager to experience more of her warmth. The two dozed off for about half an hour, before Yoruichi decided it was time to get out.

She went to get a quick shower, leaving Soi behind in the bed. The petite woman rolled over to the warm spot her girlfriend had left behind and wrapped the sheets tightly around her. She buried her head in Yoruichi's pillow and breathed in deeply to catch as much of that lovely scent as possible. Her slumber was interrupted by the return of her girlfriend, who was wearing nothing but her underwear. Soi rolled around and placed her hands behind her head, keenly watching her girlfriend while blushing from ear to ear.

"Like the sight, little bee?" Yoruichi smirked.

"I do," the small woman sheepishly admitted. In her previous life, she wouldn't dare to stare so openly at a woman's body. But this was her new life, and this was her girlfriend, so she had all the right to look.

Yoruichi's body was just right. She was extremely slender. Soi wondered how someone with an addiction to junk food could be so incredibly lean. Her blush intensified when she focused on the spots of fat her girlfriend _did_ possess, all on the right places. Yoruichi was blessed with an incredibly firm and compact butt, which gave her just the right feminine lines. Her breasts were the same: firm and exactly the right size, neither too big nor too small. Her arms, shoulders and legs were thin, without much signs of muscles. It revealed how little the woman exercised. But she was feminine, slender and exactly how Soi liked it. "You have the perfect body, my goddess."

Yoruichi had slipped on some jeans and a shirt, and was now sitting on the edge of the bed to put on her socks. She couldn't help but blush and chuckle from Soi's compliments and the genuine look of appreciation on her face. She poked her girlfriend lightly on the nose with her index finger and leaned in for a tender, lingering kiss on the lips. "I'm glad you like it," she whispered, which made Soi blush even deeper. "It's all yours." The smaller woman grinned widely, almost predatory, which showed that she was rather fond of that idea. For a moment they just looked each other deeply in the eyes, content with just being together.

"You take a shower while I make some coffee," Yoruichi finally said. She slouched out of the bedroom, leaving behind a slightly shivering Soi. Reluctantly she got out of the comfortable bed, to get ready for the day.

* * *

At one o'clock sharp the doorbell rang. Kukaku was there, as usual, but this time accompanied by Urahara, which was not so usual. The chief squeezed Yoruichi's cheek as a greeting and went inside to greet Soi the same way. Yoruichi was left behind with Urahara, who scratched his unshaved chin awkwardly.

"Aah, hello Yoruichi. How do you do?"

"Fine. You?" The pale-haired was quickly distracted, so you had to keep your answers and questions short.

"Err… good, I guess. Yes, definitely good. Kukaku hasn't quite killed me yet, so that's something, right?" He gave his employee an awkward smile. His entire appearance might seem awkward and a little laid-back, but his eyes stood sharply underneath his silly green and white hat, hinting at his high intelligence. "So… where is your fiancée?"

Yoruichi cocked an eyebrow. "Fiancée? What the hell has Kukaku told you?"

"Eh? You have not proposed to her yet? My, my. Is it really okay for you to be this slow? Someone else might snatch her away, you know?"

"Like who?"

"Hmm." Urahara suddenly became mighty interested in the hinge of the door.

"Whatever mate. Come on in so you can meet her. And try not to scare her away with your antics, okay?"

Urahara just walked past her into the living room, without saying anything. Kukaku was already sitting on the couch together with Soi. "In comes the madness," the chief muttered. "Well Soi, this is the village idiot. Village idiot, this is Soi Fong."

"Charmed, milady." The blonde took Soi's hand and kissed its back.

"Err… hello," Soi muttered, unsure what to think of the blonde man.

"Urahara Kisuke, at your service."

Kukaku smacked him on the head, which made him topple over and fall to floor. "My flower, what have I done to deserve this?" The blonde sounded mightily aggrieved.

"Don't pretend to be a gentleman, because you aren't. Besides, you're annoying us."

"Indeed? I do apologize, Miss Fong." His eyes twinkled brightly as he spoke to Soi. Maybe he just liked being smacked in the head, Soi thought.

"It's… okay," she said weakly.

"So, what lured you out of hiding, Urahara?" Yoruichi asked as she poured the couple a cup of coffee.

"Did you hear they found the Higgs boson back in Genève?" He said, more to himself than to anyone. "Such a glorious moment for science."

"What lured you out of hiding, Urahara?" the mechanic asked again, determined to get an answer.

"Just looking for the source of your incredibly good mood." He smiled sheepishly at Soi. "Guess I found it."

"Right, that means you can get the hell out of my house again."

"That's rude, Yoruichi!" Soi exclaimed. Kukaku showed her agreement by stomping her fist in Yoruichi's guts.

She fell to her knees in agony. "Kukaku? What the hell?" she grunted.

"Don't offend my husband like that, Shihouin. Only I am allowed to do that." Kukaku had one of her maniacal smiles on her face.

Urahara chuckled. "It's not smart to steal my flower's favorite activity." He was also rewarded with a stomp in his guts.

"I'm not your flower," the chief grumbled. "Stop being silly and behave."

The blonde man rubbed his stomach. "Not as powerful as you usually give them. I must've done something right, right?"

"You didn't," Kukaku growled. "I just don't want to have to take you to the doctor when you're shitting blood again."

"Yes, convincing him that I'm not the subject of domestic violence is getting rather old," he chuckled.

"That happened only once," the bandaged woman countered. "Bastard seemed to think I was some kind of unstable, violent woman who beats up her husband."

Yoruichi barked a loud laugh. "Wonder where he'd gotten that idea from."

"Me too," Urahara agreed. "My Kukaku is the most tender and caring individual in the world."

"In _your_ world, maybe," Yoruichi laughed, a laugh that quickly disappeared when she saw Kukaku's angry stare. She quickly held up her hands in defense. "Not that I'm implying he lives in his own world."

"Good, because I wonder how _you_ would explain the doctor why you're shitting blood."

"Just tell him you were beaten up by Miss Fong," Urahara said with a look at the petite woman.

Yoruichi completely ignored him. "Is that supposed to be a threat?" she asked Kukaku.

"No, a promise." The two women were glaring daggers at each other.

"When you're done quoting B-rated movies, Miss Fong and I would like another cup of coffee."

Yoruichi gave him an angry look. "Get it yourself, you lazy bum."

"That's it, Shihouin," Kukaku said aggressively. "You're fired."

"Wha…? Why?"

"Because you're offending my husband where I should be the one doing that. That's something I simply can't forgive. Urahara, you'll prepare all forms first thing tomorrow."

The blonde laughed nervously. "I can't fire Miss Shihouin, sweetheart."

"And why is that?"

"I can remember a lot of instances where you said: 'Without Yoruichi I would have turned mad from those fucking moronic mechanics I have to work with'." He laughed sheepishly. "It doesn't happen very often, but sometimes you _are_ correct."

The chief looked at her husband in utter shock. A vein started twitching furiously on her forehead and Yoruichi realized in shock that she had only seconds to intervene. She jumped on top of the woman and pushed her to the ground. Kukaku was lying on the floor, with Yoruichi on top of her. The chocolate-skinned woman was holding the chief's wrists and pushed them against the floor. "Calm down," she urged her friend, who was struggling violently to get free.

"I'll kill that bastard, I will fucking kill him. Lemme go!"

"I won't say that that's a bad idea, but that's a bad idea. There's no way you could hide all the traces before the police gets here."

"I don't care! That guy is dead!"

"Umm, Kukaku?" Soi asked timidly. "Do you really want to murder your husband?"

"I do, that little, retarded imbecile."

"But if he drives you crazy, why did you marry him in the first place?"

"Because I love him." The words had left the chief's mouth instantly and she looked utterly shocked that she had spoken them. Her entire body sagged limply to the ground.

Yoruichi grinned triumphantly. "See? You love him. No reason to kill him."

Kukaku shook her head in disbelieve, embarrassed by this entire situation. She was supposed to be cold and volatile, not caring and affectionate. In her dismay she couldn't come up with a proper comeback. "Fuck you, Shihouin! You're still fired."

"Come on, Kuka. You can't fire me." Yoruichi smirked knowingly. "Because you love me too. And you love Soi too. You'll never burden her with a girlfriend that's unemployed and doesn't have any papers."

The chief looked at the author for a moment and could only imagine the infinitely sad look she'd have on her face if Yoruichi fired. Something melted within her. "This… this is blackmail, Yoruichi," she said weakly.

"I do this for your own sake, Kuka," the mechanic countered with a grin. Kukaku pushed Yoruichi of her and gave her husband a warning glare, before sitting down on the couch again. Soi gave her a warm smile, happy that the chief had been able to temper her anger. The bandaged woman shrugged it off.

"You better watch out, Soi. You might get away with this right now because you're new to the group, but once you're fully integrated I'll treat you the same as everyone else."

"Unlikely," Urahara said in a faraway voice. He was looking out of the window, staring at the cars that were passing by. "Kukaku has secretly confided me – like she sometimes does – that she has developed a special bond with Soi, unlike anything she had ever had before." The boss grinned as he looked at Soi and Kukaku together on the couch. "She claims Soi is like a little sister to her. Kukaku would never hit her little sister."

"Oh?" Yoruichi smirked. "Are you growing soft, chief?"

"Fuck you, Shihouin! I'll redirect all the punches meant for Soi at you."

"What! Why?"

"Just because I have a soft spot for Soi, it doesn't mean no one has to pay for her mistakes," the chief explained. "As her girlfriend she is your responsibility, so you'll take the beating she deserves."

"That totally doesn't make sense and is absolutely not fair!" the chocolate-skinned woman whined.

"What? You want me to hurt your girlfriend?" Kukaku asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Of course not!" Yoruichi quickly defended.

"Well then, we have everything sorted out." She wrapped her arm around Soi's shoulder and pulled her protectively closer. "Soi doesn't get hurt, I get my satisfaction and you don't have to see your girlfriend get hurt."

"An excellent construction," Urahara smiled. "That's why I love my Kukaku so much, she is so very practical."

"Why do I always end up pulling the short straw?" Yoruichi pouted.

"Why don't you just shut up and make lunch?" the chief countered. "It's not like you can change your faith and we're getting hungry."

"Umm… Kukaku?" Soi asked shyly. "Is it really okay for you to be this cruel to Yoruichi?"

"Don't worry Soi." The chief gave her a knowing smile. "Yoruichi loves taking care of people. Making lunch and taking someone else's punches is just part of that. Her heart rate probably doubled from the idea of being your gallant knight." She barked a loud laugh.

"Kukaku is mentally unable to truly physically harm Yoruichi," Urahara added to reassure Soi. "She'll bite, but she won't draw blood."

"Hmm, I guess you're right." Soi said with a small smile. She rested her head comfortably against Kukaku's shoulder and gave Yoruichi a teasing smile.

"It's not okay for you all to be teaming up against me," Yoruichi tried.

"Why don't you just admit you love it?" Kukaku grinned.

The mechanic let out one last sigh, before resigning to the fact that Kukaku was right. She felt responsible for taking care of those she cared for. Certainly in her own house. And she secretly didn't mind being dominated and bossed around at all, spending four years with her guardians had made sure of that. And defending Soi was always a given, even if it meant taking a bit more punches from her best friend.

"Right, I'll prepare lunch then," she sighed. "I've got tinned tomato soup, sausage rolls and buns from the oven and lettuce, tomatoes and pickles to make a salad."

"I'll help making the salad," Soi volunteered. Before Yoruichi tell her that it really wasn't necessary for her to help, the girl was already in the kitchen looking for a knife and cutting board.

"Yeah, you can help," she grinned as she gave Soi the tools she was looking for. Together they quickly prepared lunch. Soi had whipped up a quick dressing from olive oil, vinegar, salt, pepper and garlic for the salad and together with the soup and warm bread it was quite a feast. They cramped themselves around the small kitchen table – Soi next to her girlfriend – and attacked.

"Yoruichi says you are quite the genius," Soi commented to Urahara over her bowl of soup, which rewarded her with a dry look from Kukaku.

"Don't encourage him, Soi," she warned. "He will talk your ear off."

"A genius? I'm afraid I'm not," Urahara commented sadly. "The true geniuses have all left this world already, great minds like Einstein, Da Vinci, Socrates, Plato… I'm but a simple inventor. A tinkerer, if you will."

"If you'd spent as much time developing the shop as you did 'tinkering', we would have an international chain store right now." Despite the accusation there was no spite in Kukaku's voice.

"Ah, my love. What would we need a chain store for? The money? The fame? The former we already have, the latter we could do without."

"You are right," the chief agreed. "But that doesn't justify your total lack of ambition." She turned to Soi. "If he didn't need to money for his inventions he wouldn't have founded the store in the first place."

"What kind of stuff do you invent?" the petite author asked the blonde.

"Hmm, modifications mostly. Everything in this world can be improved. Take your own bike for example… I believe you own an Agusta F4?" Soi nodded in the affirmative. "I can squeeze at least 22 kW more power out of its engine, and at least 13 Nm additional torque. Simply by removing redundancies and changing the engine management."

"Don't give him your bike," Kukaku warned. "After three months you'll wonder why it's taking so long, only to find it disassembled till the last nut, lying forgotten in a corner."

"Urahara has the attention span of a 3-year old in a candy store." Yoruichi explained with a chuckle.

"I concur, but the fact still stands that I could improve your motorcycle quite a bit, if I were to finish it."

"He could have a leading function at the R&D department of brands like Yamaha or Honda, but he prefers being lazy." Kukaku sounded a bit desperate, but Soi could see the amused gleam in her eyes. Clearly she didn't mind her husband's current occupation.

"I highly doubt they'd like my working hours." He turned towards Soi, almost enthusiastically. "You see, the human mind has an efficiency that varies over time. What point is there in starting to work at eight in the morning, if your mind only becomes active three hours later? Why go to sleep at night if that's when your most brilliant ideas are formed?"

"It's just his justification of being a lazy bum," Yoruichi grinned.

"While I should punch you in the face for offending my husband, you're absolutely correct," Kukaku told her best friend.

"Is it laziness to use your energy as efficient as possible?" the blonde asked.

"Should you really be arguing with me, dear?" the bandaged woman said dangerously.

Urahara thought about that for a moment and gave his wife a silly grin. "Such a course of action would be unwise, my flower."

"Indeed it would," Kukaku agreed, glad that her husband was able to see sense every now and then.

"You would lose on the intellectual level and continue on the physical level."

"Which _you_ would lose, you weak little shrimp." The chief was starting to get irritated.

"Indeed I would. You spend more time toning your muscles and have quite a lot of experience dealing the punches."

"For an intellectual being you have a very low sense of self-preservation."

"Oh, but my life is protected by one very simple fact, my flower." Urahara grinned confidently.

"Which is?"

"You can't live without me, as much as you like to deny it."

The chief started to grind her teeth dangerously, a sure sign to back the fuck off. The genius was either oblivious to it, or an incredible masochist, because he continued pushing all Kukaku's buttons. "You love to pet me, like I'm a helpless puppy that got lost in the streets. You love sitting in my workshop to watch me work, a content smile creeping on your lovely lips. You love being affectionate and caring to me, on those rare occasions we are together. You love…"

"Enough!" Kukaku exclaimed. With massive force she smashed her fist into Urahara's side. The force knocked him of his chair and he bumped his head nastily on the edge of the table, before falling to the ground. "I _love_ smashing your intestines into jelly whenever you're making a fool of me in front of my best friends."

Yoruichi grinned widely at Soi. "Hear that, Soi? She said best friends, plural. The big, nasty woman has already locked you in her heart." Soi looked at the terrifying expression Kukaku was making, and knew better than to make a witty comment.

"You shut the hell up when I'm tutoring my husband, Shihouin."

"Tutoring or torturing?" Urahara asked sheepishly as he got up on his chair again. This surprised Soi a bit, he must've been tougher than he looked. Kukaku had hit him severely, but he was already behaving like a joker again.

"Silence." Kukaku gave the blonde a warning look through her messy black hair.

"You know you've spoken the truth when Kukaku tries to deny it with force," Urahara laughed. He was rewarded by a smack on his face, exactly on the bruise that had formed after hitting the table. Tears formed in his eyes and he groaned, the first time he showed signs of being in pain.

Soi was staring at Kukaku with big eyes, unsure what to think of all this. Kukaku looked a bit uncomfortable under her gaze and turned defensive. "What? I'm just protecting my husband from himself. I do this out of love."

"Right… Then I hope you'll never love me," the petite woman joked timidly. Kukaku burst into loud laughter and Yoruichi laughed with her.

"Bit too late now," Kukaku said through fits of laughter. "I already love you."

"She's going to love you to death," Yoruichi grinned.

"No, she's going to love her to _your_ death," Urahara corrected. "You're the one who's going to receive all the beatings meant for Soi, remember?"

"The idiot is correct," Kukaku grinned wickedly.

Soi smiled brightly. "In that case I don't mind if you love me!" She gave her girlfriend a happy wink.

Yoruichi heaved a deep sigh. "This is going to be one hell of a relationship."

* * *

A/N: And here we have a little glimpse of Kukaku's relationship with Urahara. Let me know how you think it turned out. Next time Yoruichi is invited for dinner at Soi's place and a certain gluttonous redhead will be there as well. Let's hope our golden-eyed beauty can make it through without throwing up!


	10. Chapter 10

"You can't add wine gums to beef stew, silly," Soi told her best friend. They were both standing in Soi's large kitchen to prepare a nice dinner for three. Orihime always came over for dinner on Mondays and this time they had invited Yoruichi as well. It had been the redhead's idea, she wanted to see a bit more of her best friend's relationship.

Orihime pouted. "But I like wine gums, why can't you add them?"

"Because we all have to enjoy it," the author explained patiently. "Look, you can add them later on your plate, if you like."

Her words had the intended effect, because her friend's face lit up immediately. "Awesome!" The little redhead grabbed the even smaller author in a tight hug. "You really are the best, Soi!"

"Hey, anything for my best friend," Soi chuckled. "I like to put a smile on your face." It was the understatement of the century, as the redhead's face was split up in the widest smile imaginable. Orihime could find real pleasure in the simplest things in life, a feat that Soi quietly admired and envied, even though it made the redhead slightly weird.

"Aww, you're so sweet." Orihime pressed a kiss on Soi's cheek. "I would eat you if I could."

Soi couldn't help but laugh. "You'd eat everything if you could."

Orihime's little face scrunched up in thought. "No, not everything. I tried adding petrol through my mashed potatoes last time, I'm not eating that again." She rubbed her belly. "Didn't taste good and didn't land well."

The petite author blinked. "You tried eating petrol?"

"Hey, it looks just like gravy!" she defended passionately, but her zealous little face fell a little. "Largely… Somewhat… a bit."

"Not at all."

"Yeah… not at all," she reluctantly agreed. "But it smells good, right? So I thought it would taste good as well."

"You should be more careful with the things you eat, Orihime," Soi told her, with a bit of worry in her voice. "You can get seriously ill you know."

"S…sorry," the redhead excused quietly. Her face showed that she really felt bad about worrying her friend.

Soi squeezed her cheek gently. "Don't make that face, I don't like it."

"But you're mad with me, aren't you?" Orihime was almost teary-eyed.

"I'm not mad with you," Soi assured. "Now cheer up before I'm going to tickle you."

"No! Please don't tickle me!" Orihime quickly said, while faking a bright smile. "I'm smiling already, see? SEE?"

The author had to chuckle. "Alright young lady, you're off the hook for now."

"Yay!" the redhead cheered and a real smile appeared on her face. "You're the best, Soi!"

"I know right?" the raven-haired woman said cockily, but not without a small chuckle. Sometimes her friend was just too adorable. She was patiently chopping the large piece of beef into dices. Orihime wasn't allowed with sharp knives, as the clumsy redhead could potentially wreck the entire kitchen with something like a toothpick. Luckily she was well aware of that fact and didn't try to help anymore.

"So… how was your weekend?" Orihime inquired. "Tell me everything!"

A large smile curled around Soi's lips. "It was awesome. I've met with her close friends and her parents." Her eyes sparkled brightly as she looked at Orihime. "And we declared our love for each other."

Orihime tightly hugged her friend again, while squealing in joy. "That's so wonderful Soi! You've finally found the love of your life; my heart is thumping in joy."

"I can feel that," Soi managed to say. Her face was pushed between Orihime's massive breasts. During puberty Soi had been quite envious of those mounds, but she had left that behind her. Her own smaller breasts were much more practical while working out. And it was not like such massive boobs would look good on her slender frame anyway.

"Weren't you afraid of Nelliel and Hallibel? I know I was when I first met them. They nearly killed me!" The little redhead laughed awkwardly.

"Let me guess, you tried to force-feed them one of your strange concoctions?"

"It was really good," she defended. "I mean, who doesn't like fresh fruit in a cocktail of vodka and chili peppers?"

"Err… everyone but you and the devil?" The redhead gave her an offended glare. "Did you even tell them there was vodka and peppers in it?"

"Well… no. That was supposed to be a surprise."

Soi couldn't help but laugh, and she kissed her friend on the forehead. "Oh Orihime, you're way too good for this world you know?"

"I do, because you just told me." The redhead grinned impishly. "But they were really kind after I apologized to them. You just have to get to know them for a bit."

"Yeah, they _are_ very kind. And strict." An affectionate smile curled around her lips as she thought back on her dinner date with Yoruichi and her 'parents'. "The relationship they have is really cute, isn't it?"

"Absolutely! Everyone at the MC loves making jokes about them, but they're secretly very envious. I mean, who doesn't want a gorgeous lesbian couple as their parents?"

"Yeah," Soi nodded. She was done slicing the beef and started peeling some unions. "Rukia and Renji were really nice to me too, they seem like the only normal friends Yoruichi has."

Orihime chuckled. "Yeah, they are. They're both always friendly. So what do you think of Kukaku?"

The little author grinned widely. "She's awesome. I really like her!"

That surprised the redhead a bit. "Oh? She always seems so violent to me. Not that I really know her, of course."

Soi started chopping the peeled unions. "Yeah, she's highly volatile. But she's also funny and extremely protective." She poked her friend's nose. "Just like you."

Orihime took Soi's hand and put the outstretched finger in her mouth, to softly suck on it. It was one of the redhead's little quirks to show her affection. "I like it when you compliment me like that," she said impishly when she had taken the finger out of her mouth again.

"That's why I do it," Soi smiled. "Can I have my hand back now?" Orihime was still holding her by the wrist.

"Oh sorry," she said as she let go. "So… Kukaku huh. Who would've thought she could be so nice?"

"Yeah… she's a bit like Nelliel and Hallibel, except a bit less subtle in her anger." The onions were chopped and Soi started dissecting a bulb of garlic.

Orihime watched it all with lazy interest. "You know, there's a bit of a myth going on in the MC. They say Kukaku once killed an exceptionally lazy mechanic and buried his body underneath the headquarters."

"You don't actually believe that, do you?" Soi wouldn't put it past the little redhead to believe such stories.

"Nah, I don't. I've never seen an Urahara mechanic with any serious injuries in the hospital." Orihime worked as a nurse at Karakura Hospital and had seen every mechanic at least once in there. Kukaku had the tendency to break or bruise a few bones when her personnel started getting on her nerves again. "And Kisuke wouldn't want to be married to a murderess anyway."

Soi had to agree on that, Urahara might put up with a lot, but he also kept his wife's more extreme urges in check.

She continued cleaning and chopping different kinds of vegetables for the stew. She had always liked cooking, so her father had made sure to include a large, luxurious kitchen in their new forest home. It featured a large cooking island in the middle and all equipment to make the most exotic meals. Orihime loved to sit on the counter and watch her best friend work. She often told Soi that she always looked so relaxed when cooking.

"So, what do you want to do while the stew is simmering?" Soi asked her friend when everything was seared and bubbling in the pot. "It's your turn to choose."

"I wanna cuddle on the couch!" the redhead answered without a thought.

"You always wanna cuddle on the couch," Soi said dully.

"I do?" Orihime was genuinely confused. "No, I don't! I pick lots of other things to do all the time! Like last time we did… err…"

"Cuddle on the couch." Soi deadpanned, but she wasn't able to suppress a tiny smile. Her friend just had that effect on her.

"You're just being mean!"

"I'm no… wait, what?"

Orihime stuck out her tongue and ran out of the kitchen, no doubt to curl down on the couch. Soi sighed in defeat, before following the redhead into the living room. Not for the first time the small author wondered if her friend was completely human, or actually some crossbred kitten-human.

* * *

Yoruichi was extremely happy to be able to leave the workshop. Riruka and Ginjo had returned from their vacation at Indonesia and the little pink-haired girl had been more than prying about her new girlfriend. After a thorough interrogation from the couple Yoruichi felt completely drained.

Luckily Kukaku had been in no mood for bullshit and had sent the disgruntled pinkette away to get some work done. The couple had invited Rukia, Renji and Yoruichi for dinner that Wednesday, so they could show the photographs and tell the vacation stories. Soi was also more than welcome, if she liked to join them. Yoruichi suspected that her girlfriend wouldn't be in the mood, after all she had just had a tiring weekend with lots of new impressions. She decided to ask her anyway, since it was not up to her to decide for her girlfriend.

After the now familiar ride to Soi's house she drove onto the driveway. To her surprise the garage wasn't opened yet. Oh well, maybe that was a one-time service only. She placed her bike in front of the large garage door and stepped off. After taking off her helmet and gloves she rang the doorbell… and waited. No one answered, so she decided to press the button again. After waiting for a few minutes she got a bit worried.

She walked to the window of the living room and peered inside. There was no one in, all she saw was the back of the large couch. She walked around the house and peered through every window, but spotted no one. She reached the backdoor and tentatively felt the clink. It opened. Carefully Yoruichi stepped into the kitchen. "Hello? Soi, where are you?" No one replied, so she continued quietly into the living room. And found her girlfriend.

She and Inoue were sleeping on the couch. They were lying on their sides with their foreheads pressed together and seemed to be properly passed out. Soi's was quietly snoring with her mouth slightly open. Inoue wasn't able to snore, because she was sucking her thumb. Then Yoruichi saw that was not possible, because the redhead's hands were both curled around Soi's waist. The mechanic couldn't help but chuckle as she realized it was actually Soi's thumb she was sucking on. The little author had her arm wrapped underneath the nurse's neck and bended it so that Inoue could suck on its thumb.

"Well isn't this a cute sight," the mechanic said loudly. With a rather big shock Soi awoke from her pleasant sleep. Her frightened eyes studied the intruder.

"Y…Yoruichi?" Her eyes turned towards her best friend. With even greater shock she realized Inoue was sucking _her_ thumb. She quickly tried to get it out to hide from her girlfriend, but noticed she couldn't move her arm. Inoue's neck had been lying on it and had stopped the blood flow. Soi had to use her other hand to pry her thumb free, after which the arm felt limply down.

The eyes of the author grew extremely wide and she let out a piercing scream. "It's dead!" The scream was loud enough to awaken the redhead, who immediately sat up with her fists up to defend herself. Soi sat up as well and frantically began rubbing her limp arm, to get the blood flowing again. "Oh god, oh god, oh god," she muttered frantically. "It's really going to be amputated this time."

Yoruichi quickly rushed to the aide of her friend. "Hey, calm down. Nothing's going to be amputated," she soothed, after which she helped massaging Soi's arm. "Just a good rub and it'll be good as new."

When the feeling had completely returned, Soi gave her girlfriend an embarrassed grin. "Sorry about that," she said sheepishly.

"You're cute when you're overreacting," Yoruichi countered. She leaned in and gave Soi a soft kiss on the lips. "I've missed you."

"You're the worst," Soi chuckled. "It's been less than 24 hours since we've last seen each other."

"It feels like a lifetime," the mechanic sighed, as she grabbed her girl in a hug. She watched the little redhead over Soi's shoulder, who was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Hey there, Inoue. Enjoyed sucking my girlfriend's thumb?"

"She was mine first!" Inoue crawled towards the pair and grabbed Soi in a possessive hug from behind. The small girl was now sandwiched between her two best friends.

"Calm down, Inoue. She's still yours. I just wanted to know if you were willing to share."

The redhead grabbed her best friend even tighter. "Only if you really love her."

"I really love her," Yoruichi assured her.

"Tell her, not me."

Yoruichi pulled back to look her girlfriend sincerely in the eyes. "Soi Fong, I really love you."

Inoue sat up straight and wore a solemn expression. "Shihouin Yoruichi, do you take Soi Fong to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I d… wait, what?"

"Shut up and kiss the bride already!"

Soi had the most adorable little smile ever plastered on her face, clearly amused by the antics of the little redhead. But there also was a bit of anticipation in her eyes, a curiosity about her girlfriend's next move. Yoruichi cupped her chin and pushed her face up, to be able to look her straight in the eye. "Are you part of this complot, Miss Fong?" she asked sternly, although she wasn't able to suppress her amused smile.

"And what if I am, Miss Shihouin?"

"Then I…" Yoruichi wanted to make a witty comeback, but just couldn't resist that innocent little face any longer. "Damn you, Fong!" She leaned in for the kiss. It was slow and tender but at the same time ferociously deep. Yoruichi just wanted to experience her girl to the fullest and Soi was more than happy to oblige.

When they pulled back, Inoue giggled. "If that's the case, I'm more than willing to share." She kissed both women on the cheek, as to seal the deal.

* * *

After Yoruichi had taken a quick shower, the trio sat at the kitchen table to have dinner. Soi was sitting at the head of the table, with her friends on either side of her.

"Beef stew, that's my favorite!" Yoruichi cheered, while spooning a large amount on her plate.

"That's why I made it, silly," Soi grinned, happy that her girlfriend liked it.

The chocolate-skinned woman cocked an eyebrow. "What, you knew?"

"Of course… Nelliel said it's your favorite of the healthy foods."

"The healthy foods? Now what's that supposed to mean?"

"You're a junk food addict, Yoruichi," Inoue chirped. "I'm surprised you don't look like a hamburger yet."

"Meh, I'm pretty healthy," the mechanic shrugged, after which she dug in on her stew.

"As if…" the redhead said in-between mouthfuls. "How often do you exercise?"

"Err… is that a trick question?"

"You mean you don't do any activity at all?" Soi asked in disbelieve.

"I have a forty hour job," Yoruichi defended gruffly. She didn't like this conversation at all. "End of topic."

"A sound mind lives in a healthy body," the nurse said wisely.

"You just made that up."

"Did not!"

Soi stared her girlfriend in the eyes, she looked concerned. It made Yoruichi feel a bit guilty, but she wasn't planning to change her lifestyle anytime soon. She was way too lazy for exercise. The small author heaved a resigned sigh, but something in her eyes told Yoruichi this was not the end of this topic. "So how was your day, Yoruichi?" Soi asked to change topics.

"It was hell," Yoruichi grunted. "Riruka and Ginjo are back from Indonesia and she wanted to know everything about you. _Everything._"

"Oh… it sounds like you don't like them much."

"They're likable enough. I even consider them close friends, especially Riruka can be extremely nice. It's just that they can't seem to mind their own damn business." The golden-eyed woman chewed thoughtfully on a piece of meat. "Is it really necessary to know _everything_?"

"Hmm, maybe it's a defense mechanism?" Soi ventured. "Try to avoid questions about your own private life by bombing others with such questions?"

"Nah, they're very open about their private life. It's just the way she is I guess, supercurious. And she's just _dying_ to meet you Soi."

"You have hundreds of friends who are dying to meet me," the little author whined.

Yoruichi squeezed her cheek to cheer her up. "Nah, not _that_ much. But she has invited you for next Wednesday evening."

"Don't go, Soi," the redhead grinned. "She has no right to force you into this."

"I'm not forcing her at all!" Yoruichi told Inoue. She turned to Soi. "I know this weekend has been draining for you, meeting all my close friends. If you don't want to go you don't have to."

"I'd like to meet them," Soi said slowly. "But it has been an exhausting weekend. I'm feeling a bit out of rhythm."

"I understand," Yoruichi smiled and she gave a quick peck on the girl's cheek. "In that case you should stay at home and get back into your rhythm. You can meet them anytime you want anyway."

Soi smiled gratefully and muttered a thank you. Yoruichi turned to Inoue. "So how's stuff going at the hospital?"

The redhead's face lit up into a big smile. "Awesome, as always. I just love helping people!"

Yoruichi couldn't help but tease. "I hope you're not force-feeding them your poisonous meals?"

"They are not poisonous!" Inoue huffed. "Food is something that you have to approach with an open mind. Mixing and matching ingredients is key to a tasty meal."

"Indeed, _matching_ being the keyword here."

"Like you know anything about making food," the redhead said and she stuck out her tongue. "I'd be surprised if you knew how to boil water."

"Pop it into the microwave and set it to full power," Yoruichi smirked, just to annoy the nurse.

"You're a hopeless creature," Inoue sighed.

"I am," the mechanic concurred. She smiled at Soi. "Luckily I have a nice lady that'll take care of me from now on."

"You wish," Soi countered with a mischievous little smile. "I'm not going to be your obedient little housewife. Not without a huge favor in return anyway."

"You tell her Soi!" Inoue cheered.

"Oh I can think of quite a few favors," Yoruichi countered with a lewd grin. "You'll be the obedient housewife at daytime, I'll be the obedient pet at nighttime."

The seductive, nearly purring way the brown-skinned woman said this made Soi blush deeply. "That… certainly sounds promising." The small author looked shy and nervous, but Yoruichi also noticed a bit of lust in her eyes.

"I don't even want to hear this conversation," the little redhead pleaded.

"What, don't you and Ichigo play games at night? The busty nurse and the nervous patient? Angry doctor that's about to fire the hopeless nurse?"

Her face got a bit red and she gave Yoruichi an offended look. "First of all you have absolutely no imagination. Second of all it's none of your business what we do at night."

"Aww, and here I was hoping for tips," the mechanic grinned.

"If you have pet fetishes, just beg your master for a collar and leash."

"This is spiraling completely out of control," Soi interjected. "How did we go from Orihime's job at the hospital to Yoruichi becoming my sex slave?"

The conversation completely fell silent. Both Yoruichi and Inoue looked awkwardly to Soi, then to each other, then back to Soi. "We never mentioned anything about sex slaves," Inoue said carefully. Soi immediately started to blush when she realized she had made a slip.

"I guess we just figured out Soi's fetish though," Yoruichi smirked. "What the heart thinks, the mouth speaks."

"You're smiling like that's a good thing," the redhead said. "I would be terrified."

"Why would I be terrified?" the mechanic countered. "I think it's cute."

"Until you realize that Soi works out four times a week and you have the muscles of a fried potato. She could restrain you with just one hand and probably won't even notice that you're struggling."

Yoruichi looked at Soi, who was too embarrassed to look back. There still was that glint of lust though. "Okay, now it's becoming scary." Her grin slowly started to fade.

"And then I haven't even told you that Soi is a control freak and loves showing off her strength." The redhead was sheepishly rubbing the back of her head and Yoruichi just knew she was speaking out of experience. These two knew each other since kindergarten after all. "She might be a bashful little thing when she gets pulled out of her comfort zone, but in her own house she is the queen of the castle."

In just a flash Soi's steel-grey eyes hovered over Yoruichi and she could clearly see a predatory glint now. Yoruichi blinked once and it was gone again, making room for the shy look. She wasn't sure if she should be aroused or deeply frightened. Right now it was a combination of both. "And you really think giving her these ideas was a good plan?" she asked the nurse.

The redhead shrugged. "You started."

"You two should just knock it off," Soi finally managed to say. "You make me sound like some hardcore dominatrix, while I have no sexual experience at all."

"At least we've got your deepest desires figured out," Inoue said with an innocent smile at Yoruichi. Somehow it seemed a lot less innocent than before. "But work's totally spanking." The redhead seamlessly continued their previous conversation like nothing happened. "I've got a nine-year old girl under my care right now, she's like the sweetest thing ever. But the poor thing is very ill. You see, she has…"

Soon the redhead was happily talking about her everyday life at the hospital. She was very easy to talk to, once she got going it was hard to make her stop. Soi and Yoruichi happily chatted with her, but the couple still exchanged nervous glances from time to time, having the previous conversation fresh in mind. It certainly was something that both of them wanted to explore slowly with each other.

* * *

Later that night Yoruichi was lying comfortably on her back on Soi's couch. Inoue had left soon after dinner to give the two some time together. They had spent most of their time just chatting about everything and nothing. It was just amazing how easy and comfortable they could talk to each other, no matter if the conversation was serious or just plain ridiculous. Right now they were silent though, a comfortable silence. Soi was lying in Yoruichi's arms with her face deeply buried into the chocolate-skinned woman's neck.

Yoruichi felt the soft little body in her arms and thought back to the strange conversation at dinner. Soi had always felt like _her_ little girl, her little bee. A defenseless creature that she had to defend. She let her hands stroke over the author's arms and gently squeezed to feel the muscles underneath. They weren't overly large, but they felt toned and certainly had more mass than her own pathetic arms. The mechanic wasn't exactly weak – heavy lifting and unscrewing rusty bolts around the workshop had made sure of that – but her little bee was in a whole other league.

No, she refused to believe that she was the weaker one in their relationship. Soi curiously looked up into her golden eyes, she had felt her girlfriend massaging her arms. A playful grin curled around the mechanic's lips and suddenly she flipped the pair of them around, so that Soi was the one lying on her back with her on top. She straddled the author at the waist and grabbed her by the wrists. She locked them above the girl's head, pushing them deeply into the couch's pillows.

Soi still looked curious. "And what is that you're trying to achieve here?"

"Prove that I'm not just a little weakling compared to you," Yoruichi boasted. "I've got you locked into place, completely at my mercy."

"Oh, okay…" An amused grin curled around Soi's lips. "Then I guess someone needs to learn her place here."

Soi tensed her arms and broke free from Yoruichi's grip with frightening ease. Her eyes grew wide when she realized that Soi didn't even had to strain herself. The smaller girl then grabbed her by the shoulders and rolled her off the couch, making sure to break to fall a bit. Yoruichi was lying on her back on the floor and saw Soi coming after her. She quickly rolled on her belly and tried to crawl away, but Soi grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back, all the way into the living room where they had more room to romp.

When Soi finally stopped tugging her around, Yoruichi quickly turned around and sat up on her knees. The little author was in a similar position, wearing a playful smile. "We're both in an equal position now, Miss Shihouin. Let us wrestle to settle this once and for all."

The mechanic knew this was a very bad idea, but boasted a confident smile nonetheless. "You already know this will end in tears, Miss Fong."

Soi's grin widened. "And they will not be mine." The smaller woman suddenly rushed toward Yoruichi and grabbed her by the shoulders. Yoruichi did the same thing and tried to tumble the girl over. But Soi was like a rock, no matter how hard the mechanic pushed or pulled, she wouldn't move an inch. The bad part was that Soi didn't seem to even have to strain, while Yoruichi was quickly wearing herself down.

"Are you done yet?" Soi asked after watching the woman for a while. At this point Yoruichi was panting and couldn't get a coherent sentence out. The small author merely chuckled and decided to begin her play. With a single pull she tumbled her girlfriend over. Yoruichi was taken by surprise and fell to the floor. The immense power stored inside that little body scared her a bit and she tried to crawl away. But Soi playfully grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her back.

"Where do you think you're going? You're not cowering away, are you?" The taunt got to Yoruichi and she rolled over again. Like a viper she shot at Soi, hoping to catch her by surprise and use her full body weight to get the girl down. Unfortunately Soi saw this coming from miles away. She shifted just a little bit and grabbed Yoruichi by the shirt. Using the momentum of the bigger woman she flung her around and dropped her to the floor. The mechanic was lying on her back, feeling exhausted and a bit bruised. Soi quickly straddled the defenseless woman at the waist, grabbed the brown wrists and pushed them against the cold floor above the purple-haired head.

Yoruichi pathetically tried to break free from the stranglehold, but Soi was simply too strong. "I surrender," she said weakly. Soi grinned from ear to ear and increased her force on the wrists to the point where it started to get uncomfortable. "Soi! I surrender, lemme go."

"You haven't said the magic word," the small author purred and for just a second she applied even more force.

"Ouch! Soi, _please_ let me go, _please_!" Yoruichi felt a bit silly for pleading with her girlfriend, but her wrists were really hurting right now.

After hearing the magic word Soi immediately let go and grinned triumphantly. "You didn't _really_ think you had a chance to defeat me, did you?"

"I… don't know," the golden-eyed woman muttered. "I guess I hoped I had. I mean, how am I able to protect you if you're stronger than me?"

The small author suddenly looked sincere. "So that's what this is all about." She leaned in and placed a tender kiss on those brown lips. She then lay down on the woman and cuddled up against her, with her face buried in her neck. "Don't worry about that," she whispered. "I still very much need you to protect me. My muscles haven't appeared just today, you know?"

Yoruichi thought about that and realized that the girl was right. She had been afraid that their relationship would chance because she was the weaker one, but that had just been silly. Soi still very much needed her help to pick up the pieces and start a new life. She might be physically strong, but mentally she was still a little girl. _Her_ little girl. She embraced the smaller woman tightly. "God, I love you so much," she whispered. "You know I would do anything for you, right?"

Soi giggled. She raised herself up a bit and looked her girlfriend in the eyes. "Even take on a healthier lifestyle?"

Yoruichi looked shocked, she hadn't seen that one coming. Then annoyance swept over her, why did everyone consider it necessary to bore her to death with their health concern stories. Why couldn't they just accept that she was a lazy sloth that loved her current lifestyle? And now even her girlfriend was on her tail. "I'm happy with the way I live now, Soi." Her words sounded a bit harsher than she had intended.

The small author looked surprised and sad. "I only ask you to take better care of yourself, where I could've asked you for anything. Why is it such an issue with you?"

The sad look made Yoruichi feel bad about herself. "I… I'm sorry, Soi. It's just… I enjoy my freedom."

"Living healthy won't take away that freedom, silly." Soi tried to make it sound light, but her girlfriend's cranky behavior pressed down on her.

"It will! Spending hours in the gym, spending hours in the kitchen preparing healthy food, going to bed early, dropping alcohol… that's just not going to work."

Soi looked into the golden eyes just to see if Yoruichi wasn't joking. When she realized she wasn't she chuckled. "Oh Yoruichi, you silly girl. You have no idea what living healthy means, do you?"

"You deaf? I just explained it."

"No, you just explained the lifestyle of a professional athlete." Soi sat up again so she could look her girlfriend better into the eyes. She playfully poked her brown nose. "You don't have to do all that stuff, just a few changes will make a big difference already."

Yoruichi looked into those steel eyes and felt a bit silly. "You mean… I won't have to spend hours in the gym?"

"Of course not, you idiot. Doing some kind of activity just once a week would already be a big step forward." The small author thought on the matter for a moment. "Didn't you say Kukaku and Nelliel go swimming every Monday?"

"Err, yes."

"Great! Then you're going to join them from now on. Swimming is very healthy."

"Do I have a choice in this matter?" Yoruichi asked grumpily. "I don't even know if they _want_ me to join them."

Soi pinched her in the cheek. "Nonsense, Nelliel would be delighted to take you. You're going to ask her tomorrow."

"That sounds awfully much like an order."

"It _is_ an order," Soi answered simply. "If you don't do it then I will," she added darkly.

Yoruichi's eyes grew as she thought of the consequences of that sentence. Nelliel would make the rest of her life hell if it would come to that. "Alright, alright. I'll ask her."

"Good, now stop being cranky." The smaller woman massaged the soft flesh of Yoruichi's belly. "It's about time you get some activity in that body of yours. As for spending hours in the kitchen, that's nonsense as well. I'm going to teach you some very simple recipes that take less than twenty minutes to prepare. If you eat that at least twice a week it'll make a huge difference already."

"You're being awfully bossy," Yoruichi said, but with a warm smile. It had finally dawned to her what her girlfriend was trying to do. She wasn't trying to control her life and take away her freedom. She was just being concerned for her and simply tried to take care of her.

"That seems to be the only way to get through to you," Soi answered brightly.

"And what if I decide to be a bad girl and don't obey you?"

The small author grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down. "Then it's time for wrestling round two." She loomed over the mechanic in a threatening way. "And this time I won't be so gentle."

"Okay, okay, I'll do as you say," Yoruichi quickly said. Her wrists still felt a bit sore and she didn't felt like being embarrassed again. "But please be patient with me, alright? I don't think I can make a full 180 degree turn just like that."

"I don't expect you to," Soi answered, while she snuggled up against the brown woman again. "I'm just glad that you've finally opened your mind to it. I'm going to guide you there, step by step. Just like you're guiding me."

Yoruichi felt her little creature cuddle up against her and felt content. She wasn't quite sure if she liked being bossed around about her lifestyle, but at least Soi meant well and wasn't expecting any miracles. She wrapped her arms around her little bee and pulled her close. Perhaps with Soi's help she might just make it through this.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for keeping this story unattended for so long. After going on vacation I kinda lost my inspiration and real life started to kick back in as well. But I've gotten some new ideas, so there will be some new chapters coming up soon. Thanks for sticking with me!


	11. Chapter 11

It was Tuesday and Kukaku and Yoruichi were having lunch together. The brown-skinned woman visibly felt a bit down that day, so the chief had decided to take her apart. She was a bit worried about her friend, but also annoyed that the gloomy woman had such a bad influence on her entire crew. Normally Yoruichi was the bright one that managed to uplift everyone's spirits, but right now being in the workshop was just hell.

They were sitting in the grass at the lake, with a watery sun looking down upon them. Kukaku was looking at her best friend and noticed bruises around her wrists. "You two tried BDSM yesterday or something? Is that why you're so gloomy, something went wrong?"

Yoruichi shook up from her thoughts. "Wha…?" She glanced down at her wrists. They were indeed a bit greenish blue where Soi had restrained her. "Nah, we were just fooling around yesterday. Did some wrestling."

For a moment the chief gave her a blank look. "You wrestled Soi? And just what made you think that was a good idea?"

The mechanic cocked an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That girl has the body of a bloody Valkyrie. Besides not having a chance to begin with you could've gotten seriously hurt."

Yoruichi shrugged. "She knows her own strength perfectly fine. But yeah, she _is_ strong. It's rather weird being tossed around by such a small girl."

Kukaku grinned widely. "Hey, you're the submissive kind, so what's the problem?"

"Just because I've lived with Nelliel and Hallibel and enjoyed it doesn't mean I'm submissive." The chief gave her another blank look. "Alright," Yoruichi gave in with a sheepish grin. "I guess I _am_ the submissive kind. I don't really mind Soi being stronger than me."

"Then what's with the long face?"

Yoruichi let out a deep sigh. "She's just starting to get really bossy when it comes to my health. I know she means well, but I'm not sure if I like her being so god damn nosy."

"Is that all?" Kukaku asked in surprise. "You should be glad at least _someone_ cares about your health, even though that person isn't you."

The mechanic gave her a look. "Don't you start as well, Kuka."

The chief held up her hands. "Alright, alright, I'll stop. It's not like I'm a paragon of health myself exactly." She gave her friend an amiable smack on the shoulder. "But you're in a relationship now, Yoruichi. You can't just expect things to continue on like they did in the past. Both of you are going to have to make concessions to the other to make it work. Give and take, that's what it's all about."

"Hmm, I guess you're right. It just feels a bit crappy at the moment."

"You're approaching this completely the wrong way, kid. With just a few changes to your current lifestyle you can make your girl the happiest little lesbian in the world. Now what could possibly be wrong with that?"

Yoruichi grinned and her golden eyes started to sparkle. "Well, if you put it that way… nothing at all."

Kukaku grinned as well. "So stop sulking you moron, because it doesn't suit you at all. And you're driving my mechanics up against the wall. Even Tessai seems more silent than usual, and that's saying something."

The golden-eyed woman suddenly realized that her cranky behavior seriously annoyed her best friend and her colleagues. Her being in a bad mood had a negative effect on all of them. "Sorry chief, I'll cheer up for you."

The second halve of that day went by surprisingly faster than the first halve.

* * *

Yoruichi was lazily lying on her couch that evening. She had just taken a long, hot shower and was now dozing off a bit. She had grabbed a bite at MC HQ together with Kukaku, but the rest of her schedule for the evening was mercifully empty. A bit of television, maybe a small glass of vodka and a bag of crisps, that was all she wanted right now. Oh, and she still had to ask Nelliel if she could come swimming with her on Mondays, but that could wait for a while.

Unfortunately her green-haired guardian had other plans for her. It was half past seven when the busty engineer gave her a call. For a moment Yoruichi contemplated if she should be annoying, but decided against it. "Hello mommy," she answered cheerfully.

"_What are your plans for tonight?"_

Blunt and direct… Yoruichi recognized that tone and knew that her guardian was in a bad mood. She tried to come up with a quick lie, but her mind was completely blank. "Err… nothing really." _Damn it!_

"_Then get your skinny ass over here in fifteen minutes."_ The connection was broken directly after that. She silently cursed herself for not coming up with an excuse quicker. Now she was going to have to deal with Nelliel on an off-day. She wondered what was up.

Thirteen minutes later she rang the doorbell of her guardian's house. Nelliel opened it and let her in. Yoruichi decided not to make things even worse and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Hello mommy. Something the matter?"

"I'm simply bored to death. Hallibel is working late for the second time this week – she's got an important case – and there's absolutely nothing on the TV." She pulled Yoruichi into the living room and shoved her onto the couch. "So I decided to do my favorite pastime, which is annoying you."

Yoruichi groaned, she should've known it would be something like this. "How very fortunate," she muttered.

Nelliel hadn't heard, because she had left for the kitchen. When she returned she had two mugs of steaming coffee and a filled cookie jar. "And don't say I'm ungrateful," she said as she offered her kid a cookie.

"You know I'd never dare calling you that," Yoruichi answered while taking a cookie. Nelliel grabbed one as well and sat down beside her on the couch. They silently ate some cookies and drank their coffee.

"The hell happened to your wrists?" Nelliel asked after a while.

"Err, just a bit of romping with Soi. Nothing serious."

The engineer snorted. "I'm surprised she hasn't snapped you in two."

"Don't you start as well," the mechanic sighed. "Kuka gave me enough crap as it is."

"And very rightly so. Your weak limbs are nothing to be proud off. Soi on the other hand…"

Yoruichi rolled her eyes, but decided not to comment. At that moment her phone vibrated, indicating she had gotten a text.

FROM: Soi Fong

TEXT: You haven't asked Nelliel yet, have you?

The mechanic laughed a bit, Soi had gotten her figured out completely. No, she hadn't asked Nelliel yet if she could go swimming with her and Kukaku on Mondays. Yes, she had promised she would, but when it came to the point she just didn't feel like it. After all, Monday evening was such a nice, lazy evening. She quickly wrote a reply.

TO: Soi Fong

TEXT: Can you read minds?

It took about thirty seconds for the reply to come.

FROM: Soi Fong

TEXT: You have five minutes before I'm calling her.

Yoruichi started to panic. These weren't idle threats, Soi would really do it. This was pure blackmail.

"Something wrong?" Nelliel asked. She had been studying her kid's face and saw it lose a few shades of brown.

"Err…" Oh damn it, there weren't any escapes anymore. "Can I go swimming with you and Kukaku every Monday evening?"

For a moment the engineer just gave her a blank look. "Come again?" she asked weakly after regaining her composure.

"Can I go swimming with you and Kukaku every Monday evening?" the mechanic asked again.

"So I _did_ hear correctly," she muttered. She then started squeezing Yoruichi's face. "Are you ill or something? Brain damage? Fell on your head?"

After a bit of a struggle Yoruichi managed to wrestle free from Nelliel's grasp. "Nothing like that. Soi wants me to," she confessed sheepishly.

"My, my…" For a few seconds Nelliel had to process that information. Then her face broke into a bright smile. "I'm going to buy that girl the biggest present she's ever had. And here I was thinking she was just a shy little creature. Turns out she can force you to do stuff that even Hallibel and I can't force you to. Instant favorite daughter-in-law ever!"

"Yeah, yeah. So will you please take me so Soi will get off my back?"

"Oh, I'm going to take you." Her face turned determined, a look that frightened Yoruichi a bit. "I'm going to take you and work your ass until you can't even climb out of the pool anymore."

Yoruichi had been afraid that something like this would happen. "I guess begging for mercy won't do me any good, right?"

"Girl, I've been waiting for this moment ever since I've gotten you under my care. You were obedient enough, but getting you to exercise was out of my league. You could say I've got a lot of catching up to do." She gave her a determined grin, which Yoruichi thought looked like the grin of the devil.

"Well, that's just freaking dandy." Soi had promised Yoruichi that she could take her time easing into a healthier lifestyle. Nelliel was going use the sledgehammer-method to force her into it.

The green-haired woman grabbed her phone. "I'm going to call that girl and congratulate her." Just to be annoying she put her phone on the speaker.

The phone rang a few times before it was answered. _"Soi Fong speaking."_

"Hey there girl, this is Nelliel."

"_Oh, hello ma'am! How are you doing?"_

"I'm doing awesome, thanks to you. You've achieved the impossible."

"_So she has asked you then? About going to swim every Monday?"_

"Oh she has asked alright. Just like you ordered the obedient little monster to. I must say I'm impressed. I couldn't get her skinny ass to move, no matter how much I threatened her. And you simply _tell_ her to and suddenly she's all fired up to go. _Do_ tell me your secrets."

Yoruichi could hear Soi chuckle from the other side. _"She had this strange idea that a healthy lifestyle would be hell. I just showed her the truth. Swimming is such a fun way to maintain the body."_

"A fun way, huh?" Nelliel slowly said. Clearly she had other ideas of swimming, being the drill sergeant that she was. "Ah, but don't worry. I'll make sure she gets plenty of exercise."

"_Thanks ma'am, she could certainly use it!"_ The little author sounded absolutely delighted.

"Stop calling me ma'am already. You've made me so proud, you can call me 'mom' from now on."

"_I… that will take some time to get used to… mom."_

"I'm sure we'll be able to work it into your system." Nelliel looked mighty pleased with herself. "Hey, why don't you also join us every Monday? I'm sure my brat could use the encouragement. And I wouldn't mind seeing you in a bikini."

Yoruichi finally couldn't restrain herself anymore. "Mommy!" she whined.

"_Oh, is Yoruichi there as well?"_ Soi sounded a bit surprised.

"Yeah I'm here alright," the mechanic groaned. As always Nelliel managed to embarrass her completely.

"_I was going to call you after this, I'm so happy that you're taking this serious."_

"You _are_ aware that Nelliel is going to make every single Monday evening living hell, right? She won't be satisfied until I die of a heart attack."

"_Don't be so childish, Yoruichi. Nelliel loves you like a daughter, she'd never do such a thing."_

"Right. Care to join us at the swimming pool to test that theory?"

Nelliel snorted. "Hiding behind your four year younger girlfriend, you're such a wimp." To prove her statement she grabbed Yoruichi by the nose.

"Ouch! Wemme gwo!" She managed to struggle free. "Please Soi, you _have_ to join me to the pool, at least next Monday. I fear for my life if you don't. Pleaaaase?"

Soi chuckled. _"Alright, alright… you little wimp. It sounds like fun, so I'll come with you."_

"Thank you!" The gratefulness in her voice made Soi chuckle again.

"I apologize for my pathetic daughter Soi," Nelliel laughed. "I wish I had something better to offer to you, but she's all I have."

"_It's okay mom, I'm quite happy with her."_

"Glad to hear that. And thanks again for taking care of her."

"_Ah well… it's a dirty job, but someone's gotto do it. Just don't hate me, Yoruichi."_

The last sentence sounded rather serious and a bit uncertain. "Don't worry, little bee," Yoruichi soothed. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, even though I'm not completely happy with it."

"_You'll get used to it. In my youth I wasn't much for exercising either, and look at me now."_

"Now you're able to give my Yoruichi bruises that look like she has been restrained by handcuffs," Nelliel smirked.

"…_I left bruises? Oh, I'm so sorry Yoruichi, it really wasn't my intention to hurt you!"_

"You didn't hurt me Soi," the mechanic quickly said. "It just looks a bit… awkward."

"_Hmm… well, you started it, so it's kinda your own fault."_

"That's right, don't feel guilty about it Soi." Nelliel jumped to the girl's defense rather quickly Yoruichi noticed. "But we won't bother you further on this lovely evening, Soi. Thanks again and I hope to see you soon."

"_No problem mom! See you later."_

Nelliel hung up the phone and grinned at Yoruichi. "She's such a nice girl." She then grabbed her in a bone-crushing embrace. "I'm so happy for you two."

"I'm happy for us too," Yoruichi said from her position between Nelliel's breasts.

"The two of you have completely made my day." She lay down on the couch and pulled Yoruichi with her. "Now I can finally relax with my little girl."

"Does this mean you'll stop being mean to me?" Yoruichi asked tentatively as she curled up against the green-haired engineer.

The engineer grinned and stroked the purple hair. "Fine, I'll stop being mean to you. You _did_ earn it, after all." Yoruichi cheered a bit, causing a chuckle from Nelliel. She turned on the radio and found some electronic chill-out music to listen to. For a while the two just lay there in silence, just like in the old days.

"What are you working on right now, Nelliel?" Yoruichi asked curiously after a while.

The engineer cocked an eyebrow. "You know that's all top secret, right?"

Yoruichi pouted. "Your work is all top secret and Hallibel's work is all confident. You never tell me anything."

Nelliel chuckled and petted her head. "Well, I suppose I could tell you a bit. It's not like you're smart enough to remember it all and sell it to Honda or Kawasaki."

"Now you're just being mean again," the mechanic whined.

The engineer continued scratching her scalp. "Sorry, couldn't resist…" She then began telling all about the latest research she was doing, which concerned the inlet-system of the new engine they were developing. Yoruichi loved it when Nelliel told about her work, she was always so passionate about it. It made the mechanic's chest grow in admiration.

"You're so smart, you and Hallibel both." She smiled sheepishly. "I'm really proud that you two are my guardians."

"You're sweet," Nelliel smiled. She planted a kiss on her cheek. "We're proud of you as well, you know that right?"

"I do, but I love it when you tell me."

"Well, I just did and I'm not going to repeat myself."

Yoruichi pouted playfully. "Meany."

At that moment they heard the front door opening. Nelliel pushed her brat off her. "Go help your mother," she ordered.

The mechanic pouted again, but did as she was told nonetheless. She greeted Hallibel at the front door. The brown-skinned lawyer was still wearing her grey pinstripe suit, which Yoruichi had to admit looked extremely good on her figure. The smaller woman stood on her toes to give a kiss on the lawyer's cheek. "Hai mom," she greeted with a happy grin.

Hallibel patted her head briefly and turned around. "Help me get out of my jacket, dear." The jacket had a tight fit, so getting it off was a bit of a struggle. But with Yoruichi's help the piece of clothing was removed quickly and Hallibel neatly hung it on a hanger. Underneath the jacket she had been wearing a formal shirt with tie, but she was too tired to bother with those now.

She went inside and crashed onto the couch, before giving her partner a kiss. Yoruichi entered the living room after her and Hallibel asked her to take her shoes off. She was just too tired to do that herself. Yoruichi knew that feeling of being drained all too well, so she grinned and helped her out of her shoes. She decided to be extra nice today and got to her knees to massage her feet.

"Any progress on that case?" Nelliel informed, as the duo watched the kid work with a lazy smirk.

"We're working on the last details. I'll be home for dinner tomorrow."

Nelliel smiled happily. "That would be nice."

Hallibel stroked her girlfriend's cheek thoughtfully. "Yeah, sorry about this."

"Don't worry. I know this is harder for you than for me." The engineer wrapped her arm round the lawyer's shoulder. Hallibel eased onto her girlfriend and let out a soft sigh, induced by Yoruichi diligently working on her feet. "And Soi has totally lifted my spirits today," Nelliel added with a grin.

"What has the girl done?" the lawyer asked curiously, while stifling a yawn.

"Wrestled our little brat and forced her to go swimming with us every Monday."

Hallibel snorted and Yoruichi shot the engineer an angry glare. "That's _not_ how it went at all!"

"Okay, maybe the wrestling had nothing to do with it, but the fact remains that Soi forced you to get your lazy ass to move. And you actually complied."

"Well I'll be damned," the lawyer muttered. "You're actually going to this thing?" The disbelieve lay heavy in her voice.

The mechanic shrugged. "She didn't give me much of a choice. I'm not happy with it, but what'cha gonna do?"

"My, my, so you finally stopped being a selfish bitch. I'm impressed."

"You… thought I was a selfish bitch?"

Hallibel gave her a stern look. "With the way you were living you wouldn't have made it past forty. Yes, I call that pretty damn selfish. Just imagine how much that would hurt Soi."

"I… you certainly have a way of putting things in perspective." Yoruichi now felt totally horrible about herself. "In that case I'll have to work hard to change my life."

"Like we've been trying to get in your head for years now." It sounded awfully much like an accusation.

The golden-eyed woman hung her head in shame. "Sorry," she muttered.

"Apology accepted." Hallibel's words made Yoruichi look up in surprise; she hadn't expected to be forgiven so easily. To her further astonishment she saw the lawyer smiling. "Just promise to work hard and do what your girlfriend tells you to."

Yoruichi smiled back. "I promise."

"Good. Then grab a bottle of whisky and three glasses and join us on the couch. You did a good job on my feet, you deserve a reward."

The mechanic got to her feet and looked a bit offended. "I didn't do it for the reward you know? I'm not a kid."

"But I'm rewarding you nonetheless, so get your ass moving."

Yoruichi wasn't going to argue with that, so she quickly got the requested items. She poured the three of them a glass of the brown liquid and curled up against Hallibel.

Suddenly the lawyer chuckled. "I was just thinking, why don't we let Soi force Yoruichi to go to karate with us?"

Nelliel had to laugh as well. "I like the way you're thinking."

"You two are just being sadistic now. There's no way I'm ever going to fight against either of you." Yoruichi had seen her guardians spar together quite often and it was always a ferocious fight. She was sure she wouldn't even last ten seconds against one of them.

Hallibel pinched her cheek. "It would be good for you, developing a backbone. But I doubt I'd be able to restrain myself if I had to fight you, so it would probably be safer if you didn't come."

Yoruichi snorted. "You talk big, but you would never seriously hurt me."

Hallibel glared at her. "Want to come over to the dojo to test that?"

"N…no." The golden-eyed woman cowered uncertainly under that gaze.

The blonde's face melted and she laughed again. "You're so easy to scare. But no, I wouldn't seriously hurt you. Not when scaring you shitless is so much more fun." She wrapped her arm around Yoruichi's neck and pulled her against her.

"That's so not funny." The mechanic whined a bit, as she made herself comfortable against the busty blonde.

"But for us it is," Nelliel chuckled.

The three of them spent the rest of the evening comfortably chilling out on the couch, with a good glass of whisky. It was about half past eleven when Yoruichi went home. Hallibel wanted to get a good night's sleep after two long days at the office and the mechanic wouldn't mind tugging in early as well.

* * *

Yoruichi's sleep was brutally interrupted by her phone ringing. A glance at the alarm clock showed that it was 2:42 AM. She groaned and checked the phone to see who had to guts to wake her up. The screen read Kukaku. With another groan she picked it up. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?"

"Yoruichi, I know you're going to hate me, so I'll cut right to the point. My driver license has just been suspended. I'm in the middle of nowhere and I need a ride home."

The mechanic sleepily rolled over and tried to comprehend that information. "What are you doing on your bike at this ungodly hour and why has your license been suspended?"

"The answer to both questions is speeding. So can you pick me up please?"

"Why don't you ask that mad husband of yours?"

"Because he can't drive the car and his bike lays in pieces." Kukaku's voice turned pleading. "Yoruichi, please! I'm freezing my nose off here."

She was right, Urahara didn't have his driver's license for a car and his bike was currently disassembled. She heaved a deep sigh. "You owe me big for this, chief. Tell me where you're at."

Kukaku quickly explained her position and ten minutes later Yoruichi drove away from the MC. It was indeed very cold, the early spring nights still had that icy bite. After fifteen minutes she found her friend, waiting for her at a police trap. It seemed to be a large scale check, because there was a great bustling of police officers. Kukaku gave her a grateful nod. "Just so you know, I'm not driving you all the way home," Yoruichi grunted. "You can either walk home from the MC or sleep at my place."

The chief hopped on the back and they drove off, leaving behind her precious Yamaha. It would have to be recovered tomorrow. After the full fifteen minute drive back Yoruichi parked her bike at the MC again. The two walked back to Yoruichi's apartment in silence, Kukaku wasn't planning on walking all the way back to her own home.

Back at her place Yoruichi quickly changed into her pajamas again and got back to bed. Luckily she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Kukaku just undressed to her underwear and took the empty spot in the bed. She had spent the night there quite often, so she managed to fall asleep pretty quickly as well.

* * *

Next morning Yoruichi awoke with Kukaku curled up against her. The chief was using the mechanic's shoulder as a pillow and had her arms wrapped around her waist. Yoruichi shook her head and shook the woman to wake her up. For a moment Kukaku pushed herself even closer to Yoruichi, but as she woke up completely she realized that she wasn't at home. She opened her eyes and saw two golden globes just inches away from her. They didn't look too happy.

"Are you going to tell me now what the hell you were doing last night?" The mechanic sounded downright cranky and Kukaku couldn't blame her.

"I couldn't get to sleep, so I decided to do a quick round. You know how it is at night, not a soul on the road, so I was rather generous with the throttle."

Yoruichi sighed. "You went for a ride to go speeding, didn't you?"

"Yeah… sorry about that."

"Oh well, at least they punished you for it, right? How long till you get your license back?"

"Probably five days, depending on the public prosecutor. And a hefty fine, no doubt."

Yoruichi cocked an eyebrow. "How fast were you even going?"

"98 miles in a 60 zone." The mechanic looked downright offended and the chief quickly defended herself. "Hey, it was perfectly safe. You know that road, perfectly straight and with smooth asphalt. There was no one there, except a bunch of police officers with a laser gun."

"Ah… well, I understand. I'm not exactly a saint either." Yoruichi was usually pretty careful with her speed, but sometimes the adrenaline got the better of her. "Just be careful alright? I'd hate to have to burry you."

"Of course I'm careful." This time Kukaku sounded offended. "I'm not like my idiot brother."

"You know what I mean," the chocolate-skinned woman rebuked sternly. "Anyway, let's get ready for work. I guess you want me to pick up your bike this morning?"

Kukaku merely mumbled and made herself comfortable against her best friend again. "…few more minutes."

"You know that spot is reserved for Soi from now on, right?"

"She can share." Kukaku sighed contently. "God, this is just too good. I'm going to take you home so I can wake up like this every morning."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "Like Urahara would accept that…"

"Then I'll just kick him out," the chief mumbled.

"You can't, because you love him and can't live without him," Yoruichi reminded her.

"Oh yeah, that's right." After a dozing off for a few more minutes Kukaku suddenly gave Yoruichi a sincere look. "Hey, thanks for picking me up. You really saved my life."

"You're my best friend," the mechanic said simply. "I'd never leave you out in the cold."

"That's reassuring to know. I'd do the same for you."

"I know." Yoruichi pushed her best friend off her. "Let's get ready for work. Ikkaku will give us hell if we're late."

* * *

After getting a shower and breakfast, Yoruichi dropped Kukaku off at her house. The place Urahara and Kukaku owned was at a 10 minute walk away from the shop, so the chief would quickly change in her work clothes and walk the last bit. Before Yoruichi could drive off the raven-haired woman grabbed her by the shoulder. "I would appreciate if you didn't mention this at the workshop," she said a bit nervously.

The golden-eyed mechanic gave her a wink. "I'll try my best." Before Kukaku could say something else she had already kicked her bike into gear and driven off.

The chief walked into her workshop fifteen minutes later. All her mechanics were already there, crowded at the back and animatedly talking. Once they noticed the chief coming in, the group fell silent and shot her amused looks. Kukaku groaned and headed straight for her best friend. She grabbed her by the shoulder and leaned in. "Everybody knows about it, don't they?" she whispered in her ear.

Yoruichi grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "Sorry chief."

Kukaku nodded once in understanding and headed for her own workplace. She grabbed the largest adjustable wrench from her tray and returned to the group. She showed them the wrench. "I'm in a piss-poor mood today. Anyone who dares to make a witty comment about my license will get smacked on the head with this here wrench. And I won't give a fuck if you die or become a vegetable. Capisce?"

The faces of the mechanics fell when they recognized the mood of their chief. All of them had intended to make their female leader's day hell for her own stupidity, but quickly realized that that wasn't such a good idea with Kukaku like this. They just mumbled sheepishly and nodded to show that they had understood. "Perfect," Kukaku said briskly. "Now, Shuhei, you give Yoruichi a lift to my motorcycle. Store it nicely at the MC HQ and then get your asses back here." She flung her keys to the golden-eyed mechanic who nimbly caught them. "And please, be careful with it."

"Sure thing chief," Yoruichi grinned. She and Shuhei quickly geared up in their suits, before Yoruichi climbed on the back of Shuhei's bike. It was nice to be outside right now and not in the tense mess inside the workshop. Besides, it was a nice day. The sun started showing its first rays and warmed them up quite nicely. After driving for a while they found Kukaku's Yamaha at the place she parked it yesterday. Yoruichi wasted no time to start the machine and drive off.

The two had some fun racing back to the MC, the R1 was truly a marvelously powerful bike. Once it was safely parked at the HQ she turned to Shuhei. "Nice way to spend the morning, huh?"

"Certainly better than dealing with Kukaku right now," he shrugged. "That woman's downright dangerous this morning."

Yoruichi looked a bit guilty. "It probably wasn't the best idea to tell everybody at the shop about her little incident."

"Meh, if the roles were reversed she would've done the same thing. And encourage everyone to make as much annoying jokes to you as possible."

"Yeah… she'd definitely do that. Perks of being the chief." Yoruichi watched the tattooed mechanic curiously for a moment. "Come to think of it, you seem to be able to get along with her just fine. I've never seen her scold you… not excessively anyway."

He scratched the back of his head. "Probably because I'm one of the few who respect her. I've seen the workshop grow and prosper under her leadership, thanks to her tight scheduling and good contact with the customers. And you can say about her what you want, but she keeps us mechanics on our toes. Thanks to her we rarely miss a deadline."

"True enough. But I'm surprised she doesn't get on your nerves like she does with the rest of those idiots."

"I've worked with her long enough to get used to her quirks," he shrugged. "And compared to Ikkaku or Ganju she isn't even _that_ annoying. Just weird, like all of us."

Yoruichi chuckled. "I see what you mean. We're really a motley crew." She checked the large clock on the wall. "Shit, this late already. Let's head back to shop before Kukaku smacks our heads with that wrench."

* * *

Later that day Yoruichi was suddenly approached by Riruka. The little pinkette seemed rather hyped up. "Hey Yoruichi! Have you heard?" She leaned against her friend's workbench and watched the purple-haired mechanic eagerly.

"Guess not… heard what, exactly?"

"Ichigo has just announced the season's opening barbecue. It will be held this Saturday, since the forecast's supergood."

"Oh, that's cool." The first barbecue of the year was always a good one, since usually most of the members attended. "So why are you all fired up about it?"

"Because I'll finally be able to meet Soi," she stated. She cocked her head to one side and eyed Yoruichi curiously. "You _are_ inviting her, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm inviting her. It'll be good for her to go out again."

Kukaku saw the two lollygagging and approached them. "Yo Riruka, why aren't you at work and why are you distracting Yoruichi?"

As usual Riruka wasn't impressed by the chief's threatening behavior. "I was just quickly asking if Yoruichi would invite Soi for the season's opening barbecue this Saturday."

"Oh, is it this Saturday?" A grin curled around her lips, infinite beer and meat was something the chief was very fond of. She turned to Yoruichi and became more serious. "You reckon Soi would like such a thing? Meeting all those new people all at once might be a little overwhelming for her."

"I'll talk to her about it. It's not like she can keep hiding herself forever."

"Why wouldn't she like it?" Riruka asked in surprise. "What's wrong with having a bit of fun and meeting new people?"

"Come on, Riruka. I've told you this. Soi's been a social outcast for almost whole her life. You can't just throw her right into the social life and expect her to have a good time."

The saleswoman thought about that for a moment, after which her face lit up. "Then we'll just have to make sure she has a good time, right?"

"And I take it you'll be the one to do that?" Yoruichi asked the girl with an amused smile.

Riruka's chest swelled with pride. "She is awesome, I am awesome. I'm the perfect gal for the job."

"How do you know she's awesome?" Kukaku asked in a bemused way. "You haven't even met her."

"Anyone who can date Yoruichi and stick around after that is a hero in my book."

Kukaku grinned widely. "Can't argue with that logic."

"You two are impossible," Yoruichi huffed.

"No, I can _do_ the impossible," Riruka boasted. "So just convince that girl to come and I'll make sure she has the evening of a lifetime. I'll make it my special mission!"

"Right… I'll try my best." Yoruichi wasn't sure if it was really okay to subject Soi to the pink-haired woman, but she did think it would be good for her girlfriend to go to the barbecue.

"And now back to work you two," the chief grunted. "You've wasted enough of my time already."

* * *

Next time: Will Soi go to the barbecue? And what could Yoruichi possibly do to piss Soi off? Stay tuned for more.


	12. Chapter 12

It was Friday afternoon and Yoruichi was doing some last-minute cleaning in her apartment. The most beautiful woman in the world would be coming over in a couple of minutes, so it had to be perfect. Well… not exactly perfect, but at least tidy and clean. She kept her place well-maintained, so all it took was gathering all magazines and newspapers, a round with the vacuum cleaner and a wet dishcloth over the tables. She also made the bed and tidied up the kitchen.

Soi would be teaching her how to cook a simple, healthy meal today. The girl was adamant on getting Yoruichi to live healthier and this was supposed to be the first step in the right direction. The mechanic still couldn't see where the big fuzz came from, but if it made Soi happy she'd comply… probably.

She was just done cleaning up when the doorbell rang. With a happy smile she rushed to the front door and opened it. Her smile widened when she saw her girlfriend, dressed up in her leather motorcycle suit and carrying a backpack and some shopping bags. The girl had applied some light makeup and looked simply stunning. "Hey there beautiful," Yoruichi greeted, and she quickly pecked her girl on the lips. "Let me take those bags for you."

She grabbed the shopping bags and brought them to the kitchen. Soi had dropped her backpack in the hallway and shed off her leather jacket, before following her girlfriend. Once they had gotten rid of everything that was in the way they grabbed each other in a tight embrace and kissed. After a long, deep kiss both women sighed and looked each other in the eyes. Soi couldn't help herself and kissed Yoruichi again. The mechanic chuckled when they pulled away again. "Missed me?"

"This is so good… I'm surprised they haven't taxed it yet."

Yoruichi had to laugh. "Don't give them any ideas. So how's your week been?"

The small author shrugged. "Same as always, lonely. Yours?"

"It was okay." She grinned. "Riruka has been stalking me every day to make sure you'd come to the barbecue tomorrow."

"She wants to meet me _that_ badly?" Soi asked, hardly believing the persistence of Yoruichi's colleague.

"Yeah, it's kinda cute really… So will you come?" The purple-haired woman asked it carefully. She knew this was a sensitive subject for Soi. The author had been bullied most of her youth, so she was rather reserved about meeting new people.

"I'm a bit scared," she admitted self-consciously.

Yoruichi grabbed the girl in an embrace again. "I know you are, but you'll do fine. I'm with you the entire evening and they're all nice people."

Soi smiled from the safety of her girlfriend's arms. "In that case I think I can safely go."

The mechanic cheered and gave Soi another deep kiss. "I'm proud of you."

"I'm glad at least someone feels happy about it," Soi chuckled. "I only feel sick and nervous."

Yoruichi stroked her cheek. "Don't worry, you'll do fine. They're just people, not demons."

"Thanks." For a moment Soi closed her eyes and just enjoyed being touched by her girlfriend. Then she opened her eyes and gave Yoruichi a determined grin. "Ready to cook some healthy food?"

"Ready when you are."

Soi went for the shopping bags and started to unpack them. "It's rather simple, really. You've got four ingredients: chicken, vegetables, rice and sauce." She grabbed a bag of vegetables out of the bag and flung it to Yoruichi. "Mixed pre-sliced vegetables, ready for the pan. It's got onion, leek, paprika, white cabbage and chili pepper, so it's a balanced meal in a single bag."

Yoruichi studied the bag with a grin. "Convenient."

"And it gets even better." Soi got a tray of chicken out of the bag. "Chicken in dices. All cleaned up and ready to cook. So you have to do absolutely no cutting at all, just fry it in a pan and add some sauce." Out of the bag came a number of small bottles. "I've brought different tastes, teriyaki, Texas barbecue, Chinese five-spice… Just add whatever you like. Serve with minute-made rice – I've bought multigrain because it's healthier – and you've got a fine meal made within twenty minutes."

The little author was getting enthusiastic and it rubbed off on Yoruichi. "Okay, this seems much easier than I had in mind."

"It is!" Soi happily said. "And when you get comfortable with this you can start experimenting with new ingredients. Change the chicken for beef or pork, add vegetables that you like, try different sauces… the possibilities are endless."

The bag wasn't yet empty though. She got out a net of oranges and a few boxes of granola bars. "The oranges are perfect to eat with lunch and the granola bars are a good way to treat that hungry feeling in the evening." Last in the bag was a bottle of oil. "This is olive oil to bake in. It's better than butter."

"You really thought about everything, didn't you?"

Soi looked a bit embarrassed. "For me this is second nature, for you it's all new. I just thought… you could use a bit of help."

Yoruichi rolled up her sleeves and gave her a wink. "Let's get started then!"

The enthusiasm from her girlfriend did Soi good and a happy smile adorned her pretty face again. "Just so you know, you'll be doing all the cooking. I'll just stay back and give tips."

This made the mechanic a bit uncomfortable; she had absolutely no idea where to start. She searched her cupboards for a suitable pan, but wasn't really sure what to look for. Soi saw her struggling and decided to fold her arms and watch it all happen. After a while Yoruichi had snatched a low frying pan from the cupboard and showed it to her girlfriend. "Err… will this do?"

Soi rolled her eyes and sighed. "Are you for real?" The mechanic grinned sheepishly and shrugged, after which the author decided to intervene. She snatched the frying pan out of her hands and placed it back in the cupboard. "If you use that you'll just make a big mess of things." She found a casserole and placed it on the stove. "There, much more convenient and less messy." She also found a normal pan to cook the rice in.

After placing the two pans on the stove Soi stepped back again and indicated Yoruichi that she could start. Yoruichi reluctantly got to the stove, still not sure what to do but determined not to let that show. She wasn't a useless bum after all… She lit up the stove underneath the pans and put water in the rice pan. So far so good. Now, how high should she set the heat underneath the pans? She kinda set them to half heat, while grinning at Soi. The author was watching her stoically, with her arms still folded.

Yoruichi then began reading the label on the chicken tray, hoping to find some clues there. There weren't any, neither on the bag of vegetables nor on the bottles of sauce. She started to panic again. She decided to put some oil in the casserole, that seemed the right thing to do. Just as she had picked up the bottle of olive oil, Soi grabbed her wrist. The smaller woman looked at her questioningly. "You have no clue what you're doing, haven't you?"

The purple-haired woman sighed and shook her head. "No clue at all."

The author also sighed. "You're more useless than I thought…" Soi's harsh words made Yoruichi hang her head in shame. "Alright, I'll teach you the basics." She walked over to the stove and indicated Yoruichi to come closer. She noticed the woman was still looking sad, so she gently squeezed her in the cheek. "Come on, cheer up."

"You were right… I _am_ useless. I couldn't make a proper meal if my life depended on it."

"So let's change that. Let's make you a little less useless in the kitchen." She grabbed Yoruichi by the waist, pulled her closer and gave her an encouraging smile. "Stop sulking you. Cooking is _fun_!"

"Alright, alright…" Yoruichi could smile again. "Show me your secrets."

After that Soi took control of the kitchen and basically made the entire meal herself. She did show every step to Yoruichi and made sure the mechanic picked it all up. Soi was a patient but strict teacher, she often asked Yoruichi questions to examine if she had been paying attention. Every time Yoruichi failed to give the right answer the small author got angry and scolded her. That certainly had the desired effect, because the mechanic didn't liked being scolded by Soi. The recipe was really simple and in no time they were sitting at the table, with two steaming pans in front of them.

"It certainly smells good," Yoruichi complimented.

"It tastes good as well," Soi smiled. She fixed the plates for both of them and they quickly dug in. After just a few bites Yoruichi had to agree with Soi, it _did_ taste good. She pointed this out to Soi, who merely grinned. "And the good thing is even _you_ can make it." Yoruichi merely nodded, she had her doubts that she would be able to pull it off without Soi's help. Soi gave her a sharp look. "You _are_ going to eat this two times a week, aren't you?"

The mechanic shrugged. "Well, I'm going to try."

"Excuse me?" The author had put down her cutlery and was looking angry at Yoruichi.

The brown-skinned woman shrugged. "Hey, I've got a busy job. I can't promise I'm going to make this two times a week. It's a lot of work."

"Yoruichi, what the _fuck_?" Soi was now looking positively murderous and Yoruichi flinched. She had never heard the small author swear before. "Earlier this week you promised me to do your best and now you're swallowing your words?"

"I didn't know how much work it was back then," the mechanic said defensively.

That riled Soi up properly. "Much work? For fuck's sake you lazy ass, you haven't even tried it and you're already backing out." Yoruichi wanted to say something, but Soi wouldn't let her. "How often do you eat at home?"

"That's not even the poi…"

"_How often_?" Soi was peremptory right now.

"Three or four times a week."

"And how often do you eat junk food?"

"That depends on how you define junk food."

"Don't get witty with me now!" The author was fuming. "How often?"

"Every time," Yoruichi muttered. She was shrinking under that furious glare.

"I don't believe it. I don't _fucking_ believe it! You're eating yourself to death and you have absolutely no intentions of changing. I'm offering you all the help you need, yet you're brushing me off like I'm an annoying kid. You say that you're accepting my help, but in the meantime you'll just continue living like the lazy sloth that you are."

"Soi! I'm sorry, it was never my intention to…"

"Shut up!" Soi got to her feet. "If this is the way you're approaching our relationship you can go to your bloody barbecue alone."

To empower her words she started making her way to the door. Yoruichi started to panic and hurried after her. She stepped in between the door and her girlfriend. "Soi, please don't go! I'm sorry, I really am. I'm going to make this meal twice a week, I promise."

The author stood an inch in front of the mechanic and looked her coldly in the eyes. "So _now_ you're getting serious? A bit late, don't you think?"

"Shit, I fucked up, didn't I?" Yoruichi realized she had seriously disappointed her girlfriend and now felt like utter shit.

"Yes you did. And to be honest I doubt you'll be able to make up with me."

Yoruichi felt to her knees and grabbed Soi around the waist. She pushed her face in her abdomen. "I'm so sorry, so, so sorry. I'm going to take this serious from now on, I swear!"

"You don't even know why I'm so upset with you, do you?" Soi's cold words made Yoruichi look up uncertainly. The face of the small author was pained. "It's all so fucking one sided," she said with quavering voice. "You drag me everywhere with you, to your guardians, to your best friends and now to this barbecue. Do you even realize how much it scares me? How much effort it costs me to go along with you? I've been bullied all my life; no one ever gave me any reason to trust them. But I know my view of strangers is skewed, I know it's good for me to go along with you and I also know it makes you happy, so I'm prepared to make that effort to accept your help."

She looked down to her girlfriend, who was still looking up to her. "But when I try to help you in return all I get is petty words and no action. You make halfhearted promises which you may or may not keep. I practically had to blackmail you into asking Nelliel to go swimming for god's sake! Do you honestly think I enjoy doing that?"

"I… I don't."

"You're blocking all my attempts, while you _know_ I'm doing what's best for you. Eating junk food four times a week and not exercising is terrible… and you bloody well know that." Soi sighed and let out a small cry. "Why is it that I have to make all the effort, while you just enjoy your current destructive lifestyle? Are you _that_ selfish?"

Realization hit Yoruichi like a truck. "I… I _am_ selfish," she slowly said, with eyes wide in shock. "You're absolutely right, I've been acting like an utter selfish bitch." She had been treating Soi extremely unfairly. She knew Soi had trouble meeting new people, but she had just dragged her along anyway, knowing it would be good for her. In return she had made no effort to return Soi's devotion. Tears welled up in her eyes and as she started crying she buried her face in Soi's abdomen again.

"Can we just stop messing about and accept each other's help here?" Soi asked with quavering voice. "Or do you really want me to step past you and go home? You won't have a partner for your barbecue, but at least you can keep your easy lazy life."

"No, I don't want that," Yoruichi managed between sobs. "I love you Soi, I love you so goddamn much. I've been stupid… stupid and insensitive." She looked up into those grey eyes. "But you've opened my eyes, I'm going to change, I really am. Please give me another chance. Please don't go home."

Soi watched her for a while, then her face melted and she sagged down. As she grabbed Yoruichi in her arms she also started crying. "Am I really asking so much of you? Is this all my fault?"

"It's not your fault. Not your fault at all. It's all me. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and all I can do is make you sad." She pulled Soi close to her. "I've made a mess of things."

"So are you prepared to make an effort for this relationship?" Soi asked uncertainly between sobs.

"I am," Yoruichi answered solemnly. "I'm going to do exactly as you say and let you guide me into a healthier lifestyle." She gave Soi a tentative look. "If you still want to help me."

Soi laughed despite her tears and tightly hugged Yoruichi. "Of course I do. Hearing you say that you're accepting me makes me so happy. Now just keep to your word."

"I will keep to my word." Yoruichi grinned awkwardly. "You being angry is not something I'd like to witness again."

"Your fault for being such an infuriating woman," Soi said harshly, but with a weak smile.

"I know, I know," the mechanic sighed. "I'll be a better person from now on. So please stop being angry with me?" Her eyes turned hopeful as she nearly pleaded with her girlfriend.

Soi finally smiled brightly. "Already done." She got to her feet and pulled Yoruichi up by grabbing her under her arms. Yoruichi was still surprised how strong the small woman was. Soi placed a tender kiss on her lips. "Forgive and forget. Let's not make this even more awkward then it already is."

"Thanks," Yoruichi smiled. "Let's enjoy that lovely meal before it gets cold."

* * *

The rest of the meal went by surprisingly normal. Soi was happily chatting like nothing had happened, for which Yoruichi was eternally grateful. She still felt like an utter douchebag for treating Soi like this and silently vowed to _really_ make up to her. This girl was devoted to her, she didn't deserve being treated like crap.

After dinner and cleaning up together the couple retreated to the couch. They comfortably curled up together and watched a silly action movie on TV. After that they played some racing games on the console, which Yoruichi lost most of the time, much to her frustration. Soi had a good time teasing Yoruichi about being a sore loser, which she reluctantly admitted she was.

When they were bored with the TV and video games they simply cuddled on the couch. It started with simple kisses on the lips, but they soon turned deeper. Especially Soi was eager to explore the mouth of her girlfriend, which the girlfriend didn't mind at all. Yoruichi then decided it was time to get hands involved. She started stroking Soi's back and abdomen underneath her shirt. For a second this startled the small author. "I don't want to go all the way yet," she softly said.

"Me neither," Yoruichi breathed. "But this feels so damn good."

"I agree," Soi whispered back, as she also wormed her hands underneath Yoruichi's shirt. Yoruichi felt those soft hands explore her body and slightly shuddered. She felt Soi's trained muscles tense and relax underneath her soft skin. Suddenly Soi attacked her breasts and the mechanic couldn't help but moan. "You like that, don't you?" Soi whispered, as she continued teasing Yoruichi's nipples. The golden-eyed woman merely moaned as an answer. She also started working on Soi's much smaller breasts.

The pair didn't know how long they spend cuddling, kissing and fondling on the couch, but it didn't matter. The entire world vanished and everything that still mattered in this existence was the other. When they were finally drained and satisfied they sagged limply on the couch and simply held each other. "I love you, Soi."

"I love you too, Yoruichi."

"I'm really sorry I damaged your trust today."

Soi looked her in the eyes. "You did no such thing, silly. You haven't broken any promises. Just work hard to get healthy and I'm happy."

Yoruichi pulled the smaller woman even closer. "Thank you so much."

"I shouldn't have gotten so angry with you anyway. I just overreacted." She shifted uncomfortably in Yoruichi's arms. "The idea of going to that barbecue was just a bit too much for me."

"You really don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Nah, I'll go." She buried her face in the mechanic's neck. "It'll be cool if it's with you."

* * *

It was Saturday evening and Soi was getting nervous. She had just spent an excellent day together with Yoruichi. They had made an awesome motorcycle ride together, which had been really fun. Soi loved spending time with the brown-skinned woman and she noticed Yoruichi liked it as well. But as they were making their way to the MC for the barbecue Soi felt all her confidence vanish.

She had dressed up in her favorite smart casual jacket and had applied some light makeup. Yoruichi was also nicely dressed in an orange jacket, with her hair in a high ponytail as usual. The mechanic saw the look on Soi's face and gave her an assuring squeeze in her hand. "You look absolutely gorgeous today!"

The author decided not to comment on that, she was too busy worrying about meeting all those new people. She had no idea how to interact with them, what to say in a conversation, how to look. As the large warehouse that housed the MC came into view her heart skipped another beat. The parking lot was filled with masses of people. She started to panic, was she going to be introduced to all of them? Yoruichi wrapped her arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "You'll do fine, little bee. Just follow my lead and act like yourself."

Her words and touch calmed her down a bit. They entered the parking lot, which was filled with smaller groups talking together. Soi's eyes fell on a massive man with long spiked hair. His face was gruesomely scarred. "Who is that?" she asked her girlfriend.

"Oh, that's Zaraki Kenpachi. Used to be a navy SEAL or something, but is now head of the KTPD, the Karakura Town Police Department."

"Why is he carrying that small pink-haired girl on his shoulder? Is that his child?"

"Adopted. I don't know the details, but Yachiru was abandoned and Kenpachi started taking care of her. Probably the only love he'll ever show to someone."

The duo continued walking to the MC's entrance, where a bunch of grills were decked out. Behind them flipping burgers were two burly men. "The guy with the mustache is Tessai," Yoruichi pointed out. "He's the guy that has taught me my trade. The other one is Ganju, Kukaku's annoying little brother. Let's head inside before he notices us."

Soi heaved a sigh of relieve. Apparently Yoruichi had no intention of introducing her to _everyone_. At the entrance they were nearly knocked over by Orihime. The redhead's eyes grew wide from enthusiasm when she saw her best friend and she grabbed her in an embrace. "So awesome you came, Soi!" She let go of Soi and seemed to be in a rush. "Sorry I can't talk to you right now, I'm part of the organization you see. But later tonight I'm free, so talk to you then." She pressed a kiss on Soi's cheek and rushed off.

"That was weird," Yoruichi chuckled, before pulling Soi inside. When they stepped inside Soi's mouth fell open. it was much bigger then she had anticipated. Despite the size it had a very warm and comfortable appearance. Much time to look around she didn't get, because Yoruichi had spotted someone and pulled her along.

The mechanic nearly ran towards three women who were standing somewhere in the back. Soi noticed that Yoruichi was getting hyped up and the three women all broke in a wide smile as they saw the mechanic approaching. "If it isn't the three beasts!" Yoruichi grinned as she embraced one of the women.

"If it isn't our annoying little sister," the brunette grinned back, as she pulled Yoruichi's ear.

"I'm not annoying," the mechanic pouted playfully, as she broke free from the burly looking brunette. She then embraced the two other women as well, before turning to Soi. "Soi, meet Hallibel's colleagues. These are Mila Rose…" the tanned brunette with the body of an amazon, "Apacci…" the tomboyish woman with short black hair and two different colored eyes, "and Sung-Sun." the slender ladylike woman with long olive-green hair. Each of them was smartly dressed in a casual white suit. They all shook Soi's hand and eyed her curiously.

"Damn Yoruichi," Apacci said, while she was studying Soi with both hands on the author's shoulders. "I thought you said you were dating a writer, not a model."

Soi couldn't help but blush from the compliment. "She's not a model, you hardheaded goof." Yoruichi was grinning like a child as she started romping around with Mila Rose. "She just happens to be an extremely beautiful author."

As Yoruichi continued struggling with the burly brunette, Sung-Sun shook her head in disgust and turned to Soi. "Such children," she sighed at her.

"Did… did Mila Rose just call Yoruichi little sister?" Soi asked, unable to hide her amused smile. Yoruichi had absolutely no chance against the brunette, but was still trying her hardest.

"She sure feels that way," Apacci laughed. "We practically grew up together."

"We started our law studies when we were 17 years old," Sung-Sun explained. "We met Hallibel at that time and immediately became friends. She was 19 at the time, and little 13 year old Yoruichi was already clinging to her like a second mother. So yeah, we saw her a lot."

Mila Rose had lifted Yoruichi over her shoulder and the mechanic was desperately trying to break free. "The little runt could certainly use the guidance of three older sisters," the brunette smirked. "It's just too bad she has such a hard time listening."

"I don't need to learn anything from you, you big lump!" Yoruichi kept struggling. "Now put me down."

"Put your sister down!" someone suddenly barked behind them. Soi turned on her feet and saw Hallibel and Nelliel approaching. The senior lawyer was looking annoyed. "Is it truly necessary to constantly make a fool out of yourselves together?"

"Sorry boss," Mila Rose said sheepishly as she put Yoruichi on her feet. She then grabbed the mechanic in a bone crushing embrace. "Just missed my little sis, is all."

"And how does that justify behaving like a 5 year old in the middle of a public area?"

"Err… she started," the brunette said sheepishly.

"Did not!" Yoruichi had managed to struggle free again and was smiling impishly.

Hallibel took the duo apart to give them a piece of mind, while Nelliel turned to Soi, Apacci and Sung-Sun. She gave each of them a hug and Soi a kiss on the cheek. "I see you've already met the three beasts," she smirked.

"I did," Soi answered brightly. "Why are they called the three beasts?"

"They've adopted Hallibel's style of legal defense. To say they are feral in court would be an understatement."

"Don't compare me with those two plebs," Sung-Sun said in an undignified way.

"Don't act so high and mighty," Apacci grinned. "At the end of the day you're just like us, you just cover it up with that snobbish attitude of yours." She wrapped her arm around Soi's shoulder and eyed her curiously. "But do tell, what's a hot little thing like you doing with such a monkey as Yoruichi?"

Soi blushed again from the compliment and body contact, but didn't flinch like usual. These people seemed very friendly with Yoruichi and had known her for 12 years, so they must be alright. "Well, she kinda rang my doorbell on a lonesome Friday evening. I let her in and she never left."

Apacci barked a laugh. "Sounds like just a thing that lazy brat would do. Give her warm, cozy spot to curl up and she'll never leave."

Soi had to laugh as well, that certainly sounded like Yoruichi. At that moment Hallibel approached them, apparently she was done scolding the duo. She placed a big kiss on Soi's cheek and patted Apacci's head once. "Hey Soi, hope my girls aren't giving you any trouble."

"Not at all Hallibel," she answered.

"Meh, alright. Don't hesitate to call me if they start bothering you." She turned to her girlfriend. "Let's get some spareribs before that fat ass Omaeda has gobbled them all up."

Nelliel agreed with that and the couple left. Once they were gone Yoruichi and Mila Rose approached Soi and Apacci. Yoruichi was still grinning impishly. "She was mad at you."

The tanned brunette sighed. "No, she was mad at you, because you started it."

"But you are the elder here, you should've known better."

"Just admit that she was mad at both of you," Sung-Sun sneered.

"Nah, she just loves to scold her girls, no matter who it is," Apacci grinned. She turned to Soi. "Has she scolded you yet?" The author shook her head. "Oh, she will. Just wait till you are a full member of the family."

"Don't worry Soi," Yoruichi said as she wrapped her arms around the small girl. "I'll protect you from her wrath."

Mila Rose snorted. "You can't even protect yourself from her wrath, let alone her."

"Can't you just shut up for a second when I'm trying to be chivalrous?" Yoruichi scowled.

The brunette snorted yet again. "Oh, is that what you were trying to do? Sorry, but you failed."

Apacci smiled. "I think it's cute that Yoruichi finally starts taking care of people, instead of being a dependent little kitten."

"You guys just love making a fool of me in front of my girlfriend, don't you?"

"Well, duh," Apacci smirked. "And not just in front of your girlfriend. That's the task of your elder sisters after all."

"For an orphan without siblings you sure have a big family," Soi noticed with a happy smile.

"I do," Yoruichi grinned. "And as always with family, I didn't get to choose them. It's an imposed evil."

"After twelve years she's still in denial," Sung-Sun said.

"No, she's just an annoying brat," Mila Rose corrected, causing Yoruichi to pout.

"But we should go get some meat," Apacci said to her two friends. "We'll probably talk to you again later tonight, but it's nice to have met you Soi. I'm glad that Yoruichi has found such a nice girlfriend. We should totally go on a date someday with the five of us."

"I'd like that," Soi said happily.

"Awesome. See ya later, lovebirds." With that the trio left.

Yoruichi watched Soi nervously. "So what do you think?"

"I think they're awesome!" Soi grinned. "Why didn't you tell me you had sisters?"

"Meh, it's embarrassing. Everybody always treats me like the useless lazy kid that needs to be constantly mothered… or petted."

"Maybe because you like to be treated that way?" Soi pointed out. She was slowly starting to understand her girlfriend.

"Err, maybe." She grinned sheepishly to Soi, but suddenly she saw someone in the distance and her face fell. "Oh boy. Quick Soi, cover your ears!"

For a moment Soi wasn't sure if Yoruichi was being serious or not. A fraction of a second later she knew exactly how serious she had been, as a piercing scream cut through the HQ. "**YORUIIIIIICHIIIIII!**"

A bald guy with the widest grin ever approached them. "Hullo there, Ikkaku," Yoruichi greeted dully. The bald guy was accompanied by two other guys, a blonde one and a tattooed guy with black hair. "Soi, the annoying bald bastard with the loud voice is Ikkaku. The tattooed bloke is Shuhei and the blonde is Izuru. They're colleagues of mine."

Izuru and Shuhei greeted Soi kindly, but Ikkaku flocked on her like she was prey. Soi was starting to panic under his attention, but was saved by Kukaku, who had just entered the HQ at that point. With a massive kick in his gut she floored him. "Looks like I'm just in time to save the day," she grinned maniacally.

"Chief, what the fuck?" Ikkaku grunted. "What did I do to deserve that?"

Kukaku bumped fists with Yoruichi and hugged Soi, before turning back to the bald mechanic. "Same as always, being annoying and obnoxious. You've all seen Soi, now move along. She isn't some zoo animal to be ogled at." Under her murderous gaze Ikkaku stumbled away, with his two friends right on his tale. They heard Izuru mutter something about Ikkaku deserving it.

"Is he going to be okay?" Soi wondered aloud.

"Don't worry," Kukaku reassured. "He's a sturdy little fucker. So how are you enjoying yourself Soi?"

"I just met with Yoruichi's big sisters, I like them."

The chief barked a loud laugh. "Ah, those three. They certainly are… a thing."

Soi cocked an eyebrow. "So you don't actually hate them?" Usually Kukaku had a pretty profound opinion about everyone.

"Nah, not at all. Don't love 'em either, but certainly don't hate them. Yoruichi likes them and I suppose they're kind enough. Just weird."

"Everyone in Yoruichi's family and friend zone is a bit weird," Soi grinned.

Kukaku laughed loudly again and Yoruichi joined her. "That's a thing we can all agree on."

A pink haired girl then approached the trio. Soi noticed she was pretty cute, with her hair in two ponytails and a short, black dress and leggings. Her dress almost looked like a maid's uniform, complete with pink tie. "Hey Yoruichi, Kukaku!" she greeted happily.

"Yo Riruka," Yoruichi greeted. "Soi, meet Riruka, another colleague. Riruka, you can finally meet with Soi."

The pinkette shook Soi's hand and looked beside herself in joy. "Hello Soi! We finally meet!"

"Nice to meet you Riruka," Soi answered politely. She wasn't quite sure what to do with the woman. Before she could figure out what to say, she was suddenly pelted with a barrage of questions. Yoruichi had been right, this woman _was_ curious. She wanted to know everything, from her age, to her favorite food, her favorite sport, the contents of her fridge… The questions followed extremely quickly, giving Soi hardly any time to answer.

When Riruka asked her about possible previous girlfriends Yoruichi thought it was enough. "Riruka, we're here to have a party, not so you can play inquisitor. If you can't behave just piss off."

Riruka looked shocked and self-conscious. "Shit, I did it again, didn't I? A THOUSAND TIMES SORRY, SOI!" With that she fled into the crowd.

Soi stayed behind, feeling flabbergasted. Sure, the curiosity of the girl had been a bit scary, but she didn't deserved being scolded and scared off like that. When she pointed that out to her girlfriend she merely shrugged. "She should learn to be more polite."

"I agree," Kukaku said. "Asking questions like that…" Her face turned bright. "Anyway, let's get beer and meat. I'm starving."

"Me too," Yoruichi grinned. "Let's go!"

Soi followed behind the two best friends, still a bit worried about Riruka, but also eager to get some food. The first part of the party certainly wasn't as bad as she had anticipated.

* * *

Next time: As the party continues, so does the alcohol consumption. Will Soi be able to enjoy herself when her girlfriend is too busy getting drunk?


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N 13-10-2012:** After getting some critique I've made some minor alterations to the argument in the previous chapter (12). I hope it conveys the point much more clearly now. It's not necessary to reread it for the continuation of this story, but at least you know it's there. Anyway, on with the madness!

* * *

She wouldn't have thought it before, but Soi was actually having fun at the barbecue. She simply followed Yoruichi and Kukaku, who introduced her to lots of different people. Kukaku made sure all annoying people were kept at bay, so Soi didn't have to worry about being embarrassed by some goof. The two also made sure to keep the conversation going when Soi was struggling, for which she was eternally grateful.

The pair had introduced her to all their colleagues. Kukaku's little brother Ganju and Tessai had briefly spoken with her, but they were too busy with grilling meat to have an actual conversation. Not that the giant Tessai was capable of any real conversation, Yoruichi had pointed out with a grin. She had also met with Ginjo, Riruka's boyfriend. He was quite okay, if not a bit too much on the cool side. He was too busy getting drunk with Renji to notice her anyway, but he had managed to ask her some polite questions nonetheless.

The last colleague she had to meet was Grimmjow, one of the salesmen. The blue-haired guy was there with his girlfriend Tatsuki. Tatsuki was actually extremely kind when she saw Soi. "So _you_ are the best friend that Orihime always talks about." Orihime and Tatsuki were also good friends of each other. "Nice to meet you!"

"And you," Soi greeted kindly. "Sorry you didn't get to meet me sooner."

"Hey, no big! Better late than never." She gave her a warm smile. "Just let me know if you ever want to hang out! Or even better, why don't you join my karate dojo? You've got the perfect body for it and Nelliel and Hallibel go as well. It'll be fun!"

"Don't give her any ideas," Yoruichi groaned. "She's already way too strong for me, having all that power bundled into techniques would be overkill."

"Your fault for dating the world's fitness champion," Grimmjow grinned.

"Implying you don't get your ass whipped by Tatsuki every time you do something wrong," Kukaku sneered at him.

"I use my skills strictly at the dojo," Tatsuki defended. "Karate is about control, not doing as much damage as possible."

Kukaku shook her head in disbelieve, but decided not to comment. Soi turned to Tatsuki. "I'll have to think about it, Tatsuki. I think I'd like doing karate, but not right now." She smiled warmly at Yoruichi. "Too much changes at the moment."

"I understand. Just give me a call whenever you're ready. And don't forget about that other offer… I'd love to go on a date with you and Orihime!"

"Thanks. I'll ask Orihime about it some time."

"You do that. See you around."

As the couple left Yoruichi turned to her girlfriend. "See? Everyone loves to get to know you. Nothing scary about it."

"Yeah… sorry for being silly."

The mechanic grabbed the author around the waist and looked her deeply in the eyes. "I don't think you're being silly. You just need a little nudge in the right direction."

"Just like you with your addiction to junk food," Soi joked.

Kukaku barked a loud laugh. "She needs more than a 'little nudge' to get her out of that. Unless by little nudge you mean a blow from a hydraulic hammer."

"Don't mind Kukaku, she's got an addiction for extreme violence."

"No, I rather like the idea of the hydraulic hammer," Soi said with that predatory grin. "But instead of the hammer I'll use my fists."

"Soi!" Yoruichi whined.

"You tell her girl," Kukaku smiled. "She that will not be taught must suffer!"

"You take that way too literal," the mechanic whined again. She turned back to Soi, who was still in her arms. "But force will not be necessary," she said sincerely. "I'm going to work hard for you."

"Aww, and here I was looking forward to chastise you," Soi said softly, with a dark grin.

"Yep, you've convinced me, I'm going to work hard." The mechanic looked a bit frightened. "That wicked smile of yours is way too scary."

"Killjoy," Soi grinned.

"Hey look!" Kukaku interrupted them. "Beauty-squad has arrived."

Soi's heart skipped a few beats when she saw the two women Kukaku was talking about: Iso Nanao and Matsumoto Rangiku. Memories of their failed shopping date immediately came to mind. She tried to hide behind Yoruichi, but the two women had already spotted them. "Hey Kukaku, Yoruichi!" Rangiku greeted brightly. Then her eye fell on Soi, who was unsure where to look. "Oh look, if it isn't Soi Fong! Long time no see."

Nanao also looked at Soi. "Oh, it's Orihime's friend." Her face lit up. "We had so much fun shopping last time. Too bad you didn't want to try on the clothes I handed to you."

"All you gave her were cute, pink clothes," Rangiku snorted. "Does she look like the type to wear that?"

"I didn't see you coming up with any alternatives," Nanao scolded.

Rangiku actually looked a bit embarrassed. "Well, it was sale. I only had eye for stuff for myself, what did you expect?" She turned to Soi. "Sorry if I ignored you back then, I just couldn't resist temptation."

"It's okay," Soi answered weakly.

"Know what, we're going to redo that shopping date! It'll be _your_ special day, Nanao and I will help to find the perfect clothes for you."

"Ooh, that would be fun," Nanao immediately smiled. "She has a bit of a flat body, but I'm sure we'll be able to find something nice and feminine."

"Err, I appreciate it, but you really don't have to do that…"

"Nonsense! A woman has a right to own nice clothes." Rangiku was positively beaming at her. "I'll give Orihime a call next week; she has to come as well of course. Well, got to go. See you!"

With that they were gone. Soi looked at Yoruichi and Kukaku and saw them both grinning at her. "Told you they didn't think you were weird," Yoruichi smirked. "They're just weird themselves."

"Just look at that girl," Kukaku smiled at Soi. "Making new friends all around the place. She starts acting like you, Yoruichi."

"I didn't do anything!" Soi countered. "They just forced themselves upon me."

"They liked you," Yoruichi said simply, as to close the matter. "Anyway, let's go for a second round of meat!"

* * *

The three of them picked up some fresh meat and drinks and went back inside to look for a table. They found Rukia and Renji and decided to join them. "So how's your first day at the MC, Soi?" Renji inquired curiously. He, like all Yoruichi's friends, hoped that she would enjoy herself.

"I like it," Soi answered honestly. "Lots of nice people and this place is just plain awesome."

"It is," Renji grinned. "We should totally play pool tonight. Or House of the Dead on the arcade."

"Are you so desperate to get to lose?" Yoruichi chuckled. "Renji couldn't win even if he had gambled his Ducati."

"Like you do any better," the red-haired mechanic grinned.

"Kids, don't let me be the one to intervene here," Kukaku sighed. "Because you know it will end in tears… and blood."

"Tsk, you don't even play any games because you're a sore loser," Renji smirked.

"Yes, I'm very aware that I'm a sore loser," the chief agreed. "And to protect my surroundings I don't play your pathetic little games."

"She's so thoughtful, our great chief," Rukia said with a small smile.

Kukaku nibbled on a sparerib and decided not to comment. Yoruichi grinned at her. "That's why we all love Kukaku."

"Don't tempt fate kid," the chief told her darkly.

Soi saw it all with a faint smile, when suddenly she felt a tug on her sleeve. She looked around and came eye to eye with a smiling young girl with light brown hair. "Hai!" the girl greeted brightly. "You are Miss Soi Fong, no?"

"Err… that's right. And who are you?"

"I'm Kurosaki Yuzu, Ichigo's sister." She continued beaming at Soi. "Can I sit on your lap? _Please?_"

Soi looked over at Yoruichi, who gave her an encouraging nod. She then smiled at the girl and shoved her chair back a bit, allowing Yuzu to hop on. The girl sat down sideways on Soi's lap and looked around the group with a big grin. Kukaku also grinned and bumped fists with her, and Yoruichi did the same. "How's school, little warrior?" Kukaku informed.

"Awesome! Totally aced that math test this week."

"You go girl," Yoruichi smiled. "You do your best at school, you hear? Otherwise you'll end up as just a bum like me."

"You're not a bum," Yuzu said hotly. Her eyes turned to Soi and she looked up to her in admiration. "Is it true you can lift up a motorcycle with just two hands?"

Soi blinked. "Err… who told you that?"

"Your girlfriend of course!"

Soi looked at Yoruichi, who grinned sheepishly. "No, I can't lift up a motorcycle with two hands," she told the girl. "But I _can_ lift up and throw away stupid girlfriends who tell lies to young girls."

Yuzu chuckled and rested her head on Soi's shoulder. "I knew she was lying," she mumbled. Soi felt the girl relax against her and wrapped an arm around her. "Hey, will you come over to the MC more often?" she suddenly asked. "We could play games together with Yoruichi and Kukaku."

Soi cocked an eyebrow. "Kukaku plays games with you?"

The chief groaned. "And here goes the hardcore image I've tried so hard to maintain."

"You're a hardcore softy," Yoruichi smirked.

"So will you come?" Yuzu asked rather hopeful. "It will be fun, I promise!"

"Sure, I'll come," Soi gave in. She didn't want to disappoint the girl and wouldn't mind coming here more often either.

"Yay!" Yuzu cheered. She relaxed against Soi again. "Yoruichi was right, you're really nice. And warm and soft… and you smell nice."

Soi didn't know what to say to that. She just continued holding the girl in her arms. Suddenly a voice came from behind her. "So there you are, Yuzu. Dad and I have been looking everywhere for you."

"Oh crap," Yuzu said with big eyes. She quickly got to her feet and turned to the black-haired girl that was approaching her. "Sorry Karin! I just saw Yoruichi's new girlfriend and kinda got sidetracked."

The face of the other girl lit up. "Oh, it's Soi!" She immediately rushed over to shake Soi's hand. "Hey, I'm Karin, Yuzu's sister. Sorry if she bothered you."

"No, she wasn't a bother at all," Soi quickly said, causing a huge smile on Yuzu's face.

"Good. Oh look, here comes the idiot."

Surely a large man came rushing towards them. He had spiky hair and a few days old beard. "Oh Yuzu, there you are! Don't rush off like that, heh heh."

"Sorry dad," Yuzu said. She turned to the group at the table. "But look dad, Yoruichi has brought her new girlfriend!"

His eyes turned to Soi and his face immediately broke into a goofy smile. "Ah, the long awaited Missus Shihouin. Or will Yoruichi be Missus Fong, hm?"

"Isshin, we've only been dating for a few weeks," Yoruichi groaned. "We're nowhere near discussing marriage."

"Such a shame," he grinned. "You'd make such a lovely bride."

"Dad, stop being a dick and introduce yourself to Soi," Karin ordered. To Soi's astonishment he immediately complied.

"Forgive my rudeness," he said while shaking her hand. "Kurosaki Isshin, at your service."

"Soi Fong, a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is completely mine," he answered, still with that goofy grin. "You should find my son so he can fill out all the forms to complete your membership of this lovely MC. You'd do yourself and the MC a big favor."

"Kurosaki, if you're only here to crimp Soi for the MC you'd better leave," Kukaku said with a threatening glare.

Isshin merely chuckled and leaned a bit closer to Soi. "Be careful with that woman. She sucks up anger like a sponge. Squeeze her and she releases it all at once."

"That's the lames analogy I've ever heard," Yoruichi deadpanned, causing the entire table to laugh.

Karin shook her head. "Dad! We promised to help Ichigo, right? Stop wasting our time here."

"Oh, that right. Gotto rush! You all have a fine evening." With that the three Kurosaki's left.

Yoruichi laughed when they were gone. "What an idiot, honestly."

"Yuzu seemed nice though," Soi said. "Do you two actually play with her?"

"Sometimes," Yoruichi grinned. "Whenever she's around. She loves fooling around, just like Kukaku and me. She misses the strong mother figure in her life, so we try to help her. You know, get her to work hard for school, encourage her, that sort of stuff."

"Oh, they don't have a mother anymore?"

"Nah, she passed away a couple of years ago… Devastated the family of course."

Soi stared at the door through which the trio had just left. "They seemed like such a happy bunch."

"They are," Rukia said. "Despite the tragedy they remain very positive people."

"Just like little Yoruichi," Kukaku grinned, while wrapping her arm around her best friend's neck. Yoruichi eased against her best friend a bit, clearly happy with the attention.

The five of them spend some enjoyable time chatting together. From time to time a group of members would come over to introduce themselves to Soi, but none of them stayed long for a chat. The most important ones were Melony and Loly, who were serving them drinks. They were kind and interested, but too busy for a long chat. They did keep the drinks coming at a regular basis. Yoruichi, Kukaku and Renji indulged themselves in large quantities of beer, while Soi and Rukia enjoyed a few glasses of red wine. Soi wasn't planning on getting drunk, because she was sure she'd make an utter fool of herself if she got wasted.

Later that night a bunch of colleagues of Yoruichi got to their table. Ganju was carrying a bunch of bottles of strong liquor and Ikkaku had a few shot glasses and a pack of playing cards. "You know what bloody time it is, dontcha?" the bald mechanic grinned.

"Time for drinking games!" Ganju cheered.

"Oh dear, that's going to be one hell of a hangover," Kukaku groaned as she looked at the different bottles. There was vodka, tequila, cognac, whiskey and much more. The group quickly shifted a few tables and chairs so they could all sit in a big circle. People started to notice what was going on and more and more joined them. Soi was surprised that even Nelliel and Hallibel seemed to be getting hyped up. She also saw Mila Rose, but Sung-Sun and Apacci weren't there. Soon there were about twenty people cramped around the table.

Yoruichi eyed Soi curiously. "So you wanna play?"

"Nah, not really… I'll watch."

"Alright, mind if I play?"

Soi cocked an eyebrow, surprised that Yoruichi was asking her for permission. "Of course not. As long as you are aware of the consequences tomorrow morning."

"Concern noted," Yoruichi grinned. "But I think I'll take the gamble."

Soon the game started and after just a few rounds Soi had figured it out. Basically it meant the more drunk you got, the higher the chance of failing your assignment and having to take another shot. It was a vicious cycle that could spiral completely out of control. As the rounds continued the laughter and talking got louder and less intelligent. Yoruichi also got less eye for Soi, making her feel a bit isolated and awkward. After a while she got to her feet to look for someone who was still somewhat sober.

She stumbled around the MC for a while, but didn't see any familiar faces. Most of the people she knew where now playing that stupid drinking game. Suddenly she found herself standing in front of Riruka. The pinkette shot her a nervous glance. "Hey Soi…"

"Oh, hey Riruka."

"Look, I wanted to apologize about earlier," she said with red cheeks. "Yoruichi told me you weren't really comfortable around strangers, so I should've known better. But I just wanted to get to know you, and kinda got out of control." She looked at the floor in shame. "Sometimes that just happens… sorry if I was being nosy."

"That's okay really. You startled me for a bit, but Yoruichi shouldn't have scolded you like that." Soi looked at the pinkette and noticed she looked rather sober. Maybe she wasn't a heavy drinker either. "So wanna go sit somewhere and talk? My girlfriend is too busy getting drunk with that silly game."

Riruka looked delighted. "Sure Soi! My boyfriend is also getting drunk… I don't really mind, but he completely ignores me when he's getting wasted."

The two of them sat down on a comfortable couch, which gave them a good view of the table where the drinking game took place, but was far away enough to dampen the noise. Soi had an excellent time chatting with Riruka, the girl was much more reserved and calm about her questions now. The author told her a bit about her life and Riruka did the same.

After a while Rukia joined them. She also wasn't very fond of the drinking game. "Renji is going to be a sick little dog tomorrow," she groaned. "As long as he knows that I won't have any pity on him."

"Ginjo will be a mess as well. Soi's the lucky one here, Yoruichi doesn't seem to suffer from massive hangovers."

"Guess I'll find that out tomorrow," Soi grinned. "So what do you two think of Yoruichi?" she asked Rukia and Riruka curiously. It was a question that had been in her head for quite a while.

"Yoruichi is like social glue," Riruka immediately answered. "She can get along with everyone and can make everyone get along with each other. It doesn't matter if you're sad, angry or in an utter killing mood, Yoruichi can make it right with just a few words and a smile."

"That's certainly a thing I've noticed," Soi chuckled. The woman had set the greatest insecurities of her life straight with just a few words.

"Yeah, she's very good with people," Rukia agreed. "She's also the reason why Kukaku is approachable right now."

"Oh? But isn't she still pretty violent?"

"She used to be much worse. Much, much worse." Rukia sighed deeply. "Kukaku is a bit of a strange one. She has a form of ADHD and therefor has a lot of trouble concentrating. She also came from a big family, with five younger brothers. You can imagine she constantly had to fight for her place. She didn't have exactly good parents either. They weren't abusive, but they weren't really there for them, resulting in a messy upbringing. If a child learns that she only gets attention with screaming and kicking, it becomes second nature."

"She was socially crippled then?" Soi inquired. It took a bit of effort to prevent adding 'just like me'.

"More than that, she was absolutely savage. Couldn't cope with critique, couldn't focus on work, couldn't deal with other people… If there was an argument or discussion she'd either scream or kick. It made it worse that no one understood her. She became secluded and a loner, which in turn made it only worse for her."

"Until Yoruichi came along," Riruka grinned.

"Indeed. Yoruichi was the only one to see through Kukaku's violent façade and saw the scared, misunderstood little girl underneath all that." Rukia smiled. "Where we tried to avoid Kukaku as much as possible, Yoruichi forced herself upon her."

"Kukaku couldn't have liked that," Soi guessed.

"It wasn't easy," Rukia agreed. "When they first met they nearly killed each other. After they made up Kukaku became more susceptible to Yoruichi, but they didn't become friends just like that. More than once did Kukaku hurt her. That didn't make Yoruichi give up, once that creature has set her mind to something, she clings to it like a Rottweiler. She kept going to Kukaku and kept talking into her.

"Slowly but surely the chief started to realize that Yoruichi was trying to understand her, to try and help her. Once she had figured that out she started opening up to Yoruichi. She started listening to her, _learning_ from her. Yoruichi taught her how to be social, how to behave in the workspace and out of it. In the end she really got through to her and Kukaku became much nicer for it. The Kukaku you see today is the result of Yoruichi's dedication."

Soi swallowed, this was exactly what Yoruichi was doing with her too. Soi was a social outcast as well and Yoruichi was working hard to change that.

"Kukaku still clings to Yoruichi," Riruka grinned.

"She does," Rukia concurred. "She visibly relaxes when she's with her. That's not so strange, because Yoruichi still acts as a focusing point to her. Kukaku would never admit it, but she's still pretty insecure, afraid that she might mess things up and really hurt people."

"So that's why those two are so close," Soi mused.

"Yep. The chief can't live without Yoruichi," Riruka smiled. "But that's alright, because it makes her so much better to interact with."

"It's exactly what's so distinctive about Yoruichi… and what makes her so awesome," Rukia grinned. "She's always ready to help others, gladly sacrificing her own time and energy for the happiness of others. Give her a call when you're feeling down and she stands on your doorstep fifteen minutes later. Maybe it could be a weakness as well, but she doesn't make it seem that way."

"Yoruichi's big weakness is that she can't be alone," Riruka pondered. "She needs people around her, otherwise she would collapse. It gives her too much time to mull over the past."

"You mean Yoruichi is never really alone?" Soi had known that Yoruichi had a rich social life, but didn't know that her girlfriend was actually afraid of being alone.

"Not very often," Rukia shrugged. "She's either at our place, at the place of her guardians or at the HQ. When she's home she usually has Kukaku around her, or she invites Hallibel's juniors."

"Wow, she's like the total opposite of me," Soi muttered. "I like being alone. I'm also disciplined and active. Yoruichi is afraid of being alone and a lazy sloth."

"Opposites attract," Riruka grinned. "It's easy to see you are deeply in love with each other, so don't worry, it'll work out just fine."

"I concur," Rukia added. "You two are the best couple ever. You're only a few weeks together, but it already feels like it has always been this way."

"Thanks," Soi grinned. "I'm pretty confident we'll work out too." She stared at her girlfriend's back, who was getting more drunk by the minute. "Maybe she'll even be able to make me a normal person too," she added, half joking, half seriously.

"You _are_ a normal person," Rukia said adamantly. "You just need to spend some time with people, is all. Get a bit more confidence. Leave the past behind, enjoy the now and look forward to the future."

Rukia's words made Soi happy, because they made sense. She had met all kinds of people today, some nice, others indifferent, but none judgmental or hateful. For the first time in years she truly felt ready to face the world, together with Yoruichi.

* * *

After a while of chatting Rukia and Riruka got to their feet and decided to check on their boyfriends. Soi also got up, but someone crashed into her and pushed her back in the couch. It turned out to be Orihime. "Soi, I'm absolutely beat," she whined while sitting down next to her and burying her face in Soi's neck.

"I'm not surprised," Soi grinned. She had seen the small redhead run around all night, be it with fresh meat, drinks or empty glasses. She wrapped her arm around Orihime and pulled her close. The little nurse snuggled up close and relaxed against her. After a while of silence Soi suddenly heard soft snores; Orihime had actually fallen asleep. The author couldn't help but grin, sometimes that girl just didn't know her limit.

"My, my… this looks cozy." Soi looked up and saw Apacci standing in front of them. She was smiling at the sight of the sleeping redhead. "Can I join?"

Soi smiled at her. "Sure Apacci."

The lawyer sat down next to Soi and wrapped her arm around her. "You don't like drinking then?" she inquired.

Soi snorted. "I don't mind drinking, but not till I get sick and throw up."

Apacci laughed as well. "I agree. Too bad my boss, my colleague and my little sister think differently about that."

The author chuckled. "It's still strange to hear you call Yoruichi 'little sister'. How did this entire thing came to be?"

"Hmm, that's a bit of a story really. Like we said, it all started when we were 17 and started meeting Hallibel at school. Yoruichi was 13 years old at that time and probably the happiest little kid alive. Always bright and cheerful, happy to help others, always ready for a laugh or talk. Mind you, she had bloody little to be happy about at that time. As you know her parents were extremely poor. That's because her father was always sick, he had a weakened immune system and chronicle Pfeiffer's disease on top of that."

"Oh… I didn't know that," Soi muttered.

"Yoruichi prefers not to talk about it," Apacci said. "She really looked up to him, and didn't really want to accept he was ill. But he was ill… always tired, so extremely tired that he couldn't go to work. There were times when he did better and successfully got a new job, but when the disease kicked back in he lost those jobs in no time. As a result her mother had to make the ends meet. She worked her ass off in the local grocery store, meaning she was away from home most of the time and too tired for Yoruichi when she was there."

"So she was a bit neglected?"

"Don't get me wrong, her parents loved her eternally, but couldn't give her the attention that she needed. They didn't have the money, energy or time to do fun things together. She walked around in the cheapest clothes, a thing she was constantly teased about by her classmates. But all of that didn't really seem to hurt her, not on the outside at least. Like I said, she was always bright and cheerful… and extremely energetic."

"She isn't quite as energetic now," the author grinned, thinking back on their argument on cooking.

"Oh, she still is. She just has priorities, if she can't see the point of something she won't be arsed to do it. But yeah, once we started seeing Hallibel more often, we also saw Yoruichi more often. It was really cute actually, those two treating that little girl as a kid of their own. It made little Yoruichi so happy to do fun stuff with Nelliel and Hallibel. We saw her cheering up from the attention, so the three of us decided to be there for her too. Every now and then we took her with us to do typical 'sister stuff'. Like buy her new clothes, for example. We used to dress her up in the cutest little dresses and skirts, it was adorable."

Soi laughed, imagining Yoruichi in a skirt. "She couldn't have liked that. Wish I had seen it though."

"But you can," Apacci grinned devilishly. "Nelliel still has photo albums full of pictures of young little Yoruichi. You should ask her about it, it's really cute."

"Let me guess, Yoruichi hates those pictures and Nelliel loves showing them to anyone who cares?"

"You got those two figured out perfectly," the junior lawyer chuckled. "But yeah, we often bought her the clothes that she liked, for which she was extremely grateful. Always so nice and polite… The new clothes made her – and her parents – extremely happy. We really loved making that girl happy, so we started doing stuff together more often. At one point one of us joked that we were like bigger sisters to her and that stuck to Yoruichi. She was just a kid after all, looking for our approval. She started getting more clingy to us and continued calling us big sisters. We thought it was cute, so we went along with it. It became a bit of a thing between us, sisters doing stuff together."

Apacci had a distant smile on her face, but suddenly that smile faded. "Then came the moment of her parent's death. It was absolutely terrible, she was beyond heartbroken. She was… dead. Her brown face turned grey, her everlasting smile disappeared and her eyes turned dull and hollow." For a moment Apacci closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "That transformation was probably the hardest thing I've ever seen," she said with crooked voice.

After taking a sip from her drink she continued with a more steady voice. "Hallibel and Nelliel selflessly took her in. They did everything in their power to cheer the girl up, to give her something to live for again. But it was hard for them, both had just started new jobs and were working their asses off to make a career. To relieve some of their stress we continued doing sister stuff with Yoruichi. She really needed that at that time and it gave Hallibel and Nelliel time to be together and relax."

Apacci smiled again. "We already saw Hallibel quite a lot, because she was still helping us with our studies. We usually studied at their place in the evenings and weekends and often had dinner with them. So when Yoruichi started living with them we began seeing her a lot. That's when we got really close with her, and we have stayed close ever since. And you know Yoruichi, she loves being treated as the little sister, so we happily oblige."

"Yoruichi is really lucky with such a nice family," Soi grinned sheepishly.

Apacci squeezed her a bit tighter and gave her an assuring smile. "You're part of the family now, so if you ever need something don't hesitate to give us a call. The three of us are probably less scary than Nelliel and Hallibel."

The author laughed. "Mila Rose seems pretty scary."

"Nah, she's just ripped. It there's one of us obedient to Hallibel it's her." For a moment Apacci shuddered. "Not that you really want to disobey Hallibel. She's the kindest creature on the planet, unless you do something that she deems stupid."

"Thanks for the tip, I'll keep it in mind."

"Atta girl, it'll keep you sane around them." Apacci let go of Soi and got to her feet. "Well, it's getting late, I'm going to collect my girls so we can go home." She looked at Orihime, who was still sleeping deeply against Soi, and smirked. "Tell that girl to stop running around so much."

"Told her that hundreds of times, but she never listens." She stroked the redhead's cheek and laughed brightly.

"Ah, stubbornness. A trait that runs deep in our family. Anyway, gotto go." Apacci bent over and kissed Soi on the cheek. "See you later."

After Apacci left, Soi just sat there for a while, with the sleeping Orihime against her. She thought back on an extremely nice party. She had met with a lot of nice people that were happy to have met her. It made her happy as well.

After a while Kurosaki Isshin turned up to take Orihime home. He didn't want to wake her up, so gently carried her to the car. The group playing the drinking game was also beginning to get enough of it. Some had reached the point of becoming seriously ill. They were kindly asked to leave the premises and go home, before they started puking. Yoruichi apparently also had enough, because she stumbled to her feet and made her way over to Soi. She crashed down on the couch besides her. "Damn, I'm wasted," she mumbled.

"I think it's time to go home," Soi said resolutely.

"Soi, I'm having a moment of clarity, so please listen to me." She looked at her girlfriend with unsteady eyes, making Soi highly doubt that she really had a moment of clarity. "I need you to take me home. Don't let me wander off, that would be disastrous. And whatever you do, wait for me to fall asleep before you get in the bed with me. In the manga's the girl always gets raped by the drunken lover. It'd be very bad if that were to happen… not to mention very cliché…"

Soi snorted. "Yoruichi, even if you were sober you wouldn't have the strength to molest me."

"Oh, that's right." The mechanic giggled stupidly and sagged limply against Soi.

Soi got to her feet and pulled Yoruichi up. The golden-eyed drunkard sagged against her. Soi wrapped Yoruichi's arm around her own shoulder and half carried, half pulled the woman out of the MC. The golden-eyed woman lived up a bit once they got out in the cool, fresh air. "You really are wonderful Soi," she muttered with a bit of a lisp.

"Thank you."

"You are so strong and so beautiful, it's almost inhuman."

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" Soi asked sharply.

For a moment Yoruichi just grinned, but then she continued mumbling. "You are like the pinnacle of evolution… strength, beauty and wisdom, you've got them all… absolute perfection. You've transcended the realm of humanity and became a true demigod. When your time has come and you go to the Golden Hall Odin will greet you at the door."

"Well, thank you, but I'm nowhere near perfect."

"Yes you are," Yoruichi said hotly. The sudden clearness of her voice surprised Soi a bit. "You _are_ perfect… you're like… a guardian angel, beautiful and strong. You have the wisdom _and_ the willpower. You are… Gandalf the White!"

"…right."

"No, I'm suri… saru… s`rious! No Balrog will ever pass you." Yoruichi was looking rather serious while saying this. Then she hung limply against her girlfriend again and began mumbling to herself. With moderate force Soi guided the woman back home. Suddenly Yoruichi broke free and stood straight. "I will take it! I will take the ring to Mordor."

Soi shook her head and couldn't help but laugh. "Yoruichi, you're a mechanic, not a Hobbit."

"Oh… right." She sagged against her girlfriend again and allowed her being guided. "But if I _were_ a Hobbit I would've taken it."

"Sure you would, you're so brave," Soi grinned.

"No… no I'm not brave." Yoruichi whined a bit. "Everyone always teases me and scares me…" She looked at Soi with bloodshot eyes. "You're the one who's brave… my killer bee."

"I'm not yours," Soi smiled. She was getting highly amused by her drunken girlfriend. At least she didn't have a bad drunk. "You're mine."

For a moment Yoruichi tried to comprehend that. "Oooh, yeah… I'm yours," she chuckled. "I'm your property mistress, please use me as you see fit. I'll do everything you say."

"Everything?"

"Yes mistress. _Errythin_!"

"Then be a good girl and calmly walk home with me," Soi said in an amused voice. "It's way past your bedtime."

"Yes mistress, I'll be a good girl." Yoruichi was smiling weakly as she let herself be guided home.

She had a bit of trouble with the stairs of her flat, but otherwise they got home without any trouble. She even brushed her teeth and got into her pajamas all by herself, a feat which highly amazed Soi. Soi forced her to drink a pint of water, to ease the impending hangover a bit. Then she put her in bed and tucked her in nicely.

"You've been a good girl, Yoruichi," she said after giving her a kiss on the lips. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks mistress," the purple-haired woman mumbled weakly. "I love you." Her eyes closed and she almost instantly fell in a deep sleep. Soi chuckled and shook her head, before getting ready for bed as well. Today had been a good day.


End file.
